<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Vines and Silver Blades by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321829">Green Vines and Silver Blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2'>ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Anderson Wins., Allister is a pure boy, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, BAMF Alexander Anderson, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Loss of Virginity, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Parental Alexander Anderson, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Protectiveness, Pure Shiozaki Ibara, Shiozaki Ibara is in Class 1-A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with a vampire sends two fates crashing together in this world of heroes. Ibara Shiozaki, a young, pure-hearted artist, and Allister Anderson, son of the Paladin Alexander Anderson, are both going to be heroes. But when things go bump in the night and silver blades fly from the darkness, will their friendship endure? Will the League be able to handle two superpowered priests? What's with the Vatican and vampires? Will Alexander and Allister finally find peace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Anderson/Original Character(s), Shiozaki Ibara/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Verse 1: My Hero.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>The dark streets of Mustafu scared Ibara. Especially at night. She walked along the sidewalk, trying to see if she knew where she was going. It was so claustrophobic, the buildings' dark monoliths stretching high up into the sky. She only had the streetlights and the moonlight to see by. Her long green hair and wide dark green eyes gave her the appearance of an earth goddess, pale skin shining in the winter night, painter's supplies clutched in her arms. She wore a turtleneck and a shawl, staving off the winter air.</p><p>Something dark slinked behind her, red eyes locked on her, teeth glinting in the light, she didn't have the chance to react before something slammed her into the wall, breath reeking with blood and gore. She felt her sweater collar move down and the breath move closer… she screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable bite.</p><p>Her vines couldn't hold that monster back, he was too strong, that thing's tongue was about to lather her neck in noxious spit when she saw a bayonet slam harshly into the man's side, blood shooting from it as it fell to the pavement, sputtering and squealing.</p><p>Pages tacked on either side of the alleyway walls as Ibara heard footsteps.</p><p>"No… noo! She was my prey… unfair…" the monster whined as a low laugh made the thing squeal in fear.</p><p>"Ask of me and I will give the heathen for thy inheritance, thou shalt dash them with a rod of iron into pieces like a potter's vessel, be wise now ye kings, be admonished ye judges of the earth," a deep Scottish brogue intoned, and the tallest man Ibara had ever seen marched into the entrance of the alleyway, "Kiss the Son lest he be angry, and ye perish from the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little…" he growled, he was tan, with green eyes and blond hair, spiky and short, a wedge-shaped scar was on his jaw, and his coat billowed with every step.</p><p>The monster squealed, wiggling away even more, and the priest came to a stop in front of Ibara. His viridian eyes were cold, and his mouth set in a wide, manic grin.</p><p>"Amen," he said, finishing off the vampire. He saw his son run in, coat billowing.</p><p>"Did I get him, father?" he asked, his green eyes wide, "I didn't, did I?"</p><p>Alexander Anderson looked down at Ibara, kneeling, "Allister, get yer coat off, we've got a victim here," he stated, his tone kind and soft, far from the rolling thunder that was earlier.</p><p>"Are ye alright, lass? Can ye stand?" he asked.</p><p>"Y-yes, I can, sir," Ibara squeaked, shakily getting up and feeling the warmest, softest coat draped over her shoulders.</p><p>"There ye go," Anderson sighed, smiling, "May I have yer name, miss?" he asked.</p><p>"Shi-Shiozaki Ibara," she mumbled gently.</p><p>"Ah, I'm Alexander Anderson, and that little ray of sunshine that stuck that monster is my son, Allister," Anderson introduced, she saw his son and he wasn't as tall, but was almost the spitting image of his father. His hair was longer, but not by much.</p><p>"Are you okay, Miss Shiozaki? What were you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, it was clear that he was born here, his Japanese was spot on and his English too. His father had a thick accent, but his Japanese was good.</p><p>"I'm fine… just a little shaken-up…" Ibara sighed, Allister, stepped forward, cross jingling a little as he examined her neck. He hadn't seen a bite mark on that slender, beautiful neck of hers. Everything about Ibara so far screamed beautiful to him.</p><p>"Right on time, father," he stated. He was happy that Ibara wasn't wounded, just a little shaken up. If she was wounded Allister would've never forgiven himself.</p><p>"Good… Good," Alexander sighed, "Miss Shiozaki, the trains aren't runnin', if you call yer parents and tell them what happened we'll accommodate you for the night,"</p><p>"Are you sure, Mr. Anderson?" Ibara asked, "I-I don't want to impose…" she sighed.</p><p>"You're shaken-up after a vampire attacked ya, the last thing you want is to go home…" Allister sighed, "Or is that the first thing? But it's just precautionary, don't worry!" he assured with a half-moon smile.</p><p>Ibara felt like the two were out of touch. Using bayonets to kill a vampire? She thought it was crosses and garlic. But Mr. Anderson and Allister apparently just used bayonets. Mr. Anderson was kind, gentle. While Allister was the same way, but more unsure.</p><p>She called her parents, her mother picked up, <em>"Ibara? Where are you? What happened?" </em>She asked.</p><p>"Mother, it's alright, I'm fine," Ibara assured.</p><p>"<em>Ibara, are you lying?" </em>Her mother asked Ibara broke.</p><p>"M-mother… I… I almost got killed by a vampire and these two priests saved me…" she sniffed, "I don't know what I did… but…"</p><p>"<em>Honey, was it Father Anderson?" </em>her mother asked, it dawned on Ibara who exactly these two were. Father Anderson and his unruly son, Allister! She knew of them, but never exactly went to her mother's church, but judging by their reactions, they'd never seen her before.</p><p>"Yes, it was, is he tall, tan, and has a scar on his face?" Ibara questioned.</p><p>"<em>Yes! Yes, that's him, you're in good hands, and he has a charming son~" </em>Ibara's mother teased. She blushed and looked at Allister, who looked back with a smile. That smile was… oddly reassuring.</p><p>It was wide, friendly, and showed that neither of them meant any harm to her.</p><p>"Father Anderson said that he'd be able to accommodate for me tonight…" Ibara said, looking away from Allister and pulling the coat closer. That smile didn't match his eyes. His eyes were warm, but they were almost too full of life. Could it be possible that someone could be too alive?</p>
<hr/><p>Her mother was okay with her staying over, and Mr. Anderson seemed more than happy to give her a room next door to Allister's. They were walking back and Ibara was curious.</p><p>"Mr. Anderson?" she asked.</p><p>"Hm? Yes, Miss Shiozaki?" he wondered.</p><p>"If you're a Catholic priest… how do you have a son?" she asked, Alexander, chuckled.</p><p>"I am no more a priest of those men, they are power-mad and greedy, I have had time to reconsider, and during that time, I was blessed with my son," Alexander said, his son scoffing.</p><p>"Tch, you fell for Mom because you had no direction, she gave you a direction…" Allister sighed, Alexander looped his arm around his son's shoulders.</p><p>"And I'm all the richer for it," he sighed, "Son, I want you to find your path, and not follow mine,"</p><p>"So… are you a hero, Mr. Anderson?" Ibara asked, breaking the tender moment.</p><p>"In a way, most heroes don't deal with those who walk in the night such as my son and I do, I apologize for such a brutal introduction," he sighed, cleaning his lenses. Allister walked by her now.</p><p>"I think your quirk is beautiful, Ibara-chan," Allister stated, "It's vines, right?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes," Ibara confirmed, cuing Allister to barrage her with questions.</p><p>"Does it grow flowers? Do they die? Do you take care of them like a plant?" he asked, Ibara smiled.</p><p>"Yes, not really, and yes, I do," Ibara answered. Alexander watched his son and Ibara talk animatedly about quirks and what they like to do. He smiled. Finally, his little boy wouldn't be alone. A hunter's life wasn't for Allister, but he took his lessons in stride.</p><p>Anderson got lucky. That's what he thought when he drove his bayonet right into his enemy's forehead, down to the last one, torn bloody and gasping. His enemy smiled.</p><p>"Finally… I can rest… Father Anderson…" he croaked, his crimson eyes meeting Anderson's green, "Thank you,"</p><p>"For what? Heathen?" Anderson asked, pulling his bayonet out and taking up Dracula's sword.</p><p>"For giving me… the final fight of my life…" Dracula croaked.</p><p>"Amen," Anderson sighed.</p><p>"Yes… amen…" Dracula looked up at the rising sun, "The sun… is it not… beautiful?" Anderson walked away, hearing the rush of ash leaving empty armor behind. He always dreamed of that day. How hollow he felt then. Yumie was dead. Heinkel was despondent. Maxwell was slain and all Anderson thought of was how lucky he was.</p><p>Then they excommunicated him, threw him away like nothing, and all he saw was corruption and greed. He wandered forevermore, his regeneration not allowing him to die, sowing seeds of kindness and tender mercies, many called him 'The Savior' many called him 'Saint Alexander' Yet all he believed in was that he was a man of mercy, a man of kindness.</p><p>Then Allister came along his son, his pride and joy. After he fell for a kind woman who gave him shelter and a warm meal, he repaid her by taking care of her, she was a gentle, frail woman. Her final gift to him was Allister.</p><p>Now his boy was old enough to appeal to girls. Of course, he needed some work, but as long as Allister remains true to the values he instilled… he should be okay. Ibara laughed at Allister's impression of Alexander.</p><p>"Oi! Why aren't the dishes in color order?! No no no! The Spoon! THE SPOON DANNAE GO WITH THA' FORK!" Allister yelled, "Then, one time, my father came into my room and just… I dunno, started singing and flipping the light on and off, wakin' me up," he sighed. Ibara was laughing, a pretty, bell-like sound.</p><p>Allister situated his coat on her shoulders, "So… what were you doing out so late? If it weren't for me and my father… you'd be a monster," he sighed.</p><p>"I paint, and… well, I got a little distracted," Ibara sheepishly giggled, "Thank you both for saving me,"</p><p>Alexander chuckled, "It wasn't me who threw the first blade, Miss Shiozaki, it was Allie, he did it,"</p><p>Ibara sighed, laying jokingly against Allister's shoulder, "Ahhh… my hero…" Allister blushed and looked away, seeing his father grinning teasingly. He sighed, 'Great, now another girl for father to try to match up with me…' he thought.</p><p>They finally came back to the Anderson household, the nameplate by the door, "Alright, Miss Shiozaki, the guest room is next door to Allister's, the downstairs is yours, the upstairs is mine, if ya need anythin' at all, go to Allister, if there's an emergency, come to me," Alexander summed up.</p><p>Allister slept, his dream was odd. It was a ruined city, and there was a man in red. The dead of night glistened with red stars and a crimson moon, bathing them in red light. His red coat billowed as Allister's gray billowed with it.</p><p>"Ah, there you are, son of the Judas Priest…" the man said, "The son of my nemesis, the man who defeated me,"</p><p>"Who are you?" Allister asked.</p><p>"I am known as Alucard, or Dracula, or even Nobody. I am here, but also not, alive, but not. A paradox. A dead paradox," Alucard sighed, "Sit, and I will tell you my purpose, Son of Anderson,"</p><p>Allister sat and Alucard whisked down in front of him, "I am here to warn, and I am here to comfort,"</p><p>"Why are you going to help the child of the man who killed you?" Allister asked.</p><p>"Because, you will go through many hardships in your life, Young Anderson, you will know pain, and you will know peace. You will know death, but also love, and you will know the purpose of which you are given, farewell, Allister Anderson," Alucard faded away.</p><p>"Wait! Alucard! If it's true, then why warn me?!" Allister yelled Alucard faded back in.</p>
<hr/><p>"Think of it as… a friendly warning," Alucard reasoned, fading away. Allister woke up, finding that Ibara was lying on his bed, sound asleep. He didn't know why she was here, but she was shivering in her sleep, whining a little.</p><p>"No… no…" she mumbled, "Don't… want…" she sniffed. Allister pulled her into his arms. She seemed so fragile, and some of her vines wrapped around him, pulling him closer. She settled down and he could see a small smile on her face.</p><p>Allister held Ibara, not even knowing what Alucard meant by a 'warning'. Maybe it had something to do with his entry into UA? Or maybe it was the rise in vampire attacks that kept him and his father up at nights hunting them and killing them? One thing was for certain, Ibara was now his friend.</p><p>Allister was a lonely boy, made fun of for having an overzealous and gung-ho father, and no quirk. His only other friend was his father. He taught him how to defend himself and fight back with silver blades and seals.</p><p>He also protected him. Now that he was older, he felt as though his father was holding him back. Allister saved Ibara, and being called a hero felt good, even though pride and vanity were sins. He just wanted to make his father proud by becoming stronger than him.</p><p>"Mm… my hero…" Ibara sighed, nuzzling him. Allister grinned.</p><p>"Good night, Ibara, sleep well," he sighed, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Verse 2: A Match Made in Heaven?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Once Ibara returned to her family, I started to orbit her. Not many people saw her without me walking by her side, with her permission, of course. Someone has to ensure her safety. Father was always teasing me about my protectiveness.</p>
      <p>"Please, at least give your girl some breathin' room…" he sighed, seeing me preparing to go out again.</p>
      <p>"An' let some vampire hurt her? Nah, I'll pass, Ibara has a surprise for me anyway," I huffed, with Father smiling widely, he missed messing with me.</p>
      <p>"Ooo… a surprise, eh? Ah… I remember the day yer mother and I met… it was a blessed day in a sea of dark ones, and you meeting Ibara… that was a blessed day for you indeed," Father chuckled, "Go with peace, son, go with a blessed road,"</p>
      <p>I smiled and stepped out into the winter gray, in the intervening weeks between the vampire attack and me meeting Ibara the same night, a small ember stoked in my heart. I didn't want Father to worry so I didn't tell him, for fear of him driving Ibara and me apart. Even if he wasn't that kind of man, I still held that fear tightly. That Father wouldn't like me becoming more independent, he still saw the little five-year-old that loved the stories of Yumie, Heinkel, Alucard, and Hellsing.</p>
      <p>The boy that was now becoming a man, "Allister!" a voice called, and up the street came Ibara, wrapped in a long coat with a grin on her beautiful face, holding a canvas wrapped in clumsily taped-up wrapping paper. She was always bright and positive, but a worrywart. Of course, more ammo for my father to tease me over. Ibara called me a lot and made me a lot of presents. Mostly food. She orbited me more than me orbiting her. I kept a healthy distance, making sure she was safe.</p>
      <p>"How are you? Did you eat?" Ibara asked.</p>
      <p>"I'm good, and of course I did," I stated, "With all of these presents, are y' tryin' to win my heart or something?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"What?! No…" Ibara gasped, her cheeks going red, "It's to thank you for saving me…"</p>
      <p>"Seriously? A week full of your cooking, a hand-knit scarf, and now a picture? All because of one lucky throw?" I asked Ibara looked down at her feet, "T-that's a… BUNCH OF THE NICEST THINGS ANYONE OUTSIDE OF MY FATHER HAVE DONE FOR MEEE!" I sobbed, hugging her involuntarily.</p>
      <p>She squeezed me back, "Aww… it's okay, Allister, you don't have many friends, do you?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"N-no… you're my first friend… Father and I… we've always kind of been lone wolves. I just… saw you get pinned and threw my bayonet…" I admitted, blushing, "Then… I felt like I needed to protect you,"</p>
      <p>Ibara's blush strengthened, "Well… I'm glad… that I could help," she mumbled. That's when I saw them, a pair of long-coated men with crosses, combing through the crowds, I grabbed Ibara's hand and we ran into a nearby alley, she was confused.</p>
      <p>"Allister wha-" she gasped, getting cut off by me (Out of panic and fear, not need or lust.) kissing her passionately. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them pass, barely glancing at me. How did they find us? I thought they didn't need my father anymore.</p>
      <p>Ibara and I pulled apart, cheeks aflame. She started fiddling with her vines gently, "W-wow… I… oh goodness…" she mumbled. She looked so cute when she was flustered like this. Wait! Wait, no… remember, you're a very dangerous man with a specific set of blessed, ever-increasing skills. But did I seriously KISS her?! Out of all the dumb things I did, like that one time I used a blade to get my toast out of the toaster. Or the time I thought it was a great idea to use Father's bible as a footstool.</p>
      <p>"What was with those guys? Why did we go into an alley? Why did… you kiss me?" Ibara mumbled, touching her lips in wonder as if I was some god of another pantheon that decided she'd be mine.</p>
      <p>"My father was part of the Vatican's secret military's Black Ops unit: Section XIII: Iscariot. Father told me if I ever cross paths with them… I have to hide, he'd get in worse trouble… and I… I panicked… d-don't get the… the wrong idea," I stammered a little, looking away with a blush. I didn't see them, but I summoned a bayonet in my free hand.</p>
      <p>"Just in case, I have a bayonet ready, made sure we have an escape route at all times and have my father on speedial if we need him," I stated, "If I say run, run,"</p>
      <p>"You've thought of everything?" Ibara asked, "Because what if they're faking you out?"</p>
      <p>"If they are, then they'll NEVER forget it," I snarled. Ibara held onto my arm, the blush still on her cheeks, but I let her hang on anyway. She liked it. So why would I stop her?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Alexander heard a knock on his door, once his son left, it was finally safe to let her in. Heinkel was a woman of average height with short hair, her mouth torn wide open by a shot back in the Battle of London, or the Night of Blood.</p>
      <p>"Father Anderson," Heinkel said, relief flooding her eyes and in an instant, she was hugging her former superior tight. Alexander chuckled.</p>
      <p>"Heinkel… good to see you," he greeted uneasily, "What're you here for? I'm sure this isn't a social call,"</p>
      <p>"Father, we need you, Iscariot's in pieces, and Hellsing won't let up… we're losing," Heinkel sighed.</p>
      <p>"Losing? That's not a war… and I'm a papa now, to a little boy," Alexander admitted, "I'm not the same Paladin you knew, Heinkel,"</p>
      <p>"But sir, please… we… I, I don't know what to do without you…" Heinkel confessed, tears rolling down her torn cheeks, "Please… come back,"</p>
      <p>"I won't work for those corrupted men again… all they want is war, all they want is blood and death… they corrupted Maxwell and killed Yumie… all I can do is try to atone for what I've done," Alexander sighed, "It's good to see you, Heinkel,"</p>
      <p>Heinkel drew her pistols, "Fine… if you don't come back… We'll just have to take your son!" she growled.</p>
      <p>"You can try, but my son is far more capable than he looks," Alexander dismissed, smiling calmly, as if nothing rattled him, "Regardless of what you do, what you say, or what you threaten me with, I will not return,"</p>
      <p>"I have something better, peace, and love for my fellow man, for the world. I have become Cain, the wanderer untouched by harm," Alexander stated, "My son will become a hero, worthy of the name of Paladin, worthy of the name of Judas Priest, worthy of being not just a hero, but a beacon of hope for those who do not have it,"</p>
      <p>"So, I am no more Father Alexander Anderson, but I am Allister's father," Alexander said, "And if you harm him… there is so force in heaven or hell that can stop me," his voice a low growl.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I shuffled Ibara to stand behind me, she clung to me tightly, "Allister, if you use your bayonets… you'll get in trouble!" she hissed, her hair writhing.</p>
      <p>"I know, but they're pinning us, Ibara… please, go," I urged, seeing the priests fan out. They tracked us down to an abandoned wharf. I tried everything I could to shake them. But they couldn't let up. I summoned another bayonet, crossing them.</p>
      <p>"May God speed my bayonets, may they find their marks by the will of the Almighty… and may my mother bless my body with protection, for I am going through this arduous trial…" I intoned, "NOW COME!" I yelled, charging in, slicing a rifle in half, hearing the tinkling of the useless bullets, "AAAAAAAA MMMMMM EEEEEEEE NNNNNNNN!" I howled, throwing my blade at one of the others, pinning them by the coat, the one I sliced the rifle of surrendered and the third started to laugh.</p>
      <p>"You don't know what power you wield, useless boy…" he sighed, pulling out a pair of pistols, both black and both recognizable by Father's old notes. A pair of lighter, more humanized Jackal Anti-Freak pistols. I knew that Father barely survived his encounters with the one Alucard wielded.</p>
      <p>I blocked and my blades splintered into small silver shards, I dropped the handles and summoned two more, "Using old weaponry of an honorable opponent? Drop it and surrender false prophet!" I yelled, crossing my blades over his neck.</p>
      <p>"Kahahahahahaha! Oh! Poor me! The heathen's got me by the neck! Whatever shall I do?! The heroes won't help you!" the member of Iscariot taunted, sharp teeth glistening.</p>
      <p>'What?! A vampire?!' I thought, seeing green vines shoot out and grab the thing's arms, it turned out that he was about to shoot. The pavement got shredded and I brought my bayonets in, slicing the thing's head off. Blood coated my blades and Ibara was shaking a little.</p>
      <p>"Did you… just kill that man?" she mewed.</p>
      <p>It faded into burning ash, "It was no man, the Vatican is up to something…" I mumbled, Ibara hugged me, "I'm glad you're safe, Ibara, but I told you to go…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"I couldn't just leave when you were outnumbered like that…" she huffed, chopping me on the head.</p>
      <p>"D'owww! Hey!" I snarled, "That hurt!"</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah, says the six-foot-eight fifteen-year-old vampire hunter…" she scoffed, "I was worried!" she snapped.</p>
      <p>I smiled, "But I made it out, right?" I asked, "Don't worry, Ibara…" I sighed, opening my coat for her, she snuggled in and we walked together, my phone rang and I answered.</p>
      <p>"Hello?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Allister, were you attacked?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I was, Ibara helped with the last one, it was a Freak, with a pair of Jackals…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Ah, I see… let's keep a close eye on our friends in the Vatican, shall we?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Sure, anything else?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"No, continue, if you see more of Iscariot, no quarter for the false prophets," Father stated.</p>
      <p>"Amen,"</p>
      <p>"Amen,"</p>
      <p>He hung up and I didn't know what to do. Iscariot found us and all we're gonna do is wait for them? Also, why did that Freak tell me that I didn't know the power I wielded? I had Father's regeneration and ability to summon scores of bayonets. What else did I have?</p>
      <p>Ibara looked up at me, "Allister? Is everything alright?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"I'm jus' thinkin' 'bout what that freak said about me not knowing about my power… do I have a sleeping quirk? Or is it something darker?" I wondered, 'Back in the past, Father did have to hold me back in battle…' I thought, 'I just… heard roaring in my head and let loose…'</p>
      <p>When I fought Iscariot… I barely held back. If I didn't, there'd be bodies… Ibara still was her sunny self, holding my arm and smiling serenely. She always seemed so peaceful. I looked down at the clumsily wrapped canvas and unwrapped it.</p>
      <p>I saw myself staring back at me with the half-moon smile, wrapping my coat around her. It was a portrait of me. Ibara grinned.</p>
      <p>"Do you like it? I have a rather… photographic memory," she asked, my teary-eyed smile was enough to convince her I did. I didn't cry a lot. But Ibara was so kind to me and didn't have to go out of her way to do all of this. She didn't have to hand-knit the scarf or give me lunches or even spend time with me.</p>
      <p>I never knew that she liked me. I never knew that anyone did. Most people would laugh at me or run away when Father would glare at them and growl. Father never let me out of his sight when I was little. When we started to train, he was brutal but gentle with his criticism and comments, still, he never wanted me to surrender.</p>
      <p>'How are you gonna be a hero actin' like that? Violence is inherent, but still, care for those you're saving is also paramount.' I remembered that one line always.</p>
      <p>"So, are you going to UA?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes, if I can get in even with my blades and regeneration it would be a blessing," I sighed, "Even then, Iscariot having Freaks is concerning…"</p>
      <p>"Well… if it's any consolation… I'm hoping to get in as well," Ibara stated, "I hope you also solve that problem of yours,"</p>
      <p>"It's my father's problem, he can deal with it," I sighed, "I just want to be a hero, I want to spread kindness and peace, through violence and blood, but also humanitarian efforts. Like my father before me,"</p>
      <p>Ibara laced her hand into mine, "Can I help?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Ibara, vampire hunting and villains aren't the same… I don't want you to get hurt…" I sighed, Ibara grew stern, grabbing my shoulders and yanking me down. We were near her house, because of the excitement from earlier I decided to bring her home.</p>
      <p>"Allister, I will help you. You're not going to be alone. You saved me from that vampire because you wanted to. Let me… Let me decide this," she said, "And I decide to help you because Mr. Anderson won't be around forever, and I think it was some sort of divine intervention that we met,"</p>
      <p>She stood on tip-toe, and I leaned down so her lips could reach my cheek, her soft lips met it and I felt them heat up.</p>
      <p>"Have a good evening, my hero," she sighed.</p>
      <p>"You too, Ibara…" I mumbled, red-faced, and walking away with the painting in the crook of my arm. Where the hell am I gonna put this? What's Father gonna think?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I came home to see Father cooking and humming an old hymnal, his singing voice was low and powerful. He turned and smiled.</p>
      <p>"So, how was yer date? Aside from our friends attacking you," Father teased, "I see you're embarrassed, my boy!"</p>
      <p>"W-well I got a portrait of me…" I murmured, "An' I did something…"</p>
      <p>"Oh? What a likeness, and not half-bad on me… even tho' I'm thicker!" Father cackled a little.</p>
      <p>"Father? You're in a good mood, it scares me…" I mumbled, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.</p>
      <p>"Of course I am, one of my wards returned, she's doin' well," he stated, "So~ What's that 'thing' yer blushin' 'bout?" Father asked, making me blush harshly.</p>
      <p>"Well… I… uhm… when Iscariot was coming for us… I hid us in an alley and t' shut her up… I kissed her. Knee jerk, completely not my fault…" I mumbled, still remembering the slightly earthy taste of her lips and how she seemed to be shocked about it. How beautiful her face looked when blushing.</p>
      <p>"Well aren'tcha the stud? Good choice, Allie!" Father praised, "Mah little vampire slayer… off to become a hero and become a papa of his own little slayer…" he sniffed, hugging me.</p>
      <p>"I'm so proud!" he yelled, crying.</p>
      <p>"Father… then she kissed me on the cheek when I dropped her off today…" I admitted.</p>
      <p>"Oho! Seems like it's mutual… When's the wedding? I wanna officiate," Father chuckled, "O' course, for no fees,"</p>
      <p>"Father!" I yelled, "I don't know what I feel!"</p>
      <p>"Easy there, brumby," he soothed, "I know you're not too keen on relationships right now with Iscariot and the freaks, but I'll handle things, you, young man, focus on yer studies and yer trainin' and that girl o' yours,"</p>
      <p>I rolled my eyes and Father smiled, "Just keep goin', you'll figure it out," he assured me, "Besides, dinner's ready, go wash up,"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>While we were eating, I was thinking about what that freak said. Something about my power. I cleared my throat.</p>
      <p>"Father?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes son?" he asked, "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"That freak… he said that I don't know the power I wield," I said.</p>
      <p>"Aye… I knew this day would come," Father sighed, cleaning his mouth and getting up, pulling out an old book, it had a smiling woman with golden hair and scales on her face. Skinny, but with inner strength. Father was holding her with one arm while looking down at a tiny gray bundle. The words, Allister Caine Anderson were in gold on the front. It was all pictures of me as a baby. Father and I, the woman and I, me sitting up, eating food, even once when I spat up on Father's chest. The woman was beautiful.</p>
      <p>"Her name was Ryustu, and she was your mama. Beautiful, witty, and she loved you more than anything… you were five when we lost 'er… died in a villain attack, when we were at the funeral… you asked me why Mommy wasn't waking up, or huggin' ya, or kissin' ya, or tellin' ye stories, yer little heart broke when you realized she was dead," Father sighed.</p>
      <p>"You were despondent, angry, you told me that you hated me. I see her in you, Allie. I see her every time you smile, every time you laugh and have fun, yer mother is there. She gave you her quirk, she gave you that quirk that made her so strong, but… with little control, even for someone who's had it since childhood," Father took off his glasses, his eyes leaking tears.</p>
      <p>"After London, I had nowhere to go, I was lost. My whole life is torn away once the bloodstained dust settled. Iscariot in shambles, Hellsing without its pet, Millenium turned into fiery damnation. They abandoned me, immortal, forever young, doomed to eternity carrying the sins of London and my enemy on my back, then… your mother, like a scaly, clumsy angel fell into my arms that day many years later in London," He laughed bitterly.</p>
      <p>"I took her for tea and we got along like a house on fire. Then… we fell for each other once she took me here to Japan for a fresh start… where we had you," He took in a sharp breath, "Then… when I got that call… 'Mr. Anderson, your wife is dead'... I broke. I thought, 'No, not my Ryu, not my dear, sweet Ryutsu, Allister's gonna be heartbroken' When I pulled you out of school, it took all my strength not to cry, do you remember when I hugged you?" he asked.</p>
      <p>I nodded, "I asked where Mother was… and you just hugged me so tightly and so closely, you were crying into my hair and telling me over and over that you loved me," I sighed, "But why hide my quirk from me?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"I didn't want ya activatin' it and causin' a scene, Allie. That quirk, Ryuken, is like a berzerk state, yer mother would tell me it was like undergoing psychosis, you don't remember what happens, only that yer covered in blood or wounds and all scaly and yer strength, speed, and endurance all get increased, due to your training and mastery of blades and seals…" Father sighed.</p>
      <p>"I'd be unstoppable…" I sighed, "That's why I'm so attached to Ibara… her presence calms me, much like yours does," I surmised.</p>
      <p>"Then wear that scarf she knitted for ye if ye don't end up in the same class, just remember son… I love you," Father sighed, we finished eating soon after that and he hugged me for good measure.</p>
      <p>That night, staring up at my moonlit ceiling, I smiled.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight… Mother," I sighed.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Verse 3: Hell's Dragon and Eden's Angel Wanna Sin So Bad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Father and I clashed, blades sparking. Our strength wasn't equal, it never was. He was older than me, stronger than me. Yet still, I kept trying. I never gave up. Not once. We broke apart, with me barely dodging the thrown bayonets.</p>
      <p>Then, he got me. My cheek got cut, "C'mon son! Let it out! Just a little bit!" he roared, clashing harshly with me once more, trying to keep me under pressure. I felt like I was gonna break and I didn't like that. I didn't like that feeling of pressure. I didn't like it. I broke the clash, feeling the heat on my face, and all over, my senses were bathed in red.</p>
      <p>I felt cooling tears course down my cheeks, was it my humanity begging my quirk to stop? Father was on the ground, cuts all over him, but he smiled. Was it good? Did I do good? Father? Please tell me I didn't hurt you...</p>
      <p>"Allie... you did so well..." he sighed, pulling me into his arms, but all I could do was cry, it was like a new wound opened up in me. He hugged me tightly.</p>
      <p>"This is necessary, my boy... this is your future we're trainin' for..." Father sighed, "Tears are temporary, but the gains you make stay forever..." All week we trained, hunted, slept, no breaks during training. Yet every time I dropped out of my quirk, I felt so much stronger, yet Father kept on widening the gap, increasing the pressure. I felt like I was losing my mind.</p>
      <p>That's when I knew how strong I had gotten. I could match father's strikes, even pushing him back. His cuts took longer and longer to heal. I ended up more and more animalistic. Father finally stopped me by throwing my scarf at me, which smelled like Ibara, I caught it and calmed almost instantly. I still didn't know what I looked like with my quirk active.</p>
      <p>I was walking alone through the park, taking in the new spring morning with a satisfied smile. I strode along and sort of danced along to the song I was listening to on my earphones. Yet, I still felt the anger and rage, snarling and spitting, golden-eyed and angry. I stayed away from Ibara, not sure how my quirk would react to her being by my side.</p>
      <p>Either way, I needed to stay vigilant. Iscariot was still moving, and every time Father would track them down, they'd get away. I was tired of seeing a new bullet scar or slash scar. I loved the spring. It was a new awakening. When the frost would finally melt away and green and verdant life would return. The flowers would, too...</p>
      <p>"Hello, Mother... Father's been by to clean you, I see!" I chirped. I sat down against the gravestone, "Beautiful day today, isn't it?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Father's been training me to use my quirk... maybe I can become a hero like you? Isn't that wonderful, Mother?" I wondered, "I also made a friend... I'm falling for her, mother, she's beautiful and gentle... her quirk is stunningly so," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Her name is Ibara, and I... I believe that she's an angel, mother... like you were for Father. She's so beautiful... her hair is vines and her eyes are so innocently shiny and I find myself needing her," I huffed.</p>
      <p>"Were you scared to die? Were you... worried? Did you love me and that's why you died? Mother, I... I don't know what you thought, but just know that I love you! I love you so much..." I sighed.</p>
      <p>"I wish you could've met her..." I whispered, "You'd like her, Father does,"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I left the graveyard to see if my hypothesis about Ibara calming me down was true. That's all I needed to know. I marched down the way towards her place. The somewhat warm air billowing through my coat. I was smiling, if my conjecture was correct, I'd be able to have Ibara assist me with the control of it. I found her outside, watering some plots of dirt for flowers.</p>
      <p>She was working diligently and she looked up, "Eep! A-Allister! You scared me!" she gasped.</p>
      <p>"Do forgive me, Ibara, I did not mean any offense," I dismissed, "I just... wanna test something, if you will permit me,"</p>
      <p>She stood, "O-okay... but... somewhere empty," she stammered a little, blushing heavily. I saw her mother through one of the windows giving her a thumbs-up. How crude.</p>
      <p>"Is your mother of a depraved mind?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"No, she just has this idea in her head that you and I are... 'Destined' My father too..." she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Well... let's go," I stated. We walked together in silence, and I noticed her hair was different. There were tiny buds laced into it, "Yer growin' flowers, Ibara?" I asked. Her cheeks went red.</p>
      <p>"I-I have feelings for someone..." she sighed, her eyes darting downwards, then... they bloomed. Red, beautiful poinsettias. They were my favorite flower, so... why? She was acting so weird, dodging my glances or my questions, she was shy. "Oh! Here we are!" Ibara spat, beet red. I didn't get it. Why was she so embarrassed? She's beautiful! I stood across from her in the meadow, seeing her standing there. I tried to activate my quirk, I couldn't.</p>
      <p>"Ibara... please, insult me," I pleaded, "Push all my buttons, annoy me, c'mon! Get me mad!" I urged.</p>
      <p>Ibara quickly looked me up and down, "Your cross is stupid! Why advertise a faith? Isn't that idolatry?" she snapped, I felt sadness.</p>
      <p>"Uuuu Eeehhh..." I moaned, tears streaking down my cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Ah! Allister, please, don't cry!" Ibara gasped.</p>
      <p>"I... I'm wearin' my Father's..." I admitted, "That's... that's MEAN!" I yelled, snapping, and whisking behind her, everything went red. In an instant, I pinned her, her hair spread out below her, her dark green eyes wide and she looked... excited? Her cheeks were red.</p>
      <p>"Oh my..." she crooned, "So... so fast..."</p>
      <p>"Oop! S-sorry..." I mumbled, she held my arm and stared into my eyes. Poinsettia petals and blooms were interspersed throughout her hair. She reached up and touched my cheek.</p>
      <p>"What's your favorite flower?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Uh... Poinsettias..." I breathed, smelling the scent of the blossoms and her scent mingling. She grinned. Her eyes half-lidded as my hand loosened from her neck.</p>
      <p>"Ah... it's you," Ibara said, "The person I have feelings for,"</p>
      <p>"But I almost... lost it..." I whispered, "I could hurt you, badly..."</p>
      <p>"But you didn't... just squeezed me a little," she assured, "Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than I appear,"</p>
      <p>"I just... don't know how to feel about you... you're beautiful, kind, gentle, and you never ask for repayment..." I sighed, "You make... you make me feel like I'm not alone..." I admitted.</p>
      <p>Ibara smiled and I helped her up, dusting her off. She kept on rubbing at my face, "You have scales...?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"I do?" I wondered, Feeling her peel my lips back.</p>
      <p>"Hraht harr... hoo-" I asked.</p>
      <p>"The teeth of a monster... sharp and animalistic... I don't like it when you hide that side of you," she sighed, "So come on..." she whispered, letting go of my mouth. Father noted all the changes I went through, scale-growth, tooth-growth, even heightening senses. It was so strange, seeing Ibara so... happy about that weirded me out.</p>
      <p>She stood on tiptoe to kiss me, her hair wrapping a little strand or two around my arm. It was so odd, but the desire in her eyes was oddly scaring me. She smiled up at me and was inches away, the soft petals tickling my face. I smiled, and she giggled.</p>
      <p>"There we go... there's that pretty smile,"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"That's a new one, what's wrong, Allie?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>"It's just... Ibara... and I... I decided to test this hypothesis you spoke of when we trained. About her... calming me?" I mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Oh no, do I have to officiate her funeral?" Father sighed, "She seemed like the sweetest-"</p>
      <p>"No! No, it's just... she got... weird," I continued, "One second, I'm standing in front of her, and the next, I'm pinning her and she's blushing and... you know her hair?" I asked.</p>
      <p>Father nodded.</p>
      <p>"She told me it grows flowers when she has romantic feelings for someone... and they grew poinsettias and she said it'd be her prospective lover's favorite flower," I concluded.</p>
      <p>"An' Poinsettias are your favorite kind of flower?" Father wondered, continuing after my nod.</p>
      <p>"Seems like she likes you back, Allister, you protected her for three weeks after that vampire attack. All those presents and support, she loves you, Allister," Father explained.</p>
      <p>"But what if her calming me DOESN'T work? What if... I become a monster?" I asked, "I don't wanna hurt her... I don't wanna hurt her at all!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"Allie, listen... you won't, you're not a monster..." Father assured me.</p>
      <p>"That's not all... I wanted to sin... I wanted to sin so badly with her. She's so pretty... and she makes me feel so good," I admitted.</p>
      <p>"That's natural for someone your age, Allister," Father sighed, "Holding it back is important, but considering that she's prime beef for vampires... go with yer sin, my son,"</p>
      <p>"What?! Father!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"Allister, what makes another vampire?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>"A victim of the opposite sex as the aggressor, and... they're a virgin?" I mumbled, "Oh god..." I sighed.</p>
      <p>"See? See? Now yer gettin' it..." Father crooned, "Get goin'!" he encouraged.</p>
      <p>"Father, no!" I protested.</p>
      <p>"Why not?" Father asked, "You want to protect her, right? Please her, yes? I know this is out of left-field, but... would you be able to bear it if she were to become a vampire? Bear the load of the innocent girl you saved? What if she gets attacked and you're not there to save her from becoming a fledgling to someone she doesn't love?"</p>
      <p>I stepped back, "It's not right! I don't... I don't want to do it for a selfish reason!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"Son... this is for your lovely angel, it's not selfish if you love something. Go to her," Father sighed.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I smelled blood, metal, and stale cooking. I dashed in, smelling them all, seeing two ravaged bodies and the symbol of Section XIII on the wall. The three scents wreaked havoc on my nostrils as one of the bodies shifted. It was Ibara's mother.</p>
      <p>"Al-" she said through the blood, "Ibara... she's hiding..."</p>
      <p>I drew one of my bayonets, "Please understand, Mrs. Shiozaki, that I do this to halt your transformation into a ghoul, rest now, mother of the angel I love," I stated, finishing her before she could change. It was odd, she was bitten, but her husband was turned into mincemeat. By a pair of guns I knew quite well from my father's lessons on Iscariot's weaponry.</p>
      <p>Heinkel's pistols killed my angel's father... and a beast ravaged my angel's mother...</p>
      <p>"May you both find your way to heaven... I will do my best to care for your daughter," I sighed, walking through the halls and seeing pictures lining the wall. Seeing Ibara growing up, seeing my angel so happy made me happy. Yet now...</p>
      <p>I heard her closet door open, and saw her, her green eyes full of questions. I dropped my bloody bayonet and held my arms spread wide. She ran into them, sobbing, knowing what happened and what I did. I held her tightly as the authorities were met by my father, who trailed me to make sure I was okay. Ibara held onto me tightly, pain in her eyes and sobs.</p>
      <p>How could someone do this to a girl that they had no involvement with? How could someone so callously murder her parents? What a mess... Father smiled as I walked up with Ibara cradled in my arms, still sobbing. Iscariot will PAY. They will rue the day they made my angel cry!</p>
      <p>"Allister... Allister..." she sniffed.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry... I'm here, and I won't ever let you go..." I sighed, "I will do my best to ensure that you're protected..."</p>
      <p>"It happened so fast... so fast and..." she sniffed heavily, burying her face into my chest. I held her as she mourned, I knew that if I was just faster... I'd be able to save them. I felt her hair wrap around me gently. Father stood close to us.</p>
      <p>"Sir?" an officer asked him.</p>
      <p>"Yes officer?" he ventured.</p>
      <p>"Do you know this girl?" the officer asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes, she's my son's friend, this is Section XIII business, I am Paladin Alexander Anderson, a survivor of the Battle of Death's River. If you need identification, I am certainly capable of giving it," Father growled, pulling out a PARCHMENT. He unfolded it as the officer gasped at it.</p>
      <p>"This girl is under my protection, let her speak on her own time when she has had time to mourn," Father said, "It would do her so much better if you do not hound her with questions now,"</p>
      <p>Ibara looked up at me, "Thank you..." she sighed.</p>
      <p>"I didn't do anything..." I huffed, "Aside from stopping your mother from turning into a ghoul,"</p>
      <p>"You came to check on me..." Ibara said, voice watery, "If you weren't there..."</p>
      <p>"If I was here your parents would be unharmed, it's my fault if my father didn't take an hour to convince me to sin," I huffed.</p>
      <p>"Hm? Sin?" Ibara sniffled.</p>
      <p>"Shshshsh... don't worry, Ibara..." I soothed, "Just sleep, okay?"</p>
      <p>Father and I walked back to the house after giving the police our statements, they took the bullet casings from Heinkel's pistols. What the hell was Iscariot up to? Why were they trying to hurt Ibara? We came home and Ibara was asleep, wrapping herself in my coat, hair clinging to me. I smiled down at her.</p>
      <p>"So... she's staying with us for now?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes. At least until we determine what the hell Iscariot wants with her..." Father growled, "Poor girl, losin' her parents..."</p>
      <p>"Where is she… gonna stay? Certainly not in my room, right?" I laughed, seeing my father's expression brightened. That manic smile mostly reserved for nosferatu stretched on his face. Making me tremble.</p>
      <p>Because when it was directed at me?</p>
      <p>It's usually reserved for when I did something wrong or he found something hilarious.</p>
      <p>"Allie, you know, it's not easy takin' care of plants, 'specially not Poinsettias. They need nutrients, something to root themselves to, and she's made herself quite comfortable with ya," Father teased, smirking, "Jus' remember, this is because you love her and DON'T wanna see 'er become a vampire, I knew installin' that soundproofing was gonna come in handy…"</p>
      <p>"Father! She lost her parents! This is THE WORST TIME for sexual actions!" I hissed.</p>
      <p>"Never stopped yer mother," Father giggled, "Hahh… young love," he sighed, turning with a rustle of pages whirling and then… he was gone.</p>
      <p>Great.</p>
      <p>Just great.</p>
      <p>I'm stuck in my house, father's gone, and my grieving angel is asleep in my arms… She shifted a little and smiled, "Mm…" she mumbled. I laid her on my bed and she snuggled into the sheets, sighing. I sat beside my bed, holding her hand.</p>
      <p>"Everything's gonna be alright, father's gonna solve this and we're gonna be in UA together," I huffed.</p>
      <p>"That sounds nice," she muttered, opening her eyes and smiling at me, "Is everything alright?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"I'm more concerned about you, Ibara…" I sighed, "Even if I was… coming over for more… dubious reasons…"</p>
      <p>Ibara leaned on her free hand, raising an eyebrow, "Oh?" she asked, "What was your objective?"</p>
      <p>"Have I… explained how other vampires are made?" I asked, red-faced.</p>
      <p>"I've done my research," Ibara stated, "After I met you and your father, I started to research, Bram Stoker was invaluable,"</p>
      <p>"There's more to it than that," I stated, "A virgin must be turned by a vampire of the opposite sex to become a fledgling, then, they must suck the blood of another person with their consent to become a full one,"</p>
      <p>"So… you were… coming… to… oh goodness…" Ibara connected the dots. I sighed and closed my eyes.</p>
      <p>"Then… that happened…" I continued, motioning with my hand.</p>
      <p>"I have one question however," Ibara said, "What exactly is your father? He seems to be… off,"</p>
      <p>"Well… he's a regenerator. He can regenerate his body, I have a very slow version of it. His nemesis was even better at it but… I'm sorry for not getting there sooner," I apologized. Ibara sighed heavily.</p>
      <p>"Believe me, my parents were all over you and I being together. Once they heard about you saving me from that vampire… all those gifts were to win you over," she admitted, "I somehow fell for you sometime after you saved me,"</p>
      <p>"Hah! My father already decided that he'd officiate our wedding, even if he's excommunicated from the Catholic Church," I laughed, remembering her comment about me having scales.</p>
      <p>"Uhm… Ibara? You said I had some scales on me," I said, raising an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"Well, you have some on your cheeks, and they taper down your neck, maybe there are other places?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Miss Shiozaki, are you… flirting with me?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"No, but… I was just wondering if I could take a look?" she mumbled.</p>
      <p>I sighed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from my drawer, going into my bathroom and closing the door, looking into the mirror.</p>
      <p>"Hahhhh… okay! Let's see the damage…" I sighed, shrugging off my shirt, the warm metal of my cross knocking against my chest. I noticed small golden scales on my back and chest, I cocked my head to the side.</p>
      <p>"Huh… she's not wrong…" I mumbled, opening my mouth and seeing that both sets of canine teeth became much sharper, "Great, now I'm gonna be mistaken for a vampire…" I sighed. I pulled on my pajama pants, leaving the bathroom after meticulously brushing my teeth. Ibara had the television on and a menu for a certain movie Father liked was on the screen.</p>
      <p>She looked up at me and her jaw dropped, "Oh… oh my…" she gasped.</p>
      <p>"What?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"You're… you're so… muscular…" she gulped.</p>
      <p>I smiled, "Why thank you, Ibara," I chirped, "My father likes this movie, he kind of likes slasher movies,"</p>
      <p>Ibara picked Friday the Thirteenth, mostly Father would nitpick the crap out of the kills. Saying that he'd win against Jason and his mother in barely a second. Ibara wrapped her vines around me as the movie played, her arms wrapped around me.</p>
      <p>I guess she likes slasher movies? She watched me closely, examining me. She leaned against me.</p>
      <p>"So warm… Mm…" she sighed, the petals in her hair tickling me a little bit. I started to blush, feeling her this close…? I started to feel… odd. Even if she was sad, it was my duty to protect her. My favorite song's chorus played through my head, seeing those wide green eyes staring into my own made my blood turn hot.</p>
      <p>I wanna sin so bad. I wanna sin, and I know there'd be no goin' back if I did. Ibara was so close, her scent making me go crazy.</p>
      <p>"Ibara… I know that I just explained a lot… but, and I know that you're at a high-risk for being a vampire's pet, but… but I…" I felt a lump in my throat, pushing it down, "When I… held you down… did you like it?" I asked, "Just for future referen-" I was yanked by my cross into kissing her, she had her arms locked around my neck, and I noticed that she was in… tears?</p>
      <p>Was she covering up her grief with her lust? Sex isn't a cure-all tonic for grief. I didn't know what to do or how to proceed. She separated from me, "You have no idea how much I wanted to have this…" she sighed, "You this close to me, holding me, and… and you keep on protecting me and saving me from things I barely understand… you came to me like a blood-soaked crusader, throwing your silver bayonet into the side of that monster,"</p>
      <p>"Right… but… I don't want to," I mumbled.</p>
      <p>"You don't want to sin? Why're you so scared of it?" Ibara asked, looking up at me with innocence in her eyes, and innocence I fell for. Tears still fell down her cheeks and I dried them.</p>
      <p>"I… I'm scared of a lot of things, losing myself to my quirk, losing my father to some unkillable monster, and… losing you, hurting you if I do this, even if it ensures your safety if a vampire tries to control you, but leaves you a zombified husk of what once was," I admitted, "No matter how strong I get, you'll become my weakness, you'll become my weakness for others to exploit. Plus… I don't want to force you… you must think I'm perverted, that I'm a creep that just saved you for this," I sighed.</p>
      <p>Ibara giggled, then started to laugh, "As if that ever crossed my mind! You've been nothing but kind, and gentle… sometimes I doubted you could even raise those blades without becoming pale," she giggled, "You're both a man, and a monster… two sides of a coin that your parents gave you…"</p>
      <p>"Will you walk this path with me? The path of some boy with blades, a coat, and a cross? Will you become a hero alongside me? Or will you not sin with me and still be vulnerable?" I asked, touching her cheek and tracing it, leaning in.</p>
      <p>"Tell me, my angel," I whispered.</p>
      <p>"So eloquent…" she sighed, "If I am your angel… then prove it,"</p>
      <p>We kissed, passion flooded from me like blood, my hair billowing in an unseen wind, I pulled back, and she countered with hungered, greedy kisses. Her hands running through my hair, it wasn't too long, but not as short as my father's. My inner fire stoked, we came up for air.</p>
      <p>"Hah… ah…" I gasped, saliva dripped from my fanged maw, Ibara was panting a little bit, smiling. Her hands clasped together, her eyes closing a little bit, I smiled and leaned back in.</p>
      <p>"What's taking so long, Ibara?" I asked, hissing a little, my eyes changing color from green to red-orange. Was this something Alucard was warning me of? The love I'd know?</p>
      <p>"I'm just… surprised…" she sighed, "Surprised that you're so good at kissing,"</p>
      <p>"It's because your lips taste so good, Allister…" she whispered, pulling me against her. I towered over her, even when sitting and laying here with her. It was my father's genes being shown in me. I was born to be a weapon just like him.</p>
      <p>Ibara shuddered as my breath hissed out, my smile small. I looked down at her chest. She blushed and avoided my gaze.</p>
      <p>"Oh… sorry, my father's intimidating appearance carried over to me…" I laughed, 'He isn't back yet… that worries me…' I thought.</p>
      <p>Ibara was still shy, her eyes still not meeting mine as I kissed her soft cheek, her hair weakly wrapped around me, teasing my chest and rubbing my oddly itchy scales. She was still shy. I reached down and squeezed her chest gently.</p>
      <p>"Ah!" she gasped, "Uhm…" she mumbled, "S-sorry…"</p>
      <p>She started to remove her shawl, her cheeks beet red, her dress was cute, but she kept looking away, I kissed her neck, feeling her thorns dig in. They stung, but it was somehow sweet. I wrapped my arms around her, "Don't apologize… take your time, dear," I sighed.</p>
      <p>Ibara slid her dress down, her pale skin glowed in the silver moonlight coming in through the window. Her dark green eyes met my warm golden, I smiled.</p>
      <p>"Finally, you look at me…" I sighed, kissing her warm skin, seeing the growing bruise on her neck from when I kissed it. I reached behind her and undid her bra, she immediately covered her breasts with her arm.</p>
      <p>"Ibara… don't cover that beautiful body of yours…" I sighed again, grabbing her arm gently, knowing that I didn't know the kind of strength I had. If I was able to stagger my father, who'd ended Alucard and stopped the Battle of Death's River alongside the remaining members of Hellsing, I was so worried that I'd break her.</p>
      <p>"Allie… n-not yet…" she stammered, I let go of her arm and kissed her lips, trailing down her jaw and neck, waiting for her to move her arm, "Dear, please," I sighed.</p>
      <p>She moved her arm and she smiled, "You're the first one I've ever shared a bed with, I'm so nervous…" she admitted, her cutely blushing cheeks and sad smile, tracing a vicious, three-striped scar on my cheek, tapering down to my jaw with her soft, gentle hand.</p>
      <p>"What happened?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"A vampire almost killed me when I was five, luckily my father killed it," I sighed. She leaned up and kissed it, licking at it a little.</p>
      <p>"Mm… does it feel better?" she asked, moving on to one on my chest, a weighty slash that almost killed me from a werewolf father killed that almost ate me.</p>
      <p>She kissed it, humming a little bit. She pulled me a little closer, she only came up to my chest when sitting and laying down, able to hang off my neck when I was standing. I returned her kisses with my own, exploring her body gently, her beauty enhanced by her soft, gentle voice.</p>
      <p>I felt something moist on her panties, not knowing what it was, she was a little apprehensive about it, "What is this?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Your father seriously didn't… have the talk with you?" she gasped as I massaged her smallish breasts.</p>
      <p>"What talk? Father told me that if a mother and father wish on a star, they get a baby," I said, "Then again, what's with my… uhm… bayonet?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Allister, my love, that… happens, when a boy sees a girl he's attracted to…" she explained, "The girl seems to… prepare, herself for the boy, it's a shameful act, but… not to those who love each other,"</p>
      <p>"What does the boy do?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Well, it's… hard to describe… my mother never got to that part, and my father would just blush and look away," Ibara admitted, her fingers tapping together.</p>
      <p>"Well! No time like the present to find out, right?" I asked, sliding her panties off gently, calmly. My hand brushed against the odd hole.</p>
      <p>"Huh? Why's it wet? Ew…" I asked, seeing her turn scarlet and look away, stuttering, I raised it and took a whiff of it. 'Huh…' I thought, licking at it oddly sensually.</p>
      <p>"Tastes… weird… like some sort of… ice cream? It's so weird…" I mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Allister… you're so pure…" Ibara sighed, smiling.</p>
      <p>"Hm? Sorry, uh… is it normal for girls to leak like this?" I asked, "Sometimes some girls Father and I saved wanted to… repay me, sometimes they'd say that they're… 'wet'. Father would steer me away really quick,"</p>
      <p>Ibara giggled sheepishly as I maneuvered my pants down, seeing Ibara look at it in confusion, "I… I don't know how virginity works, do we… go all the way or… is it me just putting it in?" I asked, wishing I still had my phone so I could call Father to ask him.</p>
      <p>I hesitated, poised over it, her hands over her face, she was still blushing, and I closed my eyes. 'To protect her… anything! I don't care! Ibara makes me happy, and her safety makes me happy, I'd rather kill her as a ghoul rather than a fledgling!' I thought, starting.</p>
      <p>"Ahhhhh…" she moaned, grabbing the sheets in a death grip, she was wincing, tears in her eyes.</p>
      <p>"Ibara?! Did I…" I gasped, pulling back and embracing her tightly, fearful tears streaking down my cheeks, "Don't cry! Don't cry, Ibara…" I sighed, "I'm SO sorry…"</p>
      <p>"Allister…" she said, "You're crying?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah! Did it hurt? I didn't mean to hurt you…" I sniffed, "Stupid! Stupid Allister! Thinkin' he can just save a girl and protect her!" I moaned, feeling her lips against mine gently.</p>
      <p>"You're not stupid, Allie… it's only natural…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"For sex?" I sniffed.</p>
      <p>"Yeah… I have to get used to you…" she explained, "Try again, sweetheart…"</p>
      <p>I tried again, "Ahhh… see? It doesn't hurt so bad…" Ibara assured me, "I grew my flowers for you, I know you won't hurt me…" she sighed, I slid in deeper, "Hahh!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around me, her hair tangling around me.</p>
      <p>At that moment, I had her. My angel finally became mine. She fell into my arms, just like Mother did for Father. If I didn't save her… I wouldn't be here now. I continued to go at it, she gripped me tightly, her hair rustling and her moans loud.</p>
      <p>I had sinned.</p>
      <p>She had sinned.</p>
      <p>It felt so good… maybe when father gets back, he can start training her for combat. I'd love to train her.</p>
      <p>"Allister… you look so different…" she panted, "Mmm…"</p>
      <p>"Ibara… I truly love you… and I promise to protect you from everything that comes our way, be it villain, vampire, or any other monsters…" I groaned, feeling her vines wrap around me tighter.</p>
      <p>"Kiss me… kiss me…" she begged, her voice breathy, I went gently, not wanting her to get hurt any more than she had. I kissed her, she was oddly tight, but her neediness was cute. Something started to rise after a minute or two, we parted, a string of saliva dripping down onto her chin.</p>
      <p>Something was coming, I didn't know what, but my more animalistic side was happy. She was louder, holding me so close and tightly, her vines nearly crushing me. I could take bullets, swords, claws, all kinds of things, but she was nearly stabbing me, crushing me.</p>
      <p>I was losing breath, and something settled in my heart, a feeling of, 'If I die, I'm glad it's to you…'</p>
      <p>Then, I felt something release, and Ibara let out a cry of, "Allie!"</p>
      <p>"Ghk! I-I…" I choked out, feeling the vines let me go and I fell against her, slightly bleeding from her thorns. Ibara was concerned.</p>
      <p>"Allister? What's with those holes?" she asked, seeing my punctures.</p>
      <p>"Your... vines... cut into me…" I panted heavily, "You… kinda… scared me…"</p>
      <p>"Oh… oh no…" Ibara sighed, "I'm so sorry, normally I… soften my vines, but… my mind went blank and it felt so good… and when I released I didn't know until right then."</p>
      <p>I kissed her on the cheek, "Ibara, it's okay… it's alright, I've done what I wanted, I love you, and now you're mine…" I sighed, "I'm so glad you decided to join me…"</p>
      <p>She smiled, tear streaks on her cheeks, was she still hurting?</p>
      <p>"Ibara… I will avenge them…" I snarled, "I will avenge your parents, and everyone Iscariot has killed!"</p>
      <p>Ibara smiled and kissed me, "All I want is you, here with me… and safe," she yawned. I pulled the covers over us and snuggled against her, her eyes half-lidded.</p>
      <p>"You're the only thing I have left now, Allister…" she whispered.</p>
      <p>I wondered where the rest of her family was. I had no family on Father's side, and Mother's side never knew about us. If Father never comes back from a hunt one day… I'd truly be alone.</p>
      <p>Until I met Ibara.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"AMEN!" Anderson thundered, kicking down the church door, his blades out, his eyes wide. He hated what had happened to his son's friend. Justice needed to be done. He tracked the vampire down to this small church in the borough of Hosu.</p>
      <p>His eyes settled on the ruined pews and strewn-about hymn books and bibles, torn apart. Pews splintered, but… there was something here. Something angry. Something familiar. A Nosferatu, the malefic aura consumed the area.</p>
      <p>Anderson smiled, his blades crossed, "Where are you, vampire? I have a slice of just-" he was cut off by a combat knife slashing his cheek. It came from the outside. It was metal, but the man who threw it was the source of the aura.</p>
      <p>"Who the hell are you?" the man growled, "The monster already moved on…"</p>
      <p>"Oh? Then why do you have such a strong aura?" Anderson asked.</p>
      <p>"I've been protecting this part of town," the man snarled, grabbing two more knives, "And you're stepping into my territory,"</p>
      <p>"It's rude to not give your name to your opponent," he continued.</p>
      <p>"Fine then, I am Alexander Anderson, Paladin, the Angel's Dust, the Judas Priest," Anderson growled, smiling.</p>
      <p>"Hahahahahahaha Hehehehehehehe… a FOSSIL?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding!" The man cackled.</p>
      <p>"I'm afraid not, boy," Anderson growled, "If you dare stand in my way, I will not hesitate to cut you down where you stand!"</p>
      <p>The man and Anderson clashed, "Can ye regenerate? Can ye summon endless bayonets? Can ye match my speed?" he asked, feeling his arm getting slashed, his arm gushed blood and the man smiled.</p>
      <p>"Hah! For one of the only survivors of the Battle of Death's River, you're slow, old man!" the man snapped, "I'm Stain! The hero that will bring society into a new age of heroes! You're one of the good ones!"</p>
      <p>"Then why're we fightin'?" Anderson wondered.</p>
      <p>"I just wanna see what a fight with Alexander Anderson would be like!" Stain yelled.</p>
      <p>'Oh lord, please, don't make me kill this kid…' Anderson thought, feeling his body freeze.</p>
      <p>"What the-" he gasped.</p>
      <p>*SHKKKK!* Stain's blade stabbed through his chest, "Gotcha!" he snapped.</p>
      <p>Pages fluttered, restraining Stain against the far wall as Anderson pulled the blade out.</p>
      <p>"Blessed silver, eh? Not bad, kid," Anderson praised, "Mind if I give it a go?"</p>
      <p>"By all means, go ahead, Anderson," Stain said, "It'll be a lot of fun fighting you then!"</p>
      <p>Anderson smiled, summoning more blades and dashing in, clashing with Stain, the pair still fought before Stain stopped. They put their blades away.</p>
      <p>"I'm convinced you're the real-deal, Anderson, so… what brings ya to Hosu?" Stain asked oddly jovially. Anderson smirked.</p>
      <p>"A vampire belonging to Iscariot killed a pair of people very important to someone I know," Anderson explained, avoiding using his son or Ibara in the explanation.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, it seems like Iscariot's been kicking around, vampire attacks have got everybody on edge," Stain sighed, "Still, it's an honor to meet you, Alexander Anderson," he said.</p>
      <p>"You know me?" Anderson said, slightly surprised at the young man saying that.</p>
      <p>"Who doesn't know you?! I mean, seriously, you DEFINED the definition of Hero!" Stain cried, reminding Anderson of his son whenever he'd get excited.</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't say that, Stain…" Anderson sighed, "I'm no hero, I'm a man serving no one,"</p>
      <p>Stain and Anderson searched the church, seeing bloodstains, and nothing really of note. Aside from nibbled-on bones and oddly enough… a symbol, similar to Iscariot's… but not at the same time. Like a bad rendition of it.</p>
      <p>Stain copied it down and looked at Anderson's shaking fists, his gritted teeth, and his anger not just seen, but felt.</p>
      <p>"They bastardized their mission by fraternizing with the creatures cursed by God, those who walk the night…" Anderson growled, "I didn't almost die so they could murder as they please! Where's Hellsing when you need 'em?!"</p>
      <p>For the rest of the night, Anderson continued his investigation. Soon, he used his pages to return home, seeing the moon in the sky. He went inside, removed his coat, and put the coat on the rack, walking up to his son's door, opening it silently, and seeing him sleeping peacefully, Ibara in his arms.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, son, sleep well," he sighed. He smelled the odd smell of sex and chuckled a little bit, then realizing that he forgot to have the talk, huffing.</p>
      <p>'At least he figured it out…' Anderson thought.</p>
      <p>He closed the door, going to his room and saying his prayers, pleading for guidance, pleading for protection for his son, and his friend. Almost to the point of tears. A father's worry settled in his heart, not wanting his son to end up misguided and power-mad like Enrico, or a monster like Alucard.</p>
      <p>He smiled, settling into bed and removing his glasses, knowing that in a few weeks his son and his friend? No, girlfriend, would take the UA entrance exam. Yet it concerned him, they required the use of quirks. Allister inherited his mother's quirk, the regeneration, and bayonets only making him more of the perfect warrior.</p>
      <p>Anderson turned off the light, falling into a deep sleep, flashes of that horrid night in London. Enrico's death, Alucard's death, slashing through his legion of familiars, relentlessly human. His precious Iscariot Order… his children.</p>
      <p>Anderson woke up to the morning sunlight streaming in, with rustling coming from his son's room.</p>
      <p>'Ah, that's right… it was just…' he thought.</p>
      <p>'A dream…' he yawned, stretched, and put on his glasses.</p>
      <p>Alexander Anderson had a new purpose. He was a father. That's all he needed to be.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saint Guillotine and the Inner Beast.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I woke up, feeling Ibara cuddled against my chest, asleep. She was so cute. I chuckled and gently shook her, but she started to mumble, grabbing my hands and squeezing. She was such a cute sleepyhead.</p>
      <p>She was still hurting, but I had her back. I was gonna help her and get her strong. Maybe it'd be better to find out if Father and I could figure out a way to make her vines blessed? Maybe I could ask Auntie Seras if Ibara would prefer firearms?</p>
      <p>I rose and put on some new clothes, Ibara was sound asleep in our bed. I saw her stir. Her eyes opened.</p>
      <p>"Mm…? So it wasn't a dream?" she mewed, I smiled.</p>
      <p>"Did you sleep well?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes, thank you…" she yawned, walking up to me and laying against me, "So warm…" she sighed. I smiled.</p>
      <p>"There's gotta be some spare clothes, even if they'll be loose around the chest, sometimes Auntie Seras visits," I said, crossing into the guest room, covering Ibara with my coat.</p>
      <p>"Your father has a sister?" Ibara asked.</p>
      <p>"What? No! Auntie Seras helped out when I was little. The nickname stuck, and there's Uncle Pip, too! But he's a weird shadow-thing! Then there was Lady Integra… but… well," I sighed, I missed Lady Integra a lot. She always knew what to say, and was respectful of my father.</p>
      <p>She also gave me my coat and got me my glasses, so I always kept them round-framed. I passed Ibara one of Auntie Seras's shirts and a pair of her jeans. There was only some loose fabric, but it fit her alright.</p>
      <p>We had to wait until the investigation was done to move Ibara's stuff out. Father seemed to be in a good mood, whistling, smiling in his non-ax-murderer smile. He turned to us.</p>
      <p>"Ah, good morning, lovebirds…" he teased, "I'm surprised that the bed's still alive,"</p>
      <p>Ibara and I blushed, she grabbed my hand, "W-well… I don't think Allister's THAT strong…" she stammered.</p>
      <p>"Oho, you know nothin' 'bout his true strength, my dear," Father hinted, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed a little. If Lady Integra was still around, this whole problem would be done in a night, and Father would get jealous.</p>
      <p>"I did get a call though!" he announced, "Due to the increasing vampire attacks and increase in Vatican presence, Seras is comin'!"</p>
      <p>I grinned, "Aw yeah! I haven't seen her in forever! Ibara, you'd like 'er, she's cool!" I cheered, my good mood never could go down.</p>
      <p>"Still, what's with the puncture scars, boyo?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>It was Ibara's turn to turn beet red and hide her face behind her hands, "I almost choked him…" she admitted, "I-I didn't mean to…"</p>
      <p>Father started to snicker, then laugh, a loud and booming thunder-laugh that made me start to get defensive.</p>
      <p>"Oh my… Oh goodness…" he wheezed, "Oh… oh… Ohahahahaha… you must've made her sing last night! Pahahahahaha! Wait till your Auntie hears about this…"</p>
      <p>He beat the table with his fist, I sighed and looked at Ibara with a 'see what I have to deal with?' expression. Then the comment about Auntie.</p>
      <p>"NO! Don't tell Auntie! She might hurt Ibara! Please don't tell her! Especially not Uncle Pip!" I begged, "He'll never leave us alone!"</p>
      <p>"Still, you two have fun at the exam today, just be careful and you two stay close," he reminded us, wiggling his eyebrows at me. When we left, I was a little embarrassed.</p>
      <p>"Allie, it's okay," Ibara assured me, "It's just an exam, and we're going to do well!"</p>
      <p>"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about you and everything that happened to you…" I sighed heavily and we saw the campus. It was a huge H-shaped building, and I gripped Ibara's hand a little tightly.</p>
      <p>"Hm? What's on your gloves, dear?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Just… well, it's my father's old set, one says: Speak with the Dead and the other says: Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now. I wear 'em 'cause it's kind of a good luck charm," I explained. She and I went into the school, following the signs to the auditorium.</p>
      <p>She sat next to me and I gulped, seeing that we had different battle centers. So I have to hide my quirk. Unless Auntie, Father, or there was someone with a HEAVY tranquilizer. I knew my blades, pages, and natural strength should be enough.</p>
      <p>"ALRIIIIIGHT! Gooooooooooddddddd MORNING… UA! How is everyone today?!" A man with a blond pompadour and the oddest leather clothes I've ever seen yowled. Nobody responded, and I felt a little bad.</p>
      <p>"I'm good!" I responded, waving a little. The man grinned.</p>
      <p>"At least somebody's in a good mood!" he said, "Anywho, here's the deal, you gotta beat the tar outta some robots! Each of them has different point values as outlined in your handy-dandy School Handbook!"</p>
      <p>I flipped to the page with them on there, 'One pointer, two pointers, three-pointers… Hm…' I thought, 'I could be strong enough to cut through their armor plating… Ibara could throw them… but the problem is maybe I'll have to boost myself a little just to do so.' Ibara was holding my hand and I squeezed it.</p>
      <p>'Don't be nervous, if I don't get in, that's okay! I can help Father and Auntie out! Besides, if Ibara's happy, I'm happy, too!' I thought, 'Also… Auntie Seras is coming, and she's always encouraging me as Father does… just a lot more violently sometimes…'</p>
      <p>"The one with the most points wins! In this case, you get in!" Pompadour Guy yowled, "SO GET OUT THERE AND BREAK! A! LEG! PLUS ULTRA!"</p>
      <p>Everyone was silent, and then I yelled, "HECK YEAH!</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ibara took me aside and kissed me, pulling away, "You'll do great, Allister… don't worry," she assured me.</p>
      <p>"Y-yeah, okay! Just… if I don't make it in… I'll be around, I guess?" I mumbled. I went with my group, seeing her walk away until she was with the other group. I didn't like this. I didn't like it. I felt a tug on my coat and I turned.</p>
      <p>I saw a tiny kid with curly purple hair and black beady eyes, "Where'd you score a hottie like that?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"A 'hottie'? What's that? Ibara's not hot, she's warm," I stated, "Also, she's not a game." I cocked my head to the side, not getting what this kid was saying.</p>
      <p>"Wait… are you saying she's pretty?" I asked, "Well… she is quite beautiful…" I mumbled, remembering her pale skin shining in the moonlight and how she held me. I smiled.</p>
      <p>"She's more beautiful than Lady Integra, that's for sure… wait no, she's in second, Auntie's in third," I said, "Does that answer your question? I hope it does!"</p>
      <p>The boy sighed, "Look, what I meant is… is she… you know?" He whistled.</p>
      <p>"Oh! Yes, she is! Very good, but I am a little biased… seeing as she's my first girlfriend an' all!" I said, "She was so gentle, and she almost took my breath away, literally!"</p>
      <p>The kid looked at me stunned. I smiled, "My name is Allister Anderson," I said.</p>
      <p>"Minoru Mineta…" he squeaked, "Oh my god, you GOT LAID?!"</p>
      <p>"Laid? Well, we did lay down…" I mumbled.</p>
      <p>Minoru smacked his face in irritation.</p>
      <p>We walked together, I didn't know why Minoru wanted so many details… or why he was bleeding from his nose. I thought nosebleeds only happened if you rubbed your nose too hard or you got hit too hard in the nose?</p>
      <p>Anyway! I'm glad I made my first guy friend! Pip didn't count because he was attached to Seras. He taught me how to shoot guns. Father kept my gun locked up. I stood before the main gate to the exam ground.</p>
      <p>I summoned two bayonets and grinned, "Alright, let's go!" I snapped, crossing them and charging in ahead of everyone, "AMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!" I howled, throwing one in the wheel of a one-pointer, my bloodthirsty grin widened.</p>
      <p>I ran through the streets, remembering Lady Integra's words, <em>"Allister, you're the son of a weapon and a woman with one of the strongest quirks. But please, remember your humanity."</em></p>
      <p>My humanity is my greatest strength as a fighter, I know exactly how it feels to have my back up against the wall. I stabbed a three-pointer right into its 'brain', using my natural agility to full effect. I was no tank.</p>
      <p>Auntie Seras and Father trained me in tandem, and she always played to my weaknesses, <em>"If you can't handle a stronger foe, then how can you call yourself a hunter, Allie?"</em></p>
      <p>I skidded to a stop, seeing a boy with oddly rock-like arms holding back a bot, I sprung into action, throwing one of my blades into the thing's fuselage. I darted in and used some pages to yank the kid out of the way of the explosion.</p>
      <p>"Whoa!" the boy gasped, "You helped me!"</p>
      <p>"Of course! You were havin' trouble, yeah?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Well, that was super-manly! Thanks so much!" he said, "I'm Eijiro!" he exclaimed.</p>
      <p>"Allister, so your power is to harden?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Yep! Cool, huh? What's yours?" he wondered.</p>
      <p>"I don't like to talk about it, 'cause it scares me," I said.</p>
      <p>"What? The blades? The pages? Dude, that's cool!" Eijiro exclaimed.</p>
      <p>"That's not my quirk… I gotta get mad, super mad, or pushed too far," I said.</p>
      <p>We stuck together for the rest of the time, I liked him, he was the defense I needed. I stood tall, bayonets shattered, and coat askew. This was the tail end of it. I was about to drop the hilts until…</p>
      <p>"DUDE! GET BACK!" Eijiro yelled, pushing me out of the way of a speeding Three-Pointer. He wasn't hardened, but he went flying. I saw him fall and tumble back.</p>
      <p>"What… Eijiro? Eijiro! You okay?!" I gasped, running over to him and seeing his arm at an odd angle.</p>
      <p>"Guh… you're kinda scatterbrained, arent'cha?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Sorry…" I sighed, "I should've been payin' more attention but'cha wanna see something cool?" I asked, not believing what I was about to do. I summoned more bayonets, the Three-Pointer wheeled back and aimed at me.</p>
      <p>'Remember my humanity… if I can't face stronger foes… how can I call myself a hero? How can I call myself Saint Guillotine's son?' I thought, feeling my power thrumming just under the surface. I smiled.</p>
      <p>"Beast of steel… beast of machine…" I growled, "BE AT REST! AAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!" I thundered, my speed was faster than the thing could keep up, I had some sort of control over my inner power, at least a small slice of awareness. I tossed my blades and sliced dead through the arms of the thing angrily. I felt myself lift and I punched it clean through the head, my rage burning.</p>
      <p>I fell to the pavement, being caught by Eijiro, "Holy hell… what kinda quirk WAS that?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"I dunno the name of it…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>I was barely even awake, and I was being dragged by my new friend with a broken arm, weren't we just the perfect pair?</p>
      <p>I woke up and saw Ibara holding my hand, she looked so worried, "Oh… Hey, Ibara!" I greeted her, "Man, I passed out, didn't I?"</p>
      <p>"You… scatterbrain! Pay attention to your surroundings better! If Eijiro and you hadn't teamed up you'd have something broken!" she snapped, hugging me, "But you were first at the exam ground and you had quite the high score on the writing, I'm just… so angry!"</p>
      <p>"Don't you DARE do that again! What was I going to tell Mr. Anderson if you got hurt?! He'd get angry at the school and I'm pretty sure there'd be a body," Ibara ranted, "I love you, but sometimes you and your father are so similarly stubborn…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, knowing my father… I'm pretty sure he'd be that way," I sighed, "I just tried to hold back, but… I didn't want to,"</p>
      <p>"Well, let's go home, I don't want to get back at night," Ibara said, helping me out of the bed. I was a little sore, but not too bad.</p>
      <p>"Wait for a second, young lady! You can't just take a patient of mine!" An old lady in a lab coat and goggles with a syringe in her hair tied back in a bun.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me, ma'am, but… I'm made of different stuff than the average kid," I stated, "I have regeneration, I'm a little sore though…" I mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Still, young man, you exhausted your body by using that odd quirk of yours!" the old lady harped, "Who taught you to use it?!"</p>
      <p>"My father did," I mewed.</p>
      <p>"Then he has little to no understanding of it!" the old lady barked, whopping me on the head.</p>
      <p>"Ow! Hey! That hurt, Ma'am!" I snapped, "Jus' let me go home, okay?! I'm up now, and I'm a little sore, and I'd prefer it if I'm there when my Auntie gets there!"</p>
      <p>The old lady sighed, "Hard-headed boy, aren't you? You and your little girlfriend too,"</p>
      <p>I nodded, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but… I kinda need to be there," I reasoned. Ibara wrapped her arm around my middle, helping me walk.</p>
      <p>"When we get home, how about a nice hot bath, Allister?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Oh awesome! I love those!" I exclaimed.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"So? How did it go?" Father asked when we came in.</p>
      <p>"I used my quirk again," I sighed, "And met two new friends. One was really short and interested in Ibara for some reason, and the other was my partner in the exam, he's strong."</p>
      <p>"Oho, already making friends I see…" a familiar French-accented voice commented, and a man with a long braid wrapped around his shoulders, a single eye, and a slouch hat with mercenary fatigues came through the wall.</p>
      <p>"Uncle Pip!" I squealed, forgetting my sore muscles and tackling into him, "Is Auntie Seras up yet? I can't wait to have her meet Ibara!"</p>
      <p>"So, this is the famous Ibara? Hm…" he said, passing through me after ruffling my hair and circling Ibara, "She is quite the beauty… but hey, that's my opinion," he commented.</p>
      <p>Father looked angry, "Watch it, Frenchman, I have no problems hurtin' Seras," he warned.</p>
      <p>"You can try," Uncle Pip taunted.</p>
      <p>Ibara glared up at Uncle Pip, "What even are you?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"I am something called a familiar, basically I gave myself to Seras to become a full vampire and now… I live with her, or in her," he explained.</p>
      <p>Then, the door opened, "Ugh… it's gotten louder… where's my favorite nephew?" a soft, somewhat heavily accented voice asked, stepping out was my Auntie Seras, blonde hair in its usual style, her red eyes bleary. Her arm was made of shadows and Uncle Pip returned to her side.</p>
      <p>I forgot how sore I was and ran at her, hugging her tightly, "AUNTIE SERAS!" I yelled.</p>
      <p>"Hey… how are ya?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine! How's Lady Integra? Is she doing okay?" I asked.</p>
      <p>Father, Uncle Pip, and Auntie all looked at each other silently, and I deflated, "Oh… so it got her then…" I sighed. Lady Integra was the closest thing I had to a mom aside from Auntie. But I knew she was going to leave eventually. She was already old when I came along, but she was strong, noble, nothing could stop her.</p>
      <p>Except when she got sick. Badly sick. I didn't cry, but everyone knew that I was taking it hard. I took off my glasses and hobbled into my room, leaving them on the side table. She looked so thin the last time I saw her.</p>
      <p>Father told me that she would get through it, but I knew he was lying. I buried my face into my pillow and cried. She was so strong, never took no for an answer, she lost an eye but she was still beautiful. She was my mother, my real mother died and she was there when I was being picked on, she listened and told me that things would always get brighter.</p>
      <p>I felt another weight on the bed, scooching close was Ibara's scent. I glared up at her.</p>
      <p>"What?" I asked.</p>
      <p>She wrapped her arms around me, "I didn't get to know Lady Integra, but she seemed to be a good woman with a good head on her shoulders," she stated.</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah, she was… she always kept a cool head when it came to my father, he would argue with her on how best to raise me, but she'd shut him down by saying I liked her better because she wasn't as loud," I chuckled. Ibara smiled.</p>
      <p>"See? Remember all the happy times with her, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like seeing you crying over her," Ibara surmised.</p>
      <p>"Haha… she wouldn't…" I sighed, "I saw her when I was ten last time, and she seemed as sharp as ever, but she kept on talking about that night in London,"</p>
      <p>"I just… can't believe they waited until now to tell me," I snarled, "I'm not a child anymore…"</p>
      <p>"Well… if you need someone to talk to, you have me and your father and Miss Victoria," Ibara stated, getting up and going into our now shared bathroom, I heard the bathtub running and I smiled.</p>
      <p>I realized that Uncle Pip could walk through walls, so I summoned a few pages to tack onto my room walls and the bathroom walls. That way he'd get a nasty shock if he tried to see what Ibara and I were up to.</p>
      <p>The only other problem was Auntie. She was a SUPER STRONG Draculina, she could just waltz on in through the seals. She was… overprotective to say the least. I felt Ibara take my coat off, undoing my shirt and folding them.</p>
      <p>She smiled, "There we go, honey… does that feel a little better?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, it gets kinda hot when I wear my coat," I sighed, "I keep on asking Father if I could make it more lightweight but he won't listen,"</p>
      <p>"Well…" Ibara sighed, pulling me into her arms as she helped me step into the tub, she held me and caressed my sore muscles with her gentle hands and warm water, she laid against the side of it, her vines wrapping slowly around me.</p>
      <p>"Does that feel good, Allie?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah… yeah it does…" I said, "It's better with you…"</p>
      <p>"I thought you'd be more embarrassed, dear…" she commented, "I am naked after all,"</p>
      <p>"Ehhh… I've already seen y' naked, the only problem is seein' you naked dependin' on the context If it's here and in bed, it's okay. Out in public or covered in blood and I'm already covering you up and takin' ye to the nearest hospital," I said, looking at her, smelling her scent mingling with mine.</p>
      <p>She smelled like a maple tree mixed with roses, her hair smelled of the earth and she clung to me like she was desperate, even though she didn't need me. But she was blushing.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"It's just… you're… so handsome…" she mumbled, "Especially when you're this close…"</p>
      <p>"Hehe… seems like the tables have turned, dear…" I whispered, rubbing her body as she pressed herself against me, "So clingy…" I sighed. She was panting, gasping at my touch. She was still so shy.</p>
      <p>I liked that. Ibara was enjoying it, and I loved it, too. She was facing me now, green hair billowing in the water, I kissed her, enjoying her desperate little gasps between kisses. As if at any moment I'd die. I went down to her neck a little bit, and she exposed it so willingly.</p>
      <p>Would just a kiss seduce her into being a vampire? Or was it due to the Church's repression of these kinds of desires? I felt her start to rub herself against me.</p>
      <p>I pulled away from her neck, "So submissive… now I see why I wanted to protect you. You'd just accept that bite without a single objection, you weak little lamb," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"I'm not…" she pouted, "I'm not…"</p>
      <p>"Why should I believe that?" I asked, rubbing around her breasts, not knowing I was doing something most guys would probably dream of. She squeaked a little, closing her eyes with a blushing, blissful smile.</p>
      <p>"So vulnerable, too… hehe… I like that," I said.</p>
      <p>"Why're you so carefree, Allie? I-I've been meaning to ask that," she said, I stared right at her.</p>
      <p>"I'm not, it's just an act to keep people in line, while it's true I'm scatterbrained and I don't get innuendos to save my life… I'm always careful and wary," I stated, licking at them, she pulled me closer, but I knew that my Auntie would start to get… concerned.</p>
      <p>"How long has it been since we started?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Doesn't matter," Ibara said, "It doesn't matter, Allie…"</p>
      <p>I held her, "Of course it does, Auntie Seras is the strongest vampire in existence right now, she can walk through the seals to…" I got distracted by Ibara groaning.</p>
      <p>"Why would I worry? I've got one of the… mmm… strongest… ahhh… hunters out there," Ibara teased, through the water, I saw her sweet spot being rubbed by her vines, teased.</p>
      <p>"No… no… you're the strongest…" she cooed, "The strongest one…"</p>
      <p>"Hehehehe… cute~ So cute…" I teased, "Using your quirk like that? So cute…"</p>
      <p>"Eh?! Oh…" she mumbled, burying her face into my shoulder, hiding her heated face, "I'm sorry… I.. uh… never did this with my quirk before…"</p>
      <p>"It's adorable how you're so shy… so why're you acting so lewd? It's kinda confusing me, and it's hard to confuse me," I asked.</p>
      <p>Ibara still hid her face, silent, her hair rustled and twisted. She wasn't answering me. I still didn't know. I started to stroke her vines, they wrapped around my hand and wrist.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong, honey?" I asked, "You've gotten so quiet,"</p>
      <p>I heard her shift a little, kissing my neck, she pulled back up, staring down at me, "I don't know…" she whispered, "I don't know at all."</p>
      <p>She kissed me, her cute little lips met mine and I held her tightly. Her vines wrapping around me, gently and holding me where she wanted me to be.</p>
      <p>"I don't know what to do… give me to you or just continue to kiss you? Every kiss and touch just makes me want to be with you again…" she hissed, voice breathy, cheeks crimson, "I wanted you so badly… you're perfect… you're everything I could ever want in a man."</p>
      <p>"What do you want in a man?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"I want one that's strong, kind… not afraid to smile or cry or laugh, one that's bloodied… but he always does it for others, he hides his pain with a smile or a joke but can tell me so easily what he's hurting about. One who can relentlessly hound after any challenge until they're dead at their feet because the challenger hurt me," Ibara sighed, "And you tick all of those boxes, Allister…"</p>
      <p>"What do you want in a woman, Allie?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"One that's gentle, but stern, who's not afraid of calling me out and… shit!" I got cut off by hearing the outside door open.</p>
      <p>"Ibara, drain the water," I said.</p>
      <p>"What? But… Allie…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Do it! I'll distract her," I commanded, "I just want one night with my girlfriend… I was about to have it, too!" I snarled to myself.</p>
      <p>'Seriously, I never stopped Auntie from going things with Uncle Pip, what's the matter now?' I thought.</p>
      <p>"Allie… Allie… come back, honey…" Ibara whined, "Please?"</p>
      <p>"Ibara… I wish I could," I sighed. I saw her wrap a towel around herself in disappointment.</p>
      <p>'Wait… if the seals wore off…' I thought, 'UNCLE PIP CAN COME THROUGH THE WALLS NOW!'</p>
      <p>And speaking of the devil, "Bonsoir, my nephew!" he yelled, barrelling through the wall.</p>
      <p>"WHAT THE HELL?! PIP! PIP, GET OUT!" I yelled.</p>
      <p>"Ohohohohoho! Does your father know about this?" he asked, my expression stone-faced.</p>
      <p>"Oh riiight, virgin plus vampire equals fledgling…" he said, "Oh no, ma belle doesn't know…" It dawned on my uncle right then.</p>
      <p>Ibara didn't know what to do aside from grabbing my hand and sigh. Still in her towel, red-faced.</p>
      <p>"Ahh, I remember when Seras and I first kissed… I was dying!" Uncle Pip sighed, "At least you found a pretty fille that makes you happy, Allister…"</p>
      <p>"HE'S DOING WHAAAAAAT?!" I heard from the other side of the door.</p>
      <p>"Now now, Seras, I know you still see my son as a little kid," Father said.</p>
      <p>"That's because he is! He's so little!" Auntie snapped, "I can't believe some girl seduced sweet little Allie…"</p>
      <p>"Seras… I hope you know that they love each other, and Allister would never do anything Ibara's uncomfortable with," Father reasoned.</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah? Then why was it so loud in there?" Auntie snarled, "I could hear damn near everything!"</p>
      <p>"Babe, it's okay!" Uncle Pip assured her, "Allie and lil' Ibara were just being intimate, or about to…"</p>
      <p>"I know! But… he's still SO YOUNG…" Seras sniffed, "And… and I…"</p>
      <p>At this point, he went through the wall, hugging her, I followed him out through the door and saw him cradling Auntie in his arms, "I know… I know… you don't want him to get torn apart and lose her…" he sighed.</p>
      <p>"But it's not like Allie's a vampire… if he loses her, he loses her forever…" Seras sighed, "What if there's someone out there like The Major or Millennium? Someone even bigger than them?"</p>
      <p>"Shh… don't scare them…" Pip sighed, seeing Ibara clinging onto me tightly. Lady Integra told me about them. How she lost her eye to The Major. How she lost Alucard to that little shit Schrodinger.</p>
      <p>How Uncle Pip died after Zorin Blitz tortured Auntie with all her bad memories. Only after he fully assimilated, she won. Auntie looked at me and ran over, hugging me.</p>
      <p>"Allie… swear that you won't EVER let go of your humanity like me… please… please don't…" She pleaded, "I don't want that smile of yours ever to go dark…"</p>
      <p>I hugged her back, "Okay… I won't…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"And… take good care of her, she looks like she's been through some things," Auntie sighed, "Ibara, was it? If you need someone to talk to… I'm here," she said with a smile. Ibara nodded slowly.</p>
      <p>"Good, now that your bath is over, son, let's talk," Father piped up.</p>
      <p>He smiled as I sat down on the couch next to him, "Son, I have a question, about something I found," he stated, I paled, I didn't like when he'd give me the ax-murderer smile.</p>
      <p>"I've found a certain file… a Vatican file about you and some odd project called… Fafnir," he stated.</p>
      <p>"Remove your shirt, son," he said.</p>
      <p>"Father, I…" I mumbled.</p>
      <p>"I said, remove your shirt…" he warned. I removed it and he found it.</p>
      <p>My brand was placed on the shoulder of my dominant arm. His smile fell.</p>
      <p>"Ryuu… you betrayed me…" he sighed, "Son…" he huffed.</p>
      <p>"Your mother was an agent of the Vatican, she took you soon after you were born, and your quirk and her's were enhanced… you and she were the only successes," he stated.</p>
      <p>My brand had 'I' entwined with a dragon.</p>
      <p>"Your transformation is an expression of the power they enhanced, little did they know that when they were about to finalize the project… your mother went berserk…" he sighed, "You were five when I finally tracked you two down,"</p>
      <p>
        <em>"MAMA!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Blood, screams. Strong arms and the smell of Poinsettias.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Shhhh… shhh… Daddy's coming, Allister… he'll come and take care of you…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Then… she was torn apart, blood everywhere and all I could do was hold her tightly and cry. Then, Father was there, bloody bayonets and a murderous smile that softened to a kind one. He knelt and took me into his arms.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Allie… It's alright… Mama's goin' somewhere…" he sighed.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Where's she going?" I asked.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Heaven," he stated.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Will she come back from Heaven?" I mewed.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Father smiled and kissed me on the forehead, wrapping me in his coat to keep out the winter chill.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"She won't, but I shouldn't worry about it, my boy."</em>
      </p>
      <p>"You hold a power that the Vatican so desperately wants to reclaim, able to dismantle the heroes and the villains, anyone who'd dare to defy them. You're the perfect storm of me and your mother's power…" he said, grabbing my shoulders.</p>
      <p>"You're the ultimate weapon." He stated.</p>
      <p>"If only I knew they were after you and your mother if only I was faster… she'd be alive, you'd be okay, everything would be fine," Father sighed, "Yet now she's even more blood on my hands."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ashes to Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I waited for the results with bated breath, Auntie and Uncle and Father all waited too. So did Ibara. She was holding a rifle, a new uniform that was different from her chaste dresses was on her that showed off her slender legs. Her cheeks had a faint blush on them. It was a tan color with green on it.</p>
      <p>"Alright, Ibara, aim down the sight, check your stance, squeeze the trigger," Auntie said.</p>
      <p>"But… I have my vines… I don't need-" she was cut off by Auntie's yell of:</p>
      <p>"DO YOU WANT ALLIE TO DIE?!" Auntie yelled, red eyes burning, "Think of it this way, you're his angel, right? He calls you that all the time, and this one-shot, this one chance at saving him. That bullet is his salvation, that target is the monster you need to kill!" she growled.</p>
      <p>Ibara tensed, eyes stern, "Yes, ma'am!" she snapped, aiming as I watched her turn the target into mincemeat with a hail of gunfire. She stopped firing with a smile.</p>
      <p>"You uh… didn't have to shoot it so much…" Auntie mumbled.</p>
      <p>"It hurt Allie," she stated, "That bastard."</p>
      <p>She shouldered her rifle and saw me walking up with Father by my side. She placed her gun down and ran towards me, "Allie!" she called, jumping into my arms, hugging me tightly.</p>
      <p>"Ibara, my angel, what beautiful shots you made!" I complimented, "I heard them, you hit the target, yeah?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes, thanks to Ms. Victoria's guidance…" she giggled, still blushing at the fact she wore a similar uniform to Auntie Seras. I let her down and she had black boots that went up to her knees. Say what you will about my Auntie, but she knew how to make a uniform mobile.</p>
      <p>It oddly showed off Ibara's curves, so Father had a solution to that. A white robe would go over it, making the image of an angel even more complete.</p>
      <p>"Of course, gettin' you to divulge her measurements was a chore an' a half…" he sighed when I had told them to the pair. Auntie Seras had one hell of a laugh about it and so did Uncle Pip. She took her training in stride and the results were incredible.</p>
      <p>She was one hell of a shot. She liked to tease me when we were alone about her uniform, bending over or slowly slipping the robe off, giving me a red-faced smile. Sometimes she'd even yank me into her arms, pressing herself against me, but of course I didn't overdo it.</p>
      <p>It was mostly when she wanted a kiss or something like that. Otherwise we might've scared some animals away. My battle uniform was my normal kit, but Father made some adjustments to make the coat less hot and give me a spare white one if I didn't need the thicker one.</p>
      <p>At night, Ibara would be so tired that I'd have to carry her, her vines lazily wrapping around me as she cutely snored. Uncle Pip would tease me relentlessly.</p>
      <p>"She wants you, non?" he asked. I was a little pissed about him and Auntie stopping me and cutting her off.</p>
      <p>"Not a word, Bernadotte," I snarled.</p>
      <p>"What? I see the looks she gives you," he teased, "I wonder if your little baby would have her hair or your prickly attitude?"</p>
      <p>"I'm sixteen, and she's fifteen, and we're in high school," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"And yet she knows how to disarm a fully grown man and shoot a rifle that goes from single shot to fully automatic, not to mention she shows signs of sexual repression, I used to be a Catholic Priest, I know how those girls are," Father piped up, "She knows exactly how you tick, Allie."</p>
      <p>"I mean, her vines are feeling you up," Uncle Pip sighed, "I don't even think she's asleep,"</p>
      <p>"Mmm… Allie… you like my uniform… right?" she mumbled from my back.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," I stated, "Why?"</p>
      <p>"If you like it… then I'll wear it…" she sighed, "Because I love you,"</p>
      <p>"Huh?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"When I fired my rifle earlier, Ms. Victoria yelled at me, told me that the target was some monster that was going to kill you… all I thought of was some monster that was tearing you apart… and I thought of my parents too… if you hadn't shown up that night in January, I'd be a monster," she said.</p>
      <p>"I love you… Allister… I love you so much…" she sniffled, she was crying. She meant every word. I didn't just say I love you, I meant it from the first time I said it.</p>
      <p>"Ibara…" I muttered with a small smile, "I love you, too." She shifted and kissed my cheek. She seemed so small. So hurt and alone. She was so alone. Yet I made a new family for her. An odd family of a former priest, a vampire, and a familiar of said vampire, but I promised to take care of her and protect her. When we finally got back, Father and Auntie Seras had to investigate more attacks, which meant Ibara and I were alone for the night. I went inside and she slid off my back, taking off her boots and smiling up at me, I knelt and grinned.</p>
      <p>She smiled, listening for the front door slamming and locking, she then viciously grabbed my cross and yanked me into a kiss. She broke away, eyes staring into mine and she still had that cute blush. She looked so cute sitting on the floor with her arms around me, she rolled her collar down, leaning over to expose her neck to me, hair spread out below her on the floor.</p>
      <p>I kissed it, my angel squirmed a little, I trailed up to her lips, remembering my fangs, remembering how bestial I looked. How perfect she looked. I picked her up and carried her to our room, her vines wrapping around my shirt and taking it off. She kissed my brand and I smiled.</p>
      <p>"Ever since you found that you've kissed it," I stated, still remembering the day those monsters burned it on me. I slipped off the robe, kissing her collarbone. She let out tiny cries and hooked her arms around my neck.</p>
      <p>The robe fluttered down gently, her body was there, most of it anyway, I kissed her stomach and trailed up to her chest, she was working on taking it off.</p>
      <p>"Let me…" she said, slipping it off, "There…"</p>
      <p>I felt her heart, it was beating so fast, so fast and so erotic. I kissed her chest, messing with her bosom, her cries and moans grew louder, she liked it when I'd kiss them. She was so beautiful, she never once acknowledged it.</p>
      <p>But I knew she just wanted me to mark her tonight. I could tell, she loved how I'd mark her. She'd show them proudly as my love to her. She then bit me, her teeth sinking into my brand. I hated it so much. Every time I'd look at that piece of shit mark, I wanted to tear it out. She bit harder when I felt her spot.</p>
      <p>"Mm… no… not tonight…" she sighed, "Sorry…"</p>
      <p>"Okay…" I said, feeling blood rush out of where the brand was, then it seared shut.</p>
      <p>"But why?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Because, honey… I just want to take it slow tonight," she reasoned.</p>
      <p>I answered with a series of gentle nibbles, her breath panting from the pain and pleasure she was feeling, I left one on her beautiful neck. One on her chest. Her moans were so soft, she was a perfect angel, sinning with a dragon, one that bled and bit.</p>
      <p>I suckled on her soft breast, and my angel SANG. Holding my head, hand running through my hair, other hand holding the other arm's wrist. She was blushing so much, her eyes closed, sweetly crooning and singing wordlessly.</p>
      <p>The sweetness of her couldn't be denied. Her lips, her breasts, her stomach and thighs, those slender legs wrapped around me as I satisfied the beast. She then let go of my wrist, bringing her arm up with her other one, with me gripping her wrists gently.</p>
      <p>"Gently… Allister... Gently…" she panted, letting me slip off her panties with my teeth. My plan of attack was simple.</p>
      <p>Overwhelm her until she's panting, gasping, begging mess. I licked slowly, tasting her, she gripped the sheets and whined.</p>
      <p>"What a naughty little seraphim…" I cooed.</p>
      <p>I knew my hot breath was making her go crazy, she was bucking, I licked deeper and she bit her lip in bliss. Why was she so quiet? We were alone. I dipped in deeper and she screamed, "AHH!" she was panting. I loved her.</p>
      <p>I didn't like it when she screamed. It made me feel bad. She was meant to be loved. I didn't mean to make her scream, but she tasted so good. Her vines were wrapped around me gently, teasing me as well.</p>
      <p>"Ugh… your vines…" I groaned.</p>
      <p>"I love you, that's why they're helping… they love you too…" she panted, "I've grown them… longer… hahhh… because you love them so much…"</p>
      <p>"Well… I love them, but not as much as my angel laying right there," I mumbled, "But… they feel so good…"</p>
      <p>"You like pain?" she asked, "Why?"</p>
      <p>"Because I know I'm alive when I feel it," I said, "It reminds me of my past in that hellhole my father used to work for…"</p>
      <p>"I… don't like hurting you… even if you like it," she said, "It makes you cry…"</p>
      <p>I leaned up and as I did, her vines lifted me and laid me on her, curled around her. I felt myself release something and she giggled. I yawned and kissed her, feeling her tongue lick at my fangs before pulling away.</p>
      <p>She turned out the light and I pulled her to my chest. We laid there. Eden's Angel and Hell's Dragon.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I woke up to the sound of Father banging a pot with a spoon, "SCHOOOL!" he yelled. He kicked down my door, waking both me and Ibara up, she started to cry a little. She was a little scared by how sudden it was.</p>
      <p>Father grinned, "Can't be late to yer first day, can ya?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Anderson…" Ibara sniffed, "Don't wake Allie and I like that…"</p>
      <p>"Mm…" I grunted, hugging her, her vines winding around me again.</p>
      <p>"Hehe, it seems you two got up to frisky business!" Father teased, wagging his finger, "Naughty naughty!"</p>
      <p>Ibara got up, but her vines wouldn't let me go. She sighed and they unwound, she went into our bathroom and the water started going.</p>
      <p>"So, what didja kill last night?" I asked Father.</p>
      <p>"Seras did most o' the killing, I asked the questions," he growled a little, "Turns out our friends at the Vatican withdrew after you killed their vampire,"</p>
      <p>"There's this… League, that's got Seras concerned, and me too," Father sighed, "I'd keep an eye out,"</p>
      <p>I stood up, feeling a vine around my wrist, it tried to reel me in. It was dug in pretty deep. I unwound it and it retracted. Father passed me a uniform and I put it on, he seemed to be a little sad.</p>
      <p>"Oh, how your mother or Sir Integra would love to see this…" he sighed, "Your mother would be gushing over how handsome you grew and Sir Integra would probably give you advice on how to deal with people that bother ya,"</p>
      <p>I heard singing coming from the bathroom, and I laid Ibara's uniform on the counter. I smiled. She came out soon enough, wrapped in a towel and putting on her uniform, liking the skirt much better than the one her regular combat suit had. She wound her hair into its usual style, with a tiny smile, she grabbed my hand.</p>
      <p>Father fired up the car and we got in, "Ah! Nothin' like an early mornin' drive, huh?" he commented, turning on some hard rock on the radio, "I used to listen to this when I carved up monsters n' heathens!"</p>
      <p>"What's it called?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"When Going to War, Fight with Arrows, Spears, and Swords. It used to blast and all the heathens would pale knowin' that Saint Guillotine would show up!" Father laughed uproariously.</p>
      <p>Ibara started to tap her foot, I started to rock along with it.</p>
      <p>"Like it?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I do," I stated, he parked at the front, "Are y' sure I don't need ta walk ya up?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Father, no," I said.</p>
      <p>"Then lemme give ya some badass walk-up music," he laughed, switching it.</p>
      <p>I knew this one, it was Hatred Guy of Sinfulness, my favorite song, I grabbed Ibara's hand and we walked out together, Father waited until we were out towards the middle, then he yelled.</p>
      <p>"MAKE SURE YOU KICK THOSE HEATHENS RIGHT TA HELL!" then he sped off with a crazy laugh. I couldn't help but smile in my own crazy way, seeing our student cards.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Allister Caine Anderson.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>DOB: 6/21</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Quirk: Power-Boosting Quirk.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Class: 1-A.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Ibara Shiozaki.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>DOB: 8/8.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Quirk: Vine.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Class: 1-A.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"YAY! We're in the same class!" Ibara cheered, hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back. She was so excited. I couldn't help but smile myself. They couldn't break us up, Ibara and I worked hard as a team.</p>
      <p>She was my long-ranged angel, and I was her close-up dragon. We covered each other's weaknesses. She was so glad and bouncy and happy that we were going to be in the same class. Even still, I was a little apprehensive.</p>
      <p>I came before the door and opened it for Ibara, she breezed in and I loomed behind her, cutting into everyone already there with an angry-looking viridian gaze. I cleaned my glasses, my severe gaze and scowl copying Lady Integra's famous scowl. I sat down, with Ibara towards the back.</p>
      <p>"Hey, dude!" a familiar voice cut through my severe storm of a mood and I saw Eijiro, he grinned at me.</p>
      <p>"Kirishima! How's the arm?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"It's all healed up, man! And who's that you came in with?" he asked, "She's cute,"</p>
      <p>I smiled, "She's my angel," I sighed, "My long-ranged angel…"</p>
      <p>Ibara was talking to a pink-skinned girl, mostly about herself, how she likes to borrow my coats and hoodies, how she read books curled in blankets, how she loved to garden. I saw a kid with green hair scooch in, mumbling and sitting down next to me.</p>
      <p>He glanced at me and his eyes went wide, "No. Way," he gasped.</p>
      <p>"Huh? You know me?" I asked, the kid hurriedly nodded. He looked like an overly-excited puppy.</p>
      <p>"You're the son of the Silver Dragon Hero: Fafnir, right?!" he gasped, "Was she as strong as they say?!" I looked down at my hands.</p>
      <p>I saw her rip and tear, I saw her pretty golden eyes turn red and I saw her viciously attack all the guards sent in to stop her. All because she smelled Father's scent. Then… it wasn't fair.</p>
      <p>She died before she could say goodbye...</p>
      <p>I hardened, and on a knee-jerk, I abruptly stood, "You know NOTHING," I snarled, "Continue to prattle about her and you'll earn more than just your fair share of pain, do you understand, tiny one?"</p>
      <p>The kid backed up, his wide eyes shocked, "Y-yes!" he gasped.</p>
      <p>I sighed, "S-sorry… I got carried away, it's just… I don't like to talk about her too much,"</p>
      <p>The kid smiled, "I should apologize, I didn't know she was such a sensitive topic," he said, "M-my name is Izuku,"</p>
      <p>"Allister," I said, "Allister Caine Anderson,"</p>
      <p>"Wait… Anderson? As in… The Hero of London?!" he gasped, "He's gotta be a few centuries old!"</p>
      <p>"Hahahaha! My father may be old, but he's no slouch," I laughed, "Surrounding myself with immortals isn't exactly great, but… what do you wanna know about my father? I could bring you over some time,"</p>
      <p>"REALLY?! Okay, okay, I got a whole LIST!" Izuku said. I spent most of my time before class answering the questions I could answer, most of them were about our fighting style, and he was writing it all down like a madman.</p>
      <p>"GAH! Lemme go! Lemme go!" Minoru yelled, "I swear I dropped a pencil!" I rose and saw Ibara grinning sweetly at Minoru.</p>
      <p>"Oh? Then where is it? Because all I saw was you peeking up my skirt," she sweetly said, "And only my sweet Allister can see my body, you're lucky I don't have my bow…"</p>
      <p>"Ibara, let 'im go," I sighed, "We only bring judgment to heathens and monsters, that is an offense that I can handle,"</p>
      <p>She pouted and let him go, he ran back, muttering, "Stupid vine bitch…"</p>
      <p>*SHANG-BAM!* A bayonet met the wall next to his head. It was a cinderblock wall and the bayonet was buried up to the handle.</p>
      <p>I loomed over him, my steps measured and my eyes golden, I knelt.</p>
      <p>"I dare ya ta say that shite one moor time, tae my face," I growled, my accent coming out full-force. He didn't say it.</p>
      <p>"Come, ye wicked, say yer words! Say 'em loud, ye dirtbag! SAY IT!" I yelled, grabbing the bayonet handle. Everyone went silent, even the fluorescent lights. It was like even God silenced the world.</p>
      <p>*Ching…* I pulled it out of the wall, my eyes boring holes into him.</p>
      <p>Mineta swallowed, "I-I said… she was a…" he stammered.</p>
      <p>"C'mon, c'mon, you can do it, no backin' out now," I encouraged.</p>
      <p>"I said she was a stupid vine bitch!" he snapped, I took a deep breath.</p>
      <p>"See? It wasn't hard…" I sighed, socking him right in the face, looming over him, "Eye for eye, tooth for tooth," I snarled.</p>
      <p>Mineta squeaked and squirmed, and the world could breathe again. I picked him up and dusted him off.</p>
      <p>"You think you can get a girl by ogling her? No, ye can't, that doesn't mean ye hafta say mean things to another man's girl, because next time… I won't miss," I softly said, "Ye okay?" I asked.</p>
      <p>Mineta nodded and I smirked, "That goes for all of ye! If ye dare try ta hurt my angel, ye deal with me! I ain't as nice as her when it comes to punishments," I informed the others.</p>
      <p>"How violent," a boy with blue hair stated.</p>
      <p>"I find violence to be more effective, I apologize for scaring any of ye," I sighed, my accent being curtailed.</p>
      <p>The boy marched up to me, "Weapons such as this are prohibited," he stated, "Please, put it away. I put it back in my coat and sat down.</p>
      <p>"My name is Tenya Iida of Somei Private Academy, despite your violent introductory bearing, it's nice to meet you," he said, bowing.</p>
      <p>"Allister Caine Anderson, son of Alexander Anderson, hero of London, humanitarian and kickass monster hunter. I was homeschooled," I stated, smirking. Not everyone knew who Father was, and this guy was another clueless person to add to the tally.</p>
      <p>"That's… an impressive array of titles," he commented, "Is your father a hero?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Hah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A 'Hero'?! Give me a break! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought'cha said hero!" I laughed, "Okay, okay, that was bad, I'm sorry, it's just… my father is many things, a hero he isn't,"</p>
      <p>I sat and decided to stay quiet, keeping an eye or two on Purple Bastard. I looked back towards Ibara, she seemed to have murder in her eyes. She kept it behind a serene mask, but I knew she was angry. Her hair rustled and she wanted so badly to run to me and cuddle underneath my coat until she calmed down.</p>
      <p>That's when someone fell out of the cabinet right by where I stuck the wall. A yellow… thing… fell out.</p>
      <p>"So, you're the famous 'Ashes to Ashes' Allister Anderson," The yellow thing said, "Kinda surprised you didn't go full ax-murderer," it rose and revealed a tired-looking man with longish black hair and tired-looking eyes.</p>
      <p>He went to the front of the room, "Either way, I'm your teacher, and after that little distraction, it's time to do something important," he said.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Can I say I hate explosions now? I fuckin' hate them. Especially 'cause of what happened to little Izuku. Poor kid was bullied, I could tell. He seemed to stick by me and Ibara, mostly because I was the tallest in class aside from this guy named Shoji.</p>
      <p>That and Ibara easily gravitated towards him. Because he was kind of like a little brother. A tiny little thing we both wanted to protect. Instead of a PE Uniform, I wore my white coat and lighter battle gear, Ibara was okay with the uniform.</p>
      <p>"Oi, Priest! Eden!" a voice that sounded like it was gargling nails barked. I turned, eyes narrowed, smelling glycerin.</p>
      <p>It was a slouching, angry bastard with ash-blond hair and reddish-brown eyes, angrily glaring up at me.</p>
      <p>"Because of you, you stole the top spot on the exam! I had it in the bag!" He accused, "You and your cheerleader better watch yer backs…"</p>
      <p>I didn't respond and neither did Ibara. I took a deep breath and loomed over him.</p>
      <p>"I don't speak to those who lord their power over others," I said. He smiled.</p>
      <p>"Hah, you better know that there's always someone stronger than you! That someone is gonna be me," he growled. I just sighed and sat on the bleachers.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"It's certainly been eventful, hasn't it?" Ibara asked.</p>
      <p>"Oy vey… I almost skewered someone…" I huffed, "And I'm on the explosion boy's shit list…"</p>
      <p>Ibara rubbed my shoulders, "It's okay, Allie… you made three new friends…" she sighed, "And I made some new ones, too! Did you know Mina can breakdance? Or Momo has three different houses?"</p>
      <p>"I think Izuku's going to freak out once he realizes Father drove us to school," I huffed. Aizawa looked up at us.</p>
      <p>"Ashes! You're up!" he snapped, I rose and strode to the line, he tossed a ball at me and I caught it. I smirked.</p>
      <p>"No blades, no pages, just your power," he stated.</p>
      <p>That's where I choked. What would get me… then, "HAHHHHHHHHH!" I roared, throwing it as hard as I could, the ball burned as I saw it streak into the sky, I adjusted my coat.</p>
      <p>"Mm," I grunted, going to sit back down. I don't exactly know what made me so mad. I sighed and Ibara went soon enough. I saw the pink girl that was talking to Ibara staring at me.</p>
      <p>"Can I help you, Miss?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"I can see why Ibara-chan likes you," she said, "My name is Mina, nice to meetcha!"</p>
      <p>"Allister Anderson," I stated, "Nice to meet you too,"</p>
      <p>The other events I did well in, but not too high. Aizawa did bring up that the person with the lowest score would get expelled. I already knew that it was bull. Father taught me how to detect lies. It was dripping with lies.</p>
      <p>I just didn't say anything, and soon it was lunchtime. Ibara and I sat together, "You know, I was wondering… what exactly did Ms. Victoria go through?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Auntie doesn't like to talk about it… that was the night she lost Uncle Pip and her humanity," I sighed, "That's all I'll tell you,"</p>
      <p>Ibara nodded, "I guess we both lost important people…" she sighed, "My mother and father, your mother, Lady Integra or Sir Integra as Ms. Victoria calls her,"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I miss her a lot, she was cool," I huffed, "But… to ashes you come, to ashes, ye return.."</p>
      <p>Ibara and I were joined by Mina, Izuku, Tenya, and Eijirou.</p>
      <p>"So, how long have you two been together? Spill!" Mina demanded, her golden eyes sparkling.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm kinda curious, too!" Eijirou said.</p>
      <p>Izuku and Tenya didn't seem too interested. But I smiled.</p>
      <p>"Since a blessed night in January…" I sighed, "I saved my angel from a vampire,"</p>
      <p>"Aww… A knight in shining armor…" Mina cooed, making Ibara blush.</p>
      <p>"It was rather… a violent way to meet my sweet Allister and his father, but… I'd never trade him for anyone else," Ibara said, knowing that compliments would just get me flustered.</p>
      <p>"So manly! So, you've been fighting monsters?" Eijiro asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes, ever since the tender age of five, my father and I have been fighting monsters," I stated, "This scar is from a vampire, there's one on my chest from a werewolf, and then there's… well…" I looked at Ibara, who blushed a little bit.</p>
      <p>"Let's just skip that one," I said, palming my shoulder a little. Soon, the school day was over, and Ibara and I were waiting for Father to drive up. She seemed a little withdrawn. Then coming up was Father's car, blasting his music.</p>
      <p>He parked and rolled down the window, "Let's go," he stated. I got in and Ibara did too. Father seemed morose, he didn't talk. Even when I tried to distract him with small talk. Then I knew what today was.</p>
      <p>It was the day I was freed from the laboratory. He looked at me sadly, "Eleven years ago today, I found you in that lab. I saved you, tonight is a somber night," he sighed. I looked down at my feet and one of Ibara's vines wound around my wrist.</p>
      <p>"It was one of the worst mistakes I ever made to ever let you and your mother go…" he continued, "I wish I just ended up coming with you that day,"</p>
      <p>"Father… if you did… I don't think I'd ever meet Ibara or have the same things happen," I reasoned.</p>
      <p>"Shouldn't we celebrate it? I mean, yeah, Mother died, but she wouldn't want us to be down about it," I reasoned.</p>
      <p>Father laughed, a deep, rolling laugh, "You're right," he stated. Parking and we all got out. Auntie was probably about to wake up again. Father smiled.</p>
      <p>"You two have gotta be tired, I noticed that Ibara was practically countin' sheep!" he said. I smiled and knelt a little. She shimmied onto my back and I carried her in, seeing Uncle Pip sitting on the couch.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Uncle Pip," I greeted tiredly.</p>
      <p>"It seems you had a good day," he acknowledged.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I almost skewered someone, so I guess it was a good day," I yawned, not feeling hungry at all. I went into my room and saw a parcel on my bed. I didn't know what it was. I laid Ibara down and she linked back with me, I opened up the parcel. It was a letter and a pistol.</p>
      <p>I recognized the handwriting. 'Lady Integra?' I thought, opening the letter.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Dearest Allister.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>When you get this. I am dead. Understatement of the century, I know. But this pistol used to be mine. I want it to be yours, regardless of the challenges you face and have faced, know that at least some part of me is with you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing.</em>
      </p>
      <p>I smiled and put the pistol, unloaded, the magazine empty, in a safe that held my other gear and Ibara's rifle. I felt Ibara pull me into bed, her arms wrapped around me and all I heard was a soft giggle and a small…</p>
      <p>"Goodnight…" she whispered.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight… Ibara," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Allister?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah?" I wondered.</p>
      <p>"One day… will you marry me?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"That's uh… loaded question… but I hope once all this business with the Vatican is settled… maybe we can see about that," I said.</p>
      <p>"Besides...Shouldn't I be askin' you that with a ring an' all?" I asked.</p>
      <p>Ibara squeezed me, "I'm worried that one day… you'll fight someone you can't win against, that you'll forget your humanity like Ms. Victoria and become a shell of the brave, sweet, somewhat crazy Allister I know," she said.</p>
      <p>"You and your father are the closest things I have now to a family," she admitted, "I'm worried that I'll let you go and you'll… vanish…"</p>
      <p>I rolled over and saw her crying, "Ibara… I won't go away. I won't vanish… you're my angel, and I won't leave you, I won't leave you at all," I vowed, "It'll be one hell of a challenge to pry me from you, if I ever lose you, I'll wait for you to come back to me as a real angel…" I kissed her, and she hugged me.</p>
      <p>"Jus' sleep, angel… an' when ye wake up, I'll be right here," I sighed, her hair wrapping around me.</p>
      <p>'Lady Integra, Mother, am I doing it right? Am I a good boyfriend? I mean… I dunno…' I thought. I closed my eyes and finally slept.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Seraphim and her Dragon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"No!" I snapped. I couldn't believe them. They were going to use Ibara as a bargaining chip with a vampire that should've been DEAD. I almost cleaved the table in half when I heard it. Jan Valentine was the lowest of the low, a bastard that didn't care if his victims were virgins or not.</p>
      <p>He was going to rape my angel. My sweet, shy Seraphim. She was going to become part of his harem of ghouls just because he knew things about the Vatican, or at least claimed to know. I wouldn't let that happen. I would turn him into the world's largest pincushion before he even got the chance.</p>
      <p>"Allie, calm down," Father sighed, "It's all part of the plan, He'll be too distracted by Ibara not to notice us hackin' into his mainframe,"</p>
      <p>"Still, I don't like it, why do we hafta be amiable to that scuzzy bastard?" I snarled, "I mean, after what he did to all those innocent girls and women… what he'll do to Ibara…"</p>
      <p>Father knelt and ruffled my hair, "Son, Ibara's not weak, she's pure enough to where her vines themselves are blessed without modification, she's quite the smart one, and one hell of a shot," he sighed.</p>
      <p>"I get why you're so protective of her, she fills a void in ya… I see it a lot when you're thinkin'. That joyless smile, your eyes chill, your hand poised over your coat, that's the difference between us, Allie," Father continued.</p>
      <p>"You have cold anger. Calculating, assessing, I get why you're angry," he stated, "You don't want her to get hurt or change into a ghoul, but there are some cases where a person has enough will to resist turning, considering her devotion to you it'd be quite hard for Jan to even affect her,"</p>
      <p>I put on my coat, feeling Father's hand on my shoulder. We were waiting for Pip to give us the signal.</p>
      <p>"Ma belle is in! She's with Tall, Dark, and Nasty! Allon-sy!"</p>
      <p>We both shot into action, raging towards his army of ghouls, I saw muzzle flashes coming from inside, Ibara's Divine Punishment Rifle was a work of art. The staccato of shots was like music. My Seraphim sang, dancing through bodies with measured steps mostly. Or at least that's what I imagined. What we saw was Ibara, hair billowing, eyes cold, lips downturned into a scowl, Jan was scooching away on his backside, eyes wide and a body full of holes.</p>
      <p>He wore a black hat with an upturned golden eye on it, a piercing stuck through his nose. He had a gaping hole in his abdomen and he was squirming away from Ibara, fear in his golden eyes. This scum of the earth raped and killed people, innocent people that he forced into becoming monsters. All for the fun of it.</p>
      <p>She was enjoying how he squirmed.</p>
      <p>"Hey… hang on… put the fucking rifle down…" he cautioned.</p>
      <p>"I'LL PUT IT DOWN WHEN YOU'RE NOTHING BUT FUCKING COMPOST!" she screamed. I kicked in the door and he looked up at me.</p>
      <p>"Holy fuck… this bitch is crazy!" Jan yelled, "Lil' Angel Dust, help a brother out!"</p>
      <p>I walked right towards Ibara, and her expression softened, I stepped over Jan and went to Ibara, she put the rifle on her shoulder and I pulled her into a hug. I didn't like this.</p>
      <p>I didn't like what they did. Without telling me. I held her tight, grabbing the rifle. I forced it out of her hands and she still glared at that bleeding fucker.</p>
      <p>"Did he touch you?" I asked. Jan laughed.</p>
      <p>"You got one helluva girl, Lil' Angel Dust… I barely even touched her and she blew a hole in me…" he gargled.</p>
      <p>"Shut the hell up, otherwise my father's gonna destroy that dick of yours, instant castration," I snarled, "Now talk,"</p>
      <p>"Fucking hell… fine…" he sighed, "Second chance my ASS…"</p>
      <p>"Alright, so y'all know the Vatican, aiight? Well, they collected our bodies! I dunno how the fuck they got me back without usin' a goddamn dustpan, but… there was enough to resurrect me, that scythe bitch, the hunter lady, and that wolf," he said.</p>
      <p>"So…. they're bringin' back Millennium?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Nah, that's where you're wrong," he laughed, "Why would they?"</p>
      <p>"They ain't just bringing us back… that vampire ya eviscerated was a prototype…" Jan coughed, lowering himself into a sagging armchair.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"You don't know what power you wield, useless boy…" he sighed, pulling out a pair of pistols, both black and both recognizable by Father's old notes. A pair of lighter, more humanized Jackal Anti-Freak pistols. I knew that Father barely survived his encounters with the one Alucard wielded.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I blocked and my blades splintered into small silver shards, I dropped the handles and summoned two more, "Using old weaponry of an honorable opponent? Drop it and surrender false prophet!" I yelled, crossing my blades over his neck.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>"Kahahahahahaha! Oh! Poor me! The heathen's got me by the neck! Whatever shall I do?! The heroes won't help you!" the member of Iscariot taunted, sharp teeth glistening.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>'What?! A vampire?!' I thought, seeing green vines shoot out and grab the thing's arms, it turned out that he was about to shoot. The pavement got shredded and I brought my bayonets in, slicing the thing's head off. Blood coated my blades and Ibara was shaking a little.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Wait… they're…" Father breathed.</p>
      <p>"There, there, you're gettin' it! If yer brat's a failure, how 'bout'cha turn to the No-Life King?" he laughed.</p>
      <p>"Y'all better be careful… 'cause I ain't gonna letcha go! C'MON OUT, GHOULS! DINNERTIME!" Jan cackled. I tossed the rifle to Ibara and summoned two blades, Father did the same and we all backed up, standing shoulder to shoulder. Jan ran out, his cackle loud.</p>
      <p>Ghouls burst through the room doors, and they had all manner of weaponry. I slashed and stabbed through them, with Ibara's vines making a cover for Father and me to duck behind. I smiled and watched her mow down ghouls, hiding behind the furniture, ducking and dodging, using her training to her full advantage.</p>
      <p>She reloaded, "There's no end to them… Jan tricked us," I growled, "I told you not to trust him! Now we have bigger problems to deal with!"</p>
      <p>"It wasn't my idea, Allie! Blame your stupid asshole Uncle!" Father snapped, "It took all the will in me not to kick his ass, God willing…"</p>
      <p>"Still, where's Ms. Victoria? These ghouls aren't letting up at all and my vines can only hold up for a little longer!" Ibara said, "Ah no…" she gasped.</p>
      <p>"What? What's… SHIT!" I cursed.</p>
      <p>"Lord God in heaven what in the seven circles of hell was Jan giving these things?!" Father thundered, seeing a score of heavily armed Ghouls with riot shields marked with Boodoo Murder People. They were lined up.</p>
      <p>"Kahahahahaha! Y'all haven't seen my Boodoo Boys before! They've been ready n' rarin' to see action again! ALRIGHT BOYS, TEAR THESE FUCKERS A NEW ONE BUT LEAVE THE GIRL AND HER LIZARD ALIVE!" Jan screamed, guns cocked and I held onto Father and Ibara.</p>
      <p>"Father… Ibara… when I say run, run and don't look back…" I growled, kissing Ibara on the cheek and hugging Father tightly.</p>
      <p>"READY…" Jan thundered.</p>
      <p>"Allie, no!" Ibara snapped.</p>
      <p>"Boyo, don't do anything stupid!" Father snapped.</p>
      <p>"AIM…" Jan continued.</p>
      <p>"Alright… GO!" I thundered, rushing out of cover with blades out. I had no time to see if they actually followed through. Bullets torrented forth and I slashed through them, seeing nothing but red as my quirk activated.</p>
      <p>*TANGTANGTANGTANGTANGTANG!* I slashed through the bullets, my blades wreathed in gold, burning through them all, my stature tall and my eyes burning, my hair billowing.</p>
      <p>"JAN VALENTINE. YOU HAVE BEEN WEIGHED AND FOUND WANTING! FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE LIVING, AND THE DEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN SENTENCED TO HELL!" I thundered, standing in the middle of the soup of ghouls. He backed up.</p>
      <p>"No… no… holy fuck… Not again…" he mumbled, I stepped towards him, he started to run, and I smiled.</p>
      <p>"Oho… a chase, huh?" I growled, "I'm barely breaking a sweat!" I snarled, closing in on him. He screamed as I slashed his arms off.</p>
      <p>"AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHH! FUCKING… SCOT BASTARD! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed.</p>
      <p>"In the name of all those you've killed, I sentence you to death, may your death make the world a brighter place, Amen," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"The… the fuck are you?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he screamed, being silenced by my blades, I then dropped them. My coat was torn to shreds by the bullets, and there was nothing else. I was tired, barely able to stand, but I knew I won.</p>
      <p>I held onto my humanity, only letting out a little bit of my power. Yet I knew it wouldn't be long before something tracked me down. I strode out of the place, my eyes molten gold, and my quirk still going. I saw Father and Ibara their scents of rusted silver and dirt-covered roses made them easy to track down.</p>
      <p>I growled though, my eyes narrowed. I didn't know what to do, but Ibara looked up.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Anderson, look! It's… oh no," she realized what I was. I was between. When I was between, I was stuck somewhere in the process of changing from my dragon form and my normal humanoid form. She lowered her rifle, putting it on the pavement.</p>
      <p>"Shh… It's okay… It's alright, Allister…" she whispered, "It's okay, honey…"</p>
      <p>I still snarled a little, smelling that bastard on her. She realized what happened and I was smelling him instead of her, I loped towards her, my breath rustling her hair. She reached out as I sniffed.</p>
      <p>"There… he's gone… I'm safe, Allie…" she sighed, wrapping her arms around me, "Shhh… shhh…"</p>
      <p>"Rr…" I grunted, feeling her laying in my arms, soothing me and comforting me.</p>
      <p>"You did a good job, can you let Allister back out?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Mm…" I grunted.</p>
      <p>"Fafnir, please? Let him back out…" she pleaded, "I have something special for him,"</p>
      <p>I felt the power leave me and Ibara's vines caught me, "There we are… there's my Allister," she said.</p>
      <p>"Your Allister?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>"There are two different sides of him, one is the dragon, the other is Allister," she said, "Jan told me all about the lab project he and his mother went through before he tried to cop a feel…"</p>
      <p>I held her, "Don't do that again, Ibby… please? I don't wanna lose you…" I mewed.</p>
      <p>"Aww… you won't…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"PIP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Auntie screamed, red eyes wide.</p>
      <p>"Seras, babe, I can explain!" Uncle Pip said they came out of the shadows, arguing with each other.</p>
      <p>"Oh aye?! Explain why you were gonna use Ibara to jump that scuzzy heathen's bones!" Father yelled.</p>
      <p>"Seriously? I hope you two realize that Allister netted himself a total babe, and she's so pure that she's poison to bastards like Jan!" Uncle Pip defended, "So even if she was bitten, her purity and devotion to Allister would trump all attempts at a turning!"</p>
      <p>I just wanted to go home to get that bastard's scent off me. I wanted to have a bathtime with Ibara again. She bit my brand so hard that it scarred. Her vines were so comforting to me, and I knew she was… excited.</p>
      <p>Something to note about my angel, she was one bloodthirsty fighter. She was covered in blood too.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Father and Auntie dropped me and Ibara off, and she immediately started to strip her uniform off, she helped me with my clothes and she started the bath.</p>
      <p>"At least we don' have to worry about Uncle Pip and Auntie Seras interruptin' us again…" I sighed. She smiled and climbed into my arms, kissing my neck and rubbing my back. I lowered into the water.</p>
      <p>"Oh my… seems like someone's happy to see me…" she crooned, laying against me and she smiles.</p>
      <p>"I have you right where I want you…" she whispered, "So close, so warm and safe and adorable... I just want you to have me again…"</p>
      <p>"Oookaaaayyyyy? So…" I mumbled.</p>
      <p>She kissed me, her vines rippling and winding around me, her dark green eyes filled with lust. She wants to mark me… she bit my brand but didn't fully break it. I lowered down, kissing her slender legs leading up to her middle, but she pulled me back up.</p>
      <p>"No pretenses… I want it… I want it so much!" she urged.</p>
      <p>"Come on! Please? I like messing with you…" I sighed, "I know you like it when I touch you there, but your vines can tease ya? Are you serious?"</p>
      <p>Her hair was longer, going down to her perfect thighs, she smiled and leaned aside, her neck exposed again.</p>
      <p>"Mark me as yours… please, I want everyone to know I belong to you…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>I sucked on her neck, my teeth scraping it a little.</p>
      <p>"So vulnerable…" I sighed, pulling her into my arms, feeling her vines hold me to her, "So innocent too…" I continued, rubbing her chest gently, massaging her now toned body from all the training. Auntie did an amazing job.</p>
      <p>Seeing Ibara so coldly stalking down Jan, seeing her shooting those ghouls… It turned me on so much. I sucked harder, adding more stimulation "C'mon… c'mon…" I heard her urge, "Come on!" she snapped.</p>
      <p>"So impatient, my Seraphim…" I chided.</p>
      <p>"I just want you to… Mm… that's more like it… more energy for my lovely dragon…" she sighed, "Is it good, honey?" she asked. I noticed some vines sneaking down and I grabbed them.</p>
      <p>"Naughty naughty…" I sighed, looking at them. I kissed her chest, moving down as she shifted up a little to meet me. She spread her legs.</p>
      <p>"Ahh…" she moaned a little.</p>
      <p>"From here on out, only I get to tease you down there… only I can taste your sap, no cheating with your beautiful vines, you naughty little angel," I chided.</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry… sorry… I was desperate… so desperate…" she gasped, "Haah…" she leaned back, "Seeing you… runoff towards those monsters… hah…" she continued, I licked and teased her, her vines doing the same to me.</p>
      <p>"Well… you should stop being so impatient and wait, like the good little angel I know you are…" I crooned, resting my head against her chest. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it.</p>
      <p>"Are you ready?" I asked, "No backing out once we do it again…" I said.</p>
      <p>She didn't answer, "Ibara… I won't do it unless you tell me yes…" I chided, "Because I do… I want you in my life… I want you to be part of my family… as weird as it is," Her vines started to answer for her, and I grabbed them, unwinding them and sighing.</p>
      <p>"Let her decide…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>She brought her hands up to brush against my cheeks, her eyes full of doubt, of fear even. She sighed and leaned up to touch foreheads with me. She closed her eyes, and I noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Ibara's shoulders shook and she broke down crying.</p>
      <p>Her vines let go of me and she kept sobbing. I held her to my chest, "Shh… shhh… what's wrong? What's wrong, Ibara? Tell me…" I sighed. Some of her vines wrapped weakly around my arm, brushing against my brand.</p>
      <p>She let them dig in, cutting it apart, cutting it to ribbons, rivulets of blood dripped into the water, she smiled shakily.</p>
      <p>"It was bothering me…" she admitted, "Seeing that ugly thing marring such a handsome man…"</p>
      <p>"You really think I'm handsome?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes…" I felt her legs straddle me and her vine returned, covered in red, dipping into the water and her other vines guided me to the right position.</p>
      <p>"I'll ask again... do you want to do this?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Allister Caine Anderson, yes… yes! I want it… I chose you, I took the training and I saw what you do with your Aunt and your Father, I see it as a cause I want to be part of… a cause you're passionate about," she said.</p>
      <p>I slid in and she settled against my chest, cheeks red, and holding onto me like she was desperate. She sang so beautifully, her moans and cries were musical. She held onto me tightly, wanting to be with me so purely and so innocently.</p>
      <p>I only had one more thing to do…</p>
      <p>I kissed her, feeling her and I release in a blissful haze, her hair blooming anew into Poinsettias again.</p>
      <p>"I love you so much, my angel… and I won't ever regret meeting you," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Mm… I love you too… I love you so much that I'd kill for you… say the word and I'll do it just for you…" she whispered.</p>
      <p>She and I fell into bed, tangled in vines together, we fell asleep, the night peaceful. She was the one who calmed me down. She made me whole again.. Filled a void I thought I didn't need to be filled. She was everything to me.</p>
      <p>God save anyone who hurts my angel...</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thirty Pieces of Silver and a Rope of Straw.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>As much as I enjoyed class so far, there was one glaring issue I needed to address. That issue being that Father and Auntie just up and left the house to me and Ibara. So here I was, sitting in class, minding my own business… then.</p>
      <p>*Tak…. shoooo…* Mineta intentionally dropped his pencil. That's the fourth time in a week. I was running on about thirty minutes of sleep due to me tearing Jan a new one and sending him back to hell.</p>
      <p>I yawned, barely paying attention. Mineta ducked down, being met by Ibara's combat boot. He shot away with the pencil and Ibara sighed. Aizawa moved her to be closer to me just in case I decided to get all blade-happy.</p>
      <p>The reason why I couldn't sleep was a rather new development when my quirk awakened. I'd shed my scales for new ones, and peeling and scratching them off felt so good. No wonder baths felt so good on my skin, too.</p>
      <p>But it'd hurt, and I'd rub myself against Ibara's vines to help peel it off. I felt my eyelids droop, and I settled down on the desk for a quick nap. Feeling nice and sleepy. My coat was torn up, but it was comfortable.</p>
      <p>It was from Lady Integra, one of my first birthday presents I'd ever gotten. My favorite one. Second only to my first Christmas present, which was Father taking me out to cut down a tree. I remembered Father looking like he might've started crying at both occasions.</p>
      <p>I slept for a little bit, being woken up by the door being slammed aside, in a panicked haze, I summoned a pair of blades and yelled, "I'M NOT DYIN' TODAY!"</p>
      <p>A tall and muscular blonde haired man raised his hands in surrender, and the others laughed at my reaction, however unintentional. I lowered them and in my embarrassment I plunked back down into my chair.</p>
      <p>Father never liked heroes. He never really liked them as much as other parents did, buying so much merch that they drowned their children in it. He only bought me what he wanted me to like. Cars, trains, toy soldiers, all kinds of things that didn't need heroes.</p>
      <p>"Show some respect, Allister!" Izuku hissed, "That's All Might!"</p>
      <p>"Who?" I asked, "Never heard of him,"</p>
      <p>They all gasped, even Ibara, and I felt like I wanted Father to come and take me out of there. I didn't like heroes. They just… postured and made shows out of saving people. While my father almost gave his life against scores of undead. Without him… there'd BE no London. There'd be no UA.</p>
      <p>"I… I was just being honest! I don't… really know what heroes are…" I sighed, feeling even more distant from my classmates as the son of some black ops nutjob.</p>
      <p>The man chuckled, "That's quite all right, young man," he assured me. I just looked away, knowing that I was the only one who didn't know who All Might was. It was like Judas, who took the money, but regretted it and hung himself. I felt like I betrayed them.</p>
      <p>Worst of all was Bakugo, that bastard just railed on me.</p>
      <p>"Bahahahaha! Wow, not only is his father a total freak, but he is, too! Hahaha! Not even knowin' who All Might is?! Gimme a fucking break!"</p>
      <p>I started to crack at that comment. My father was a kind, gentle soul that made sure that vampires and other creatures didn't kill innocents. I started to break, we were on the way to another site for some battle training.</p>
      <p>"Oh great, now he's crying?! Are you serious?! Mr. Big Bad Bayonet is crying?!" Bakugo continued, then, Ibara and Kirishima came to my defense.</p>
      <p>"Look man, calm down! If he was raised without heroes, then it's super unmanly to make fun of him for it!" Kirishima snapped, "Besides, I think it's 'cause of his mom, right?"</p>
      <p>I nodded, "Father didn't like heroes a-after that… 'cause my mother was one…" I sniffled a little.</p>
      <p>Ibara hugged me, making sure I was calmed down, but then… I almost wanted to punch Bakugo after his next comment, the last barb he stuck into me.</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah? Then where is she?" he asked, stepping across the aisle, shaking Kirishima off him.</p>
      <p>"Where's your mom, huh? Probably out there stinking in some graveyard, right?" he asked, "Probably 'cause she hated your guts," he growled, kneeling.</p>
      <p>"Whaddya gotta say to that, Religious Man?" he asked.</p>
      <p>Ibara slapped him, her eyes narrowed and her lips scowling, she had enough, clearly had enough. He smiled.</p>
      <p>"Hah! Usin' your girl to fight your battles? How weak! I hope I get to trash you, that way I can send ya to your pops in pieces…" Bakugo laughed, and the others saw me start to really let loose with the waterworks.</p>
      <p>First I almost lost Ibara, then they all gasped at me for not knowing who All Might was, now I'm being torn apart in front of everyone. How stupid is that?</p>
      <p>He was right. Father always picked up my slack, and Ibara was so protective. That's not to mention Auntie, who literally tore her way through a ghoul-infested hospital to save little me when I was ten. Was that what Lady Integra meant when she said never lose sight of my humanity? To keep being a dumb coward?</p>
      <p>To be scared of my own power forever? To let that fear hold me back and control me? That freak was right…</p>
      <p>I really was such a useless boy.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I stayed away from the others, listening to their hero explain everything. He was so happy, so jovial and warm. He looked like he leapt off the pages of a comic book. I still didn't really participate, half-assing my answers and just staying away.</p>
      <p>I didn't belong there. So why did Ibara and Kirishima defend me? Why? I don't even know who this guy is, but… they came to my defense. I hated that. I was strong enough to kill monsters but not strong enough to stand up for myself?</p>
      <p>The pairs were randomized, but I knew there was an odd number thanks to me being there, so whoever was left over was going to be my partner. Ibara volunteered immediately. No questions asked and she walked up to me, holding my hand and squeezing it.</p>
      <p>In effect, we were paired with Tenya Iida and Bakugo, seeing Izuku and his friend Uraraka attempt it first and seeing what kind of power they packed. Iida was fast, and so was Bakugo, meaning that I'd be doing most of the fighting unless they decided to get close to Ibara.</p>
      <p>I was nervous. What if I fail? What if I lose? What's going to happen if Father catches wind of Bakugo very publicly tearing me down? What'd happen if AUNTIE got the news? That'd be terrible.</p>
      <p>Ibara cut a vine from her head and tied it gently around my wrist, the weight being a small comfort. I clenched my bayonets tightly, remembering that I had to win this.</p>
      <p>I had to, no matter what.</p>
      <p>"Okay…" I sighed, stepping in, my coat billowing and I listened intently, not hearing anything, but I knew that Bakugo would be gunning for me, so I took point. I crossed my blades and broke them apart, holding them spread out to the sides, shining in the dark light.</p>
      <p>I was a monster, a thing of nightmares, my round glasses would shine and my smile would too, reflecting off the silver blades I carried. Then, out of the wall came Bakugo, on Ibara's side! I didn't have time to stop him, and neither did she.</p>
      <p>An explosion hit us both and I took the dregs of it. Ibara had shielded herself from the explosion, shaking and stumbling.</p>
      <p>"Aw man… I wanna see if I take her out… maybe you'll show your fangs!" he chided.</p>
      <p>"Ibara… go for Tenya!" I snarled.</p>
      <p>"What?! No way!" she objected.</p>
      <p>"NO! THIS TIME I'LL DECIDE THIS!" I thundered, "I AM AN APOSTLE, YET NOT AN APOSTLE! I AM A BELIEVER, YET NOT A BELIEVER! I HOLD THIRTY PIECES OF SILVER IN MY RIGHT, AND A ROPE OF STRAW IN MY LEFT!"</p>
      <p>I clashed with Bakugo, "I WON'T LET YOU BRING ME DOWN! WRATH IS MY SIN!" I screamed. He blasted me through another wall as I grinded to a stop. My regeneration is already going. I smiled, was this what Father felt when he faced Alucard?</p>
      <p>The feeling of sinful excitement?</p>
      <p>"AMEN!" I snapped, cutting through his guard and slamming my head into his, making him stumble back.</p>
      <p>He grinned, "Great! Finally a real fight! I was waitin' for one!" he snapped, "C'mon, Bayonet Anderson!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>All Might watched the fight, seeing that Allister was bringing out more and more of his power with every strike. He was a quiet, calm young man most of the time, but that crazed smile and glinting green eyes told a very different story.</p>
      <p>The violence, the anger, this was a boy pushed to the very brink. The collateral damage was worse than the previous round. The blades kept coming, and the explosions tore through him, but he kept coming.</p>
      <p>Screaming Amen as loud as he could. He was no calm young man. He was something different...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I drove my blades into the floor, "AAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEENNNNNNNN!" I roared, swiping them up and feeling them break from the waiting blast. I grinned ferally.</p>
      <p>"C'mon! C'mon! MORE! MORE! IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY POWER, PUSH ME HARDER!" I screamed.</p>
      <p>Bakugo pulled the pin on his single gauntlet, and I saw someone get in the way. Vines…</p>
      <p>Vines.</p>
      <p>Ibara.</p>
      <p>Vines.</p>
      <p>Bakugo.</p>
      <p>Pin.</p>
      <p>Blast.</p>
      <p>Ibara fell and I caught her, her robe torn and charred, and she was breathing, but… she reached up.</p>
      <p>"Stop… please… this… isn't the Allie I know… you're not… a monster, and… it's not wrong to…" she closed her eyes, and I felt something snap. Viciously snap. Almost as if I lost the only shred holding me back.</p>
      <p>Bakugou stopped, smoking hands closing into fists. I rose, looking down at Ibara. Looking down that the burns that would certainly scar. Looking over at the monster.</p>
      <p>That's all he was.</p>
      <p>A monster.</p>
      <p>Like all those monsters I slaughtered before. I heard nothing, felt nothing but wrathful intent, feeling my mind slip away as I stepped towards that scum. That thing that burnt my angel. That dog food that rotted in the rain.</p>
      <p>I noticed Tenya cradling Ibara and I snarled out, "Drop. Her,"</p>
      <p>He didn't, "DROP. HER. METAL ONE." I snarled again.</p>
      <p>I felt a blast sear me, but I grabbed his arm and slammed him down, grinding his face into the floor.</p>
      <p>"How does it feel? Huh? To taste the dirt you forced me to taste?" I snarled, "C'mon… answer me! Where's the fire?! Where's that bluster?!"</p>
      <p>Bakugo blasted me off him and I ground to a stop, summoning two blades and charging, he was running out of time, and Tenya was gone. I slashed crazily, manically laughing as I saw him counter back.</p>
      <p>'MY NEMESIS! I FOUND MY NEMESIS!' I thought in glee, 'Father will be so proud! He'll be so happy!'</p>
      <p>Then, I felt someone holding me back, "Young Anderson, stop," All Might said.</p>
      <p>"Let go…. LET GO! LET GO!" I screamed, I didn't see All Might. I saw that bastard that made me this way, that tore me away from my mother and forced me back into the darkness so they could do Lord know what to my body.</p>
      <p>I screamed, cried, begged for him to let go. But he didn't. I fell to the floor, shaking and crying. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to at all. My first taste of being a monster… and I hated it. I was scared, crawling away. Wanting to hide. I didn't want them to see me like a monster.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I didn't know what to do. I sat in the office, my brutality was increasingly apparent. Ibara was in the infirmary and Bakugo was ranting to them about how I almost murdered him right then and there, but I stayed quiet, scared that anything I said could be twisted.</p>
      <p>Father would be so disappointed. Auntie too. Lady Integra would be furious and was probably fighting the angels at heaven's gates to come back down and kick my ass. I didn't cry, but the small principal listened to Bakugo recount things. I wrapped my coat around myself tightly, smelling the slight scents of Ibara, Father, Auntie, and Lady Integra all mixed together, I curled into a little ball.</p>
      <p>"It's clear what the problem is," the little principal said, his black eyes staring at the two of us.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, this kid's a monster!" Bakugo snapped.</p>
      <p>His eyes looked at the two of us, and I didn't say anything. What did he know? Father wasn't a freak, and I knew he was out of town, so who would back me up that wasn't Ibara? Or my classmates or All Might.</p>
      <p>Auntie was with him, so… I don't know who else could. I wanted to defend myself, but my words would get twisted and turned against me. Bakugo knew that.</p>
      <p>"Allister, have you shown a history of violence in school and in school activities?" the principal, Nezu, asked.</p>
      <p>"No sir, not at all! I didn't even know I had this power until this year…" I sighed, "I don't… have good memories of ever having it or using it…"</p>
      <p>"And the one in the footage that brutalized Bakugo…" Nezu continued.</p>
      <p>"I only unleashed it when Ibara or my family were in danger… She got in the way of one of his blasts and… I snapped…" I mumbled, "Then all I remember is… All Might grabbing me,"</p>
      <p>"According to your family records, your father was a… priest, correct?" Nezu asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes sir, and a mighty warrior," I said.</p>
      <p>"And your mother was the Silver Dragon Hero: Fafnir, right?" he continued.</p>
      <p>"Yes, and…" I stopped myself. Auntie and Uncle shouldn't appear in any of the documents, they're both dead… Nezu turned to Bakugo.</p>
      <p>"Leave us, I will speak with Mr. Anderson alone," Nezu informed.</p>
      <p>'Okay, when we leave, we're packing up, grabbing Ibara, and running to Argentina! Why Argentina?! Because the NAZIS! They literally don't care!' I thought, 'No, no! That's dumb! Maybe he's going to pull out some forms, Father did have to register me! Haha! Eat that, Bakugo!'</p>
      <p>Nezu pulled out a heavy stack of documents, all in a thick manilla folder marked A.C. Anderson.</p>
      <p>"You're an interesting case, Young Anderson…" Nezu said, "Born to the hero of London, the sole survivor of the Ninth Crusade that was documented, Alexander Anderson. And a popular heroine Ryutsu Tatsuma, otherwise known as Fafnir, killed in Rome from a lab experiment that the Vatican funded,"</p>
      <p>"Sir? How do you know all this?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"You have an aunt on your mother's side, Ryuko Tatsuma, and she only met you and your father only once at a Christmas party. She was despondent when she lost contact with her older sister and your father…" Nezu sighed, "Only to find you two here in Mustafu where you were lovingly homeschooled by your father and odd family on his side…"</p>
      <p>"A Miss… Seras Victoria is listed here as your adopted Aunt, and a Mr. Pip Bernadotte as your adopted Uncle… even though both were recorded dead, both at Cheddar, England. In Miss Victoria's case, and the Hellsing Manor in Bernadotte's case. Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing is also listed as your adopted Grandmother and she passed away this past May from lung cancer…" he continued.</p>
      <p>"Are there any gaps? Am I missing anyone?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"No sir, keep going, sir," I answered.</p>
      <p>"In January you met Miss Ibara Shiozaki, and after the double murder of her parents, with the Vatican covering it up as a murder, she's been living with you and your family, yes?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes sir," I stated, "Next year's going to mark two years,"</p>
      <p>"Ah, and… you two are together, yes?" he asked, leaning forward.</p>
      <p>I nodded, "Yes, we're close," I confirmed.</p>
      <p>"Close enough to react violently if any harm is to come to her?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"It was a requirement!" I snapped a little.</p>
      <p>"Oh," Nezu stated.</p>
      <p>"Still, you are a very interesting case, Mr. Anderson, it seems you were very close with Sir Hellsing and your mother, and Miss Shiozaki as well…" Nezu sighed, laying a hand on mine.</p>
      <p>"I know what it feels like to be in a lab, Mr. Anderson. It's clear you have some sort of trauma from it and you bottled up your quirk as an effect of it, you have a very protective personality and don't like to see those you care about get hurt, reinforcing that was your father's teachings and Sir Hellsing's. You felt like an outcast because you didn't know All Might and felt embarrassed," Nezu said.</p>
      <p>"You dislike heroes because your mother was one and died, souring the image for your father who passed his bitterness on to you, instilling a mentality of, 'We fight the monsters and we're the true heroes because of it' When it's shown that you had no hesitation in the exam to save others," Nezu continued.</p>
      <p>"You're frightened that one day your father will die and leave you behind, but even then you're so attached to the people around you that you feel trapped and are angry because of it," he summed up.</p>
      <p>"Why go over my life story, sir?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Because I'm the principal, and it's my duty, even if our highest ranking examinee is strong enough to take on robots, my duty is to the students first and myself second," he reasoned, "That, and I had a feeling you were connected to dear Sir Hellsing, who founded our UK branch before her death,"</p>
      <p>"Tell your Aunt or Father that there's an opening once they get back," Nezu finished up.</p>
      <p>I left, remembering how badly I lashed out at Tenya and how I almost murdered Bakugo.</p>
      <p>"This kid's a monster!"</p>
      <p>Not to Father, Not to Auntie, Not to Uncle or Ibara. I was just Allister, but…</p>
      <p>It felt like someone else was in there. In the pilot seat when I was thrown into the back. It wasn't me… and I had a feeling that I wanted to kill the other me.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Meanwhile…</p>
      <p>A little white haired girl drew a picture. A picture of her caretaker. A cheery, razor-toothed woman with a long gun that sang songs in German. She was nice. And protected her from the Masked guy. She didn't like the sun, so the girl would go out and get things from outside for her. She had pretty black hair and blue eyes, and she'd go out at night to get stuff.</p>
      <p>The little girl's name was Eri. And she lovingly drew her caretaker, gun and all. She came back in.</p>
      <p>"Eri? What's that you're drawing?" the woman asked.</p>
      <p>"I'm drawing you, Miss Van Winkle! You're so pretty!" Eri chirped.</p>
      <p>"Aww…" Rip sighed, hugging her young charge. Ever since she came back, her lot in her second life was to protect the little girl that reminded her so much of her daughter from when she was human. She hated seeing that masked man mess with her and used a magic bullet to ruin his plans.</p>
      <p>She promised to protect Eri from Samiel, she promised to protect her from all harm. Rip would NEVER let this second chance be wasted, and she heard a knock at their door. She hid Eri and cocked her musket, glasses sliding down and she pushed them back up.</p>
      <p>They couldn't have found them already! She tensed, "No… no… it can't be…" she mumbled, 'Don't panic, Van Winkle… Eri is safe… my dear little fraulein…' she thought. She remembered that night on the ship, being betrayed by the Major and assimilated into Dracula.</p>
      <p>She wanted to never let that happen again. She then heard the door splinter down and she fired, hearing the ringing of silver and…</p>
      <p>"Holy hell… never knew a vampire could have tracking bullets…" A deep voice sighed.</p>
      <p>"You sure the little lady's in here?" The masked man asked.</p>
      <p>"Of course, do not doubt my nose…" the deep voice growled.</p>
      <p>Rip fired again, this time hearing a squelching, ripping noise and a tiny body dropped to the floor. 'Ah-HA! Got you, you plush tattle-tale!' she thought, smiling widely.</p>
      <p>"Mimic's down, Overhaul!" another voice yelled.</p>
      <p>"Oh, he's dead? Shame, Gunsche, you're promoted," Overhaul blithely stated.</p>
      <p>Rip hesitated, 'Herr Captain? Hans? What?' she thought, the Captain was a werewolf and never bothered her or any of the other members of Millennium, she fumbled her next shot, hitting the wall and she saw him.</p>
      <p>Red eyes and silver hair, massive, in a long brown military coat.</p>
      <p>"Hans?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Mm…" he sighed, stepping aside.</p>
      <p>"You vampires sicken me, stealing what's rightfully mine and gunning down a bunch of useful assets, you should've known that I'd find you…" a man with a plague mask and short brown hair stepped into the room, his golden eyes fixed on Rip.</p>
      <p>"Still, I applaud your know-how, Miss Van Winkle…" Overhaul said, "Too bad you're going to be fodder again,"</p>
      <p>"Gunsche, get Eri, neutralize Van Winkle if you have to…" he ordered, his cold golden eyes reminding her of their sick, twisted leader that led them to death. Or her to death, and the others too.</p>
      <p>She pointed her gun at Hans.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry," she said, "But she's my little fraulein! I won't let anyone take my daughter from me AGAIN!"</p>
      <p>Hans loomed over her and she fired, going through his chest and out towards Overhaul.</p>
      <p>"SHIELD!" Overhaul snapped. Another man took the bullet for him, and died.</p>
      <p>Hans was too close, if she fired off one more shot, Eri could get caught in the crossfire. She dropped her gun and tears of blood ran down her face. She didn't know what to do and Hans brushed past her, looking down at her, he patted her head gently, almost as if to say…</p>
      <p>'Sorry.'</p>
      <p>Rip shut her eyes, hearing Eri fighting back against Hans, screaming for her.</p>
      <p>"Mommy! Help!"</p>
      <p>Rip couldn't do anything, but a silver bayonet drove itself into the wall right by Overhaul's head. She looked up and saw the Paladin Alexander Anderson there, mouth twisted into a scowl.</p>
      <p>"Let the girl go, and leave in peace," he ordered, his powerful voice silencing Overhaul. Rip shakily scrambled towards Anderson, and he looked down at her.</p>
      <p>"You've been caring for her, Nazi?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Y-yes… and please don't call me that," Rip stammered.</p>
      <p>"Fine then, Monster," Anderson growled. Rip shook a little at the growl in his voice. Eri saw the big man with the silver blades and how scary he looked.</p>
      <p>"Dammit! It's Bayonet Anderson!" Overhaul cursed.</p>
      <p>"Aye… and you are?" Anderson asked.</p>
      <p>"I'm her father, and I want her back, that monster was going to do something to her," Overhaul said.</p>
      <p>"No, you're not, a real father wouldn't have an armed goon squad break down a poor monster's door in the middle of the night, a real father would've never let their precious little gifts out of their sight! This monster has been caring for your daughter, I could tell by hearing her call her Mummy! That's enough cause for me tae step in and kill ye!" Anderson ranted.</p>
      <p>"Gunsche, we're outgunned, let her go," Overhaul stated.</p>
      <p>"Sir, you said she was impor-"</p>
      <p>"I said let her go," he snarled, pulling down his glove. Hans hesitated, as his new master, Overhaul had dominion over him. Hans let Eri down and she ran into Rip's arms.</p>
      <p>"I'll get her back, Anderson," Overhaul growled, "Blood will be on your hands next time…"</p>
      <p>"Ha! As if I don't have enough already!" Anderson snapped. Hans and Overhaul left, with Rip petting Eri's hair and shushing her.</p>
      <p>"Miss Van Winkle… I'm sorry to say this… but Eri's better off with me," Anderson sighed.</p>
      <p>"What?! No! She's mine! You're going to have to kill me again!" Rip argued. Anderson sighed and looked at the little girl and looked back at the vampire.</p>
      <p>"Rip, please. Consider this. They won't stop, and you're only one vampire and they're a whole mob, I can regenerate, and I have the second strongest vampire in my corner… she'll be safer with me…" he sighed.</p>
      <p>Rip looked at her precious little girl, and kissed her on the forehead, "Mommy has to run from the bad men, Eri… Mr. Anderson will watch you, and when it's over… I'll come right back, I promise," she sighed.</p>
      <p>"But Mommy. What about the sun? What about garlic and crosses and running water and all that? And he's scary, I don't like him!" Eri objected.</p>
      <p>"Eri, you won't be the only one, I have a son of my own, he's a sweet boy and his girlfriend lives with us too, and it won't be long until your Mon- Mommy comes back to get ya…" Anderson almost fumbled it, but he heard her hiss at him.</p>
      <p>"It'll be okay, and I also have my friend Seras, she's similar to your Mommy, but she's also different," Anderson said, Eri finally letting Anderson hold her.</p>
      <p>"You better take care of my fraulein, otherwise I'll shoot you so much you'll never regenerate again!" Rip snarled.</p>
      <p>"Oh aye, Alucard chow…" Anderson teased.</p>
      <p>Rip growled and blew a kiss at Eri, who caught it and pressed it to her cheek.</p>
      <p>She sighed and watched the man go with her little girl, it was for the best.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"So… how was your day, Allie?" Seras asked awkwardly.</p>
      <p>I glared at her and she sat down next to me, her red eyes looking into my golden, "Look, you're not in a good mood…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"You think?! Ibara's in the infirmary! All because of Bakugo's stupid quirk!" I snapped, "It's all my fault… not knowing who All Might was…"</p>
      <p>"That weirdo with the odd hair?" Auntie sighed, "Look, I know people adore him and you believe your father should get the same, but… we belong in a different world than them,"</p>
      <p>"It's not fair though! Father almost died in London! Without him… The Major would've still won, but more people would've died!" I snapped, hugging my Auntie.</p>
      <p>"I don't get it, Auntie! I don't get why people hate me… why people treat me like I'm some sorta monster?!" I sobbed, "I… I skipped class just to come home… I don't wanna go back…"</p>
      <p>Auntie hugged me back, "Your father is going to be pissed…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"I… I almost killed someone… a huge jerk that tore me apart in front of everyone…" I sniffed as her shadows played softly on my cheeks, drying my tears.</p>
      <p>"Ibara was there, right? What did she do?" Auntie asked with a smile.</p>
      <p>"She slapped him," I said, grinning.</p>
      <p>"So… what happened?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"I was fighting Bakugo, trying to make an opening for Ibara, he tried to hurt her and that set the seed…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"So you pulled an Alucard…" Auntie sighed, "Your power surged didn't it?"</p>
      <p>I nodded gently.</p>
      <p>"She must've gotten hit, right?" She wondered.</p>
      <p>I nodded and sighed, laying my head down on the table as she comforted me, "Tomorrow will be better, Allie, take it from me," she assured me.</p>
      <p>"I just… miss Lady Integra… she'd smack some sense into me… Father's too attached to do it and you'd try and kill yourself if you tried," I huffed, "When's Father coming home anyway?"</p>
      <p>Auntie shrugged and I huffed, "I knew it…"</p>
      <p>Then, the door opened, and Father plus Pip were talking with someone small. He walked in with a little girl in a red dress in his arms, with Pip making weird faces at her. He stopped, checked the time, and sighed.</p>
      <p>"I knew this day would come…"</p>
      <p>"Father?" I asked.</p>
      <p>He dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief, "MY SON'S A DELINQUENT!" he howled.</p>
      <p>"Uh, Alex? You should sit down," Auntie cautioned, explaining things.</p>
      <p>"THAT WASTE OF CUM SHOULD NEVER COME NEAR MAH BOY OR HIS GIRL AGAIN! HOLY DEAR LORD GOD IN HEAVEN HALLELUJAH JIMINY CHRISTMAS!" Father thundered, whirling on me.</p>
      <p>"AN' YOU! LEAVIN' 'ER?! FORSAKEN HER?! SERIOUSLY?! YOU BETTER MARCH RIGHT ON BACK DOWN THERE BEFORE I FIND A WAY TO BRING INTEGRA BACK!" he ranted, grabbing me and chucking me out the door like normal.</p>
      <p>"AN' DANNAE COME BACK WITHOUT 'ER!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I came back right around lunch, I needed to take a breather for a bit, and once I did come back, Ibara was sitting alone, sadly picking at her food, everyone else had their own groups and I settled next to her.</p>
      <p>"Oh hey! The monster's back!" Bakugo snapped.</p>
      <p>Ibara shook, trying to stay calm, looking up at me and shaking a little. I wrapped my arm around her and she laid her head against my shoulder.</p>
      <p>"What happened, Ibara?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"He said that you left me behind and got tired of me…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Oh come on, I didn't save ya for nothin'... if he wants to throw stones at Cthulhu, let him…" I sighed. Izuku stood up and joined us, alongside Kirishima and Mina. Tenya as well. Uraraka and Tsuyu are not too far behind.</p>
      <p>"He kinda deserved what was comin' to him…" Kirishima sighed.</p>
      <p>"Yeah…" Uraraka agreed, "Ibara's so sweet and Allister's so lucky to have her…"</p>
      <p>"Yep! Seeing you two so happy kind of gives me faith in humanity, so…" Mina commented.</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah… keep on encouraging that monster and his self-righteous holier-than-thou CUNT!" Bakugo yelled.</p>
      <p>*CRASH!* my chair jumped from my bottom like a suicide plane, I didn't summon a bayonet… no, I summoned two handfuls of them. Then I felt Ibara's vines holding me and Uraraka floating me.</p>
      <p>"Le' me at him! I'mma make SURE I don' MISS! I'mma kill him so haaard that he's gonna ferget ta die!" I yelled, Ibara yanked me down and grabbed my cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Listen to yourself… just listen, Allie… that's not the kind, sweet, shy little boy I fell for… you're letting your wrath take over… shh…" Ibara soothed, hugging me and Uraraka released me, Ibara held me.</p>
      <p>"Shhh… there… easy… easy…" she sighed, "There we go, in… hahhh! Out… Hooo…"</p>
      <p>"Sorry… I kinda got carried away, and… I was too into myself to worry about you… I'm a shitty boyfriend, huh?" I laughed bitterly.</p>
      <p>"You… were just having a bad day, honey… it's okay, you're not used to your power and it's scaring you with how it affects you, but… hm? Mr. Bernadotte just… aw that's precious!" she squealed, seeing a picture of that girl from earlier sleeping on his chest.</p>
      <p>"Who is that, Allie?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Father's latest ward… We're gonna have to do more than just seals and locks…" I huffed.</p>
      <p>"I still want time with you… I want to show you my new flexibility…" she whispered.</p>
      <p>"You're on…" I growled, "I can't wait to punish my angel…"</p>
      <p>"Oho… that's a promise, right? How dirty~" she teased gently.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>When we got home, we saw the little girl and Auntie drawing together.</p>
      <p>"My Mommy's super-cool! She's got this really cool gun that shoots magic bullets! She's really pretty, too!" the girl squealed, using a lot of black and blue.</p>
      <p>"What about Seras? Is she cool?" Uncle Pip asked.</p>
      <p>"Eh… she's fine, you're cooler than her, Daddy!" the girl chirped, seeing us, Uncle Pip faked a heart attack and smiled.</p>
      <p>Auntie looked jealous. But the girl gawked at me, "Cool…" she gasped.</p>
      <p>"Uh… hey?" I mumbled, "I'm Allister, I'm Mr. Anderson's son, this is my girlfriend Ibara, and you already know those two," I continued, kneeling and the little girl grinned.</p>
      <p>"I'm Eri Van Winkle!" she said.</p>
      <p>"Wait wait wait… run that by me again, Eri?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Van Winkle?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Oh god… oh geez…" I mumbled, being reminded of getting a few scars from that gun of hers.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Allister?" Eri asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah?" I wondered.</p>
      <p>"You know my mommy, right?" she ventured.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I know her… some might even say I knew her too well, enough to get away with a few scars," I huffed.</p>
      <p>"Is she gonna come back?" Eri wondered, "I miss her…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Hey, I'm sure she's gonna be on her way no matter what," I assured her, "Nothing can stop a mother's love, not even death,"</p>
      <p>She looked at Ibara, "Whoa! Her hair's pretty, too! Not as pretty as Mommy's though… it's like the night sky, but her's is like a nice garden, like the ones Mommy takes me to when she gets her umbrella!" Eri continued.</p>
      <p>Ibara smiled, "Thank you… I've been told that certain people enjoy my garden…" she looked at me when she said that.</p>
      <p>'Pip. Pip. Code Aphrodite, this is not a drill.' I tapped out in morse code.</p>
      <p>'Got it. Putting la petite fille to bed now.' he tapped back.</p>
      <p>Ibara nudged me, lacing her hand with mine.</p>
      <p>'Pip. Red alert. Get Seras in on it.'</p>
      <p>Pip scooped Eri up and grabbed Seras, Father was nowhere in sight and his door was closed.</p>
      <p>"Alright! Goodnight!" Pip snapped. Eri was a little too apprehensive, but settled down once she realized it really was past her bedtime.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ibara laid on the bed, naked, her eyes half-lidded as I kissed her scars, they were webbed and rough, and she was so willing, but I was frustrated with her, so I tied back her vines. No pretense was needed, she could've died, and that was something I didn't want to live with.</p>
      <p>"No vines tonight, got it?" I snarled.</p>
      <p>"But Allie…" She whined.</p>
      <p>"What did I say last time…?" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"That it was naughty…" she mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Good girl…" I crooned. She blushed, her vines wiggling desperately to dig into me again. But I just held her body gently, teasing it. I held her close and she leaned against me, her tied-back vines weakly reaching for me as I rubbed her breasts and stomach.</p>
      <p>She shut her eyes, "It was horrible how Bakugo treated you…" she sighed, "If you want to take it out on me… it's okay,"</p>
      <p>"What're you saying?! No! I won't hurt you…" I gasped.</p>
      <p>"I don't care if you hurt me… I'll still love you, Allister," she said, stroking my cheek gently, "I'll still know it's you in there…"</p>
      <p>I hated my power. I hated how good it felt, even better than sex. Because I heard a low, soft voice, 'Release me, Allister… you know how good I feel, the POSSIBILITIES when we work together… I love when you take me… I love when you embrace me…'</p>
      <p>'You're holding back your true potential… don't you want to avenge Ibara's parents and your mother? Take me, use me! Master me and all you can do is opened up! Power, Money, Fame, Women! The World will be at your FINGERTIPS!'</p>
      <p>'The only thing you must do is kill her… kill your weaknesses. KILL YOUR HUMANITY!'</p>
      <p>"Ggh…" I growled.</p>
      <p>"Allie?" Ibara asked.</p>
      <p>'Kill Ibara, and all you can do is open to you, all the possibilities in the world… including Bakugo, that's not a real nemesis...'</p>
      <p>"Allie… shh…" Ibara sighed.</p>
      <p>NO! Don't give up your humanity!</p>
      <p>'That old COW never knew the power she wielded! You can stand with the champions of monsters, Dracula, Incognito, The Major, Schrodinger, The Doktor, and like them you will be REMEMBERED.'</p>
      <p>For blood and death, not a good memory.</p>
      <p>I held Ibara tightly, my eyes closing. I brought it back to heel and I kissed her gently, and she pulled away a little, "Allie? Your breath tastes like smoke…" she mumbled. I didn't want to do it. Not after it gained a voice. It'll never leave me alone.</p>
      <p>But Ibara knew, "It gained a voice, didn't it?" she asked, "Mr. Anderson warned me about that…" she sighed, leaning to the side, exposing her neck.</p>
      <p>"Bite me," she said.</p>
      <p>"What?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Your mother and father did the same thing… it's a same kind of principle as vampirism, but it forges a connection, what you feel I'll feel… and that's what I want," She sighed, "So do it… I want to help…"</p>
      <p>"But… won't it kill you if it doesn't work?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"It's a risk I'm willing to take," she stated. I hesitated and bit down, feeling her jerk a little, then moan, her warm blood welled, turning to fire in my mouth and throat, I shut my eyes, and forced it down, licking the wound shut.</p>
      <p>Ibara leaned back up, "There, that wasn't so bad, right?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"You really like doing that, huh?" I guessed.</p>
      <p>Ibara smiled, "I only like it when you're here… now we're together, for now and forever…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Wait… if I had sex with you… and if I bit you…" I mumbled,</p>
      <p>"Allie… it's different, honey… now… I must do the same," she said, leaning me aside and biting my neck, I gripped her vines, and she broke the skin, I felt my blood rush out to meet her tongue, and she pulled back, my wound hissed shut.</p>
      <p>'WHAT DID SHE DO?!'</p>
      <p>Ibara swallowed, "There… all safe…" she sighed, kissing me, the metallic tastes of blood mellowed out, but I felt something stoke, and I nearly swallowed her tongue, she yanked away, the vines now just begging to be set free.</p>
      <p>I grabbed her roughly and kissed her again just as roughly, she surrendered herself, arms held against the headboard, her folds closed on my shaft as I thrusted, keeping her quiet with my kisses. I wanted to keep being the dominant one.</p>
      <p>For being so pure that she was poison to monsters, she was one obedient girl.</p>
      <p>"Ah… ah… Mm…" she groaned, "I love you… that's why… I got in the way of that blast…"</p>
      <p>I held her tightly, her vines unwound, "I'm a fallen angel now, dear… because I love you…" she sighed so tenderly and gently.</p>
      <p>"Of course, because you fell for me, right?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Mm… haha… that's adorable," she giggled a little, her vines tangling me up, stabbing sweetly into me.</p>
      <p>"You couldn't just hold back your vines, huh?" I chided, kissing where I bit her gently, it didn't scar over, but she cried out, pushing further onto me.</p>
      <p>"Dear… dear… Allister… Allister…" she moaned.</p>
      <p>"So naughty… so pure… so perfect…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>She gripped my shoulders, her nails digging into them, "My Allister… mine… no one will ever taint you… not if I'm there…" She panted, "I'm close, Allister… bless me with the greatest gift… bless me with your love! DO IT!"</p>
      <p>I released and she screamed out, "AMEN!"</p>
      <p>Falling against me, sighing and panting, "Ahh… good… so good…" she whispered.</p>
      <p>I smiled and kissed her gently, feeling her vines unwind and she still laid on my chest, panting and gasping, her breathy voice sighing out…</p>
      <p>"I love you… I will do whatever it takes to follow you for as long as I can… and even beyond death… that's the connection we made," she sighed, "No matter what…"</p>
      <p>"Ibara… there's no one else I'd want fighting against the creatures of darkness with me other than you… my precious angel," I sighed. She held onto me, covered in slight sweat, her vines gently squeezing me.</p>
      <p>She was asleep, and I held her. The voice was silent, yet I heard something else. Shuffling, sniffling, and Eri's little voice was watery and saddened. I then heard Father's door open, he kept it unlocked because he had no reason to lock it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Anderson woke up to the sound of his door opening, seeing the youngest of his fledgling new family in the doorway, she was sniffling and in tears. He smiled a little, remembering how the youngest at the orphanage would insist he'd stay in their room until they slept, even Allister had that phase.</p>
      <p>"Miss Van Winkle, what brings you here this evening?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Mm…" Eri sighed, raising her arms up to him, he smiled and picked her up, seeing that she was holding something of Rip's.</p>
      <p>It was a small necklace with a small pendant hanging from it. He remembered that Rip used to wear a very different necklace, she must've been sickened by it now. He held the little girl, listening to her sob.</p>
      <p>"It was horrible, Mr. Anderson…" she whispered, "Mommy was being beaten up by a red man, and then eaten… then she was burned by something big and planty…"</p>
      <p>Anderson sighed, she dreamed of Rip's deaths, and of his near mistake… that cost his precious little Yumie's life, she took the Nail from him and died in his place.</p>
      <p>"It's alright, Eri… it's just a bad dream," Anderson sighed, "How 'bout this? I'll stay up with ya until that bad dream goes away,"</p>
      <p>Eri smiled a little, seeing how kind Anderson was, even if her introduction to him was frightening… she felt as though her Mommy wouldn't hand her over to a bad person. She curled up against his chest and closed her eyes.</p>
      <p>Maybe things would be better.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Horseman of Conquest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"It's time, time for the heroes to wake up and smell the ashes, time for fossils to be put back where they belong, don't you think so, Blitz?" A raspy voice said. A young man with azure hair and desperately dry and cracking skin looked up at the former first lieutenant of the Letzte Battalion. She was an imposing person, short orange hair and covered in tattoos, dark brown skin, too. She was muscular and had a scythe perched on her shoulders. She looked at the man and smiled.</p>
      <p>"For someone who wants to put fossils back in the ground, you have a silly habit of digging them back up," Zorin said.</p>
      <p>"What can I say? Your illusion powers are quite formidable. If my Sensei located and summoned you here, then I will trust his judgment," the young man said.</p>
      <p>Zorin smirked, "So… my job is to shepherd Nomu?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Exactly, but don't be so confident," the man advised, "After all, your overconfidence is what killed you, correct?"</p>
      <p>"Grr… don't remind me of that, Te-" she was cut off by the man standing abruptly.</p>
      <p>"It's Tomura, Zorin, Tomura Shigaraki. Reveal any more of my past and you can kiss your revenge goodbye," Shigaraki corrected, a black mist cloaking Zorin and sending her away.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Earlier, before the USJ Incident…</p>
      <p>Father had to leave for Rome, the only place where he was allowed without there being multiple casualties, leaving me in charge of Eri. She seemed pretty attached to him now and it took a while for her to calm down.</p>
      <p>That's when Uncle Pip and Auntie Seras came and took over, with Seras being a vampire herself, Eri was a little reluctant to trust her, considering that her red eyes reminded Eri of the bad guy that beat up and ate her Mommy.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Allister? Where are you and Miss Ibara going?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"School, we gotta get there early otherwise I and Ibara will get in trouble," I said, "And that's a bad thing, not as bad as when my father gets mad, but it's bad,"</p>
      <p>"Mm… okay… if you run into my Mommy, can you tell her I miss her?" Eri asked.</p>
      <p>"Of course we will," Ibara answered.</p>
      <p>"If you run into Papa, can you tell him that too?" Eri asked.</p>
      <p>"Actually… When Ibara and I get back, how about we call him and you can tell him yourself?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Really?! Yay!" Eri squealed. Uncle Pip laughed and grinned.</p>
      <p>"Alright, you two! Have fun, don't die, and maybe not make out in the bathrooms!" he called to us. Ibara giggled and wound her arms around one of mine and we walked to school together. Seeing as neither Pip nor Seras could drive because really, being a vampire and a familiar they didn't have to.</p>
      <p>I was still a little apprehensive, and Ibara looked kind of strange… scheming? It was a little weird.</p>
      <p>We got to the classroom right around the time Miss Yaoyorozu and Tenya were already there. Being the class reps by a thin margin considering my takedown of Mineta, Bakugo broke the vote just to spite me. So I sat down.</p>
      <p>"Allister, can you assist me with a few things?" Tenya asked, I nodded and started to organize the chalk and other things, "I have a question if you'd permit me to ask it," he continued.</p>
      <p>"Yes?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"It has something to do with your… 'family'," he stated.</p>
      <p>"What about them?" I wondered.</p>
      <p>"How is your father not elderly? Considering that the Battle of London happened long before we were born… he'd be an elderly, almost ANCIENT man," Tenya said.</p>
      <p>"My father… he doesn't like to talk about his past, what I do know is that he used to be part of a mob and hid in a small town as a priest, becoming one soon after and… well, that's where he'd stop," I explained.</p>
      <p>Tenya nodded, "Then there's the recent spate of murders popping up in the countryside," he commented, I turned and winked at him.</p>
      <p>"Can't reveal that, it's an Anderson and Son policy never to reveal the trade. It'd take all day and most of it would sound like I smoked cannabis… or Ibara's hair, which I haven't tried to and will never do in any capacity," I said, making Eijiro and Denki lose it.</p>
      <p>Ibara smiled serenely, gaining a glint in her eyes and I heard, 'It's taking every fiber of my being not to whip the shit out of those two idiots in the back, I do not grow such substances and I wouldn't mind taking Allister to a dark… empty… enclosed space and praising that blessed body of his the only way I know… OH GOD, he's hearing all of this!'</p>
      <p>'Yeah? I mean, we did make the covenant last night.' I reasoned to her.</p>
      <p>'I know! But… I just thought it'd be like… sharing bodily pain and pleasure, you know?' she sighed.</p>
      <p>'What do you hear when I'm focusing on other things or staring off into space?' I asked.</p>
      <p>'Mostly battle strategies and sometimes thoughts of what Lady Integra would say…' She commented, 'Not anything lewd, which is surprising…'</p>
      <p>'I know what you think…' I teased, 'Me, your gardens, teatime with my father, hanging out with Eri, target practice with my Auntie, your parents, and sometimes lewd things.'</p>
      <p>Ibara blushed, 'W-was that in order?' she wondered.</p>
      <p>'Nope.' I denied, 'But Pip was right… you wanna make out with me in one of those…'</p>
      <p>'AHHH! Stop! Stop! Please stop!' she begged, her face beet red.</p>
      <p>I snickered and kissed her on the cheek, "So cute…" I teased. She blushed even redder and hid her face in my shoulder. Her art was mostly focused on the outside, but there were times when she'd paint Auntie Seras or Father, even her parents. Very rarely she'd paint either Alucard or Lady Integra based on my journal entries of what they looked like. In the case of her Alucard paintings, she'd paint him as the metal armored conqueror.</p>
      <p>In the case of Lady Integra, mostly her smoking, serious, looming over a desk. Or sometimes when I'd go over the times when I was little, seeing as my father would fill in the gaps in my journal with descriptions of what we did together as an odd Rival/Enemy/Friend Family.</p>
      <p>She'd be painted smiling, with me clinging onto her coat, shyly peeking out at the fish or the animals, or even amusement park rides. I missed her a lot. And when Ibara gave me a portrait of Lady Integra on the anniversary of her death…</p>
      <p>I cried. I still had her pistol, too. Either way, we adapted quite well to the changes brought on by our circumstances. Izuku scuttled in and sat next to me. He seemed a little nervous. Then again, when was he not?</p>
      <p>"Allister… I have a qu-question…" he stammered.</p>
      <p>"Yeah?" I sighed a little.</p>
      <p>"Does… does your father have a quirk?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"No," I denied.</p>
      <p>"But the bayonets and the pages and the regeneration… and the agelessness!" he sputtered, "How does he have THREE quirks?!"</p>
      <p>"Bayonets: Coat. Pages: Holy Stuff. Regeneration: Don't ask," I listed.</p>
      <p>"Hotel? Trivago," Mina piped up.</p>
      <p>"Exactly," I said.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Soon enough, we were in the locker room getting ready for the Unforeseen Scenario Joint, able to assist us in using our powers for rescues. I noticed Mineta crouched in the corner like a gargoyle, staring into a small peephole and muttering to himself.</p>
      <p>"There's no way that Shiozaki's a virgin! No way in heaven or hell! Yaoyorozu is- Oh… hey, Allister," he stated, turning his head to look at me before going back to his voyeurism.</p>
      <p>I loomed over him, leaning down and grabbing his arm, "Lust is a sin, Minoru…" I whispered, and I heard on the other side, "Oh wow, Ibara-chan, you weren't kidding when you said Allie's hot!"</p>
      <p>It sounded like Mina, and I paled, covering my chest up with my coat, "St-stop starin', will ya?!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"What? You're still shy?" Mina teased.</p>
      <p>"A' course I am! Only Ibara can stare! I'm comfortable with her!" I objected, hearing Ochako comment.</p>
      <p>"Huh? That's a different costume than the one from Battle Training… and what's with the case?" she asked.</p>
      <p>I heard Ibara giggle a little, "Can't a woman keep a secret? Plus, my other costume was damaged, and this one is more useful on the battlefield than the other one… as for the case? I have a distinct feeling we'll need it… or not,"</p>
      <p>'You brought your RIFLE?!' I yelled at her.</p>
      <p>'Of course! I've had a bad feeling about today… all morning, too…' she admitted.</p>
      <p>'Still, as long as you don't use it against anyone other than vampires and ghouls, I think we're golden.' I sighed. After everyone changed, we boarded the bus, with Bakugo still glaring at me. I looked away and out the window, seeing the trees speed by and imagining something running alongside us.</p>
      <p>Sometimes, it was a horse, other times, it was a man. This time, I imagined a huge black hound barreling alongside us, red eyes narrow and snarling. Trees falling in its wake, seeing the thing so loyally following alongside our bus.</p>
      <p>Usually, when I was little, I remembered having dreams of Alucard, mostly as either the black hound I imagined running alongside us or a girl older than me. I didn't know that it was him until Lady Integra told me of those times Alucard would make sure she was safe when she was around my age at the time.</p>
      <p>He'd take either one of those two forms and follow her in the shadows. Yet in the dreams, I'd play with them, and we became like friends. The dreams would end with me falling asleep curled up against the hound or in the arms of the girl, and I'd wake up in real life.</p>
      <p>The hound banked into the woods and vanished as the bus slowed to a stop. Ibara noticed it, and only she did. It was weird. I haven't seen the hound in YEARS. The last time I saw it was the last time I saw Lady Integra, and he bounded alongside our car to the airport, where I saw the girl standing on the wing of the plane, dancing by herself.</p>
      <p>"I'm not the only one who saw that thing, right?" she whispered.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, you weren't… it's been years since I last saw them… or him," I stated.</p>
      <p>"Him?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Lady Integra had a vampire, one stronger than Auntie Seras. I think she made him promise to keep an eye on me…" I said, "I'd always have those dreams after a bad day, where that dog or a girl with red eyes would play with me, and I'd fall asleep curled up with them,"</p>
      <p>"Well… why would you see it now?" Ibara asked.</p>
      <p>"I don't know, but it can't be good," I stated, "Normally they'd show up if there was either something bad about to happen, or if I was lonely, I'm thinking it'd be bad," Ibara grabbed my hand, squeezing it.</p>
      <p>I sighed and hoped that my old friend wouldn't decide to take matters into her own hands, she was always oddly possessive, telling me that I was her 'Young Master.' or 'Young Sir Anderson.' usually in a teasing way, but… in other ways, I didn't think it was teasing at all.</p>
      <p>We disembarked the bus and went into the huge dome, and I tensed, feeling something wrong. Something wasn't right. There was something dark, and no one else but me could feel it. It wasn't malicious, but it seemed playful, then something yanked me when I lagged and I was hidden in a small, dark alcove.</p>
      <p>Wide, red eyes, a teasing smile, and long dark hair greeted me, "Hello, my young master…" a familiar, teasing voice whispered.</p>
      <p>"What the…" I breathed.</p>
      <p>"Shhh… I'm so happy to see you again! Or I'm required to, anyway…" she said, "I'm glad you're in good health, but…" She sniffed me and her face scrunched up, "Aww! You reek of that vine-headed harlot you dare call an angel!" she sighed, pouting.</p>
      <p>"So?" I asked, "I thought you were a paradox, Alucard?"</p>
      <p>"I'm here to make sure I fulfill my promise to Sir Integra and seeing as you do not need me, and since you have that harlot, I must be going… if you need me, call me," she sighed, or he? They? It? Them? I don't know.</p>
      <p>And… was Alucard JEALOUS of Ibara? She popped back up.</p>
      <p>"I'm disappointed in you, Allister, my master…" she sighed, "Giving yourself to her and losing that virgin flavor, plus… I can't believe that you didn't check with me first!"</p>
      <p>"Why? You love me or something?" I taunted.</p>
      <p>Alucard pouted, looking away and turning into a beam of red, flying away and vanishing. I sighed and joined the others, who were all gathered up. Ibara saw me look a little sheepish. She grabbed my hand.</p>
      <p>"It's Alucard, he… she's… back," I hissed, "I think she's jealous of you,"</p>
      <p>"Oh please, if she truly is jealous, why didn't she come back sooner? Or seduce you and take you for herself?" Ibara asked, her voice low, the red beam came back and I felt her form behind me and wrap her arms around my shoulders, clasping her hands at the center.</p>
      <p>"Because I was busy! Your boyfriend has a longer lifespan than you! Just look at his father, he's at least a century or two old!" Alucard hissed, "For your information, Allister is my master, he could say it and I would have done it,"</p>
      <p>"Whoa, what's with the new hottie?" Mineta hooted.</p>
      <p>Alucard hissed at him, "Do you want me to shoot him? PLEASE let me shoot him!" she pleaded.</p>
      <p>"I can shoot him if you want to," Ibara said.</p>
      <p>"Please! Stop talking and pay attention!" Aizawa snapped, "Also, Anderson, control your girls…" he sighed.</p>
      <p>"Eh?! Sir, don't say that! Alucard put the Casull away!" I hissed at her as she reached into her white coat to pull it out. Alucard pouted and glared at Ibara. Then, she leaned up to my ear.</p>
      <p>"I'll see you later, if you need me, call for me, my dear master~" she teased, pinging away. I sighed heavily and growled. Out of all the things Lady Integra gave me, why was it her pistol and Alucard? Ibara sauntered up to me and squeezed herself against me.</p>
      <p>"What a horrid creature…" she sighed, "Simply vile…"</p>
      <p>At this point, I was split from the others with Ibara at my side. We were in the landslide area with Ibara plucking rubble away and I was slashing through rocks.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry about Alucard, they were just teasing," I assured her.</p>
      <p>"They? He? She? What even is Alucard?" Ibara asked.</p>
      <p>"My gender is yes," Alucard's voice echoed, "Or all of the above,"</p>
      <p>"Alucard! What the hell are you doing here?! Go do… I don't know, Alucard things!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"So shoot the pervert?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"No shooting Mineta!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"Sorry! Already in motion!" Then something on her hand glew and her arm slammed down onto the pavement.</p>
      <p>"Ow! Daaaaaad! Why'd you DO that?" she whined.</p>
      <p>"Listen! Stop with the sexually charged teasing, stop with the clinging, and stop with the 'shooting the pervert' nonsense!" I snapped, "I'm tryin' to get a good grade and you're NOT HELPING! I don't even know why you're here! If you're here to be a trifling nuisance, then GO!"</p>
      <p>Alucard looked a little hurt, but stood and dusted her coat off, "You always liked the guy-me a lot better," she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Because he'd LISTEN. This isn't a place for you to be! Either go or change into Red! At least I can manage him!" I snarled, "Otherwise I'll end your existence for good this time!"</p>
      <p>Alucard growled and stalked away, "Good riddance!" Ibara snapped. Alucard looked back at me and sighed. She pinged away and I smirked.</p>
      <p>"Master… fine then… don't come crying to me," she stated.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Integra's final command was to protect Allister. Not in his way, Alucard sat under the shade and watched the outside of the USJ. She sighed. Her other sides didn't argue with it. But she did. She liked him. He was so cute and adorable before.</p>
      <p>She didn't want his heart to break, and her other sides kept on telling her that she was overstepping. But she saw such a lonely little boy when she met him. She didn't like the other two. They were no fun.</p>
      <p>Alucard heard her other sides.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>So, that went well.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Please, stop with the advances, Girly…</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"C-can you two quit it? One day he's going to have to lose Ibara!" she objected.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>He's lost Sir Integra and he's okay.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Yes, he's well now. We've done what Sir Integra said.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>Alucard started to cry blood with the two others by her left and right.</p>
      <p>"I didn't stop you two when you fell in love with Sir Integra…" she huffed.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>So what's so special about the son of that Papist?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Alexander Anderson was a grand foe… a Nemesis that finally put us down, except for you…</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>"But why?! Why did Sir Integra order us to protect him? It's clear he doesn't need us!" Alucard snarled. Alucard laughed as Dracula patted her on her head, the other one was on the ground laughing.</p>
      <p>"It's not funny! Stop laughing, Red!" Alucard yelled.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM! PAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Please, leave her be…</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Alucard kicked her red-coated self hard, "Shut up! So what if I love my master?! You were smitten with Sir Integra and look what happened?! She died! All because you were too scared to turn her!"</p>
      <p>Dracula sighed and watched his younger sides fig<strong>ht, <em>It is best if we fade, Red…</em></strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>AND LEAVE THIS MANIAC DOMINANT?! REALLY?!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>She will not stop not being in love with Master Allister, and if we're there… well, we'd influence her in the wrong way…</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Something will happen to Ibara, and I fear that Master Allister won't recover…</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Red looked at his older self, with Alucard standing and perking up, "MASTER!" she yelled.</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Then it is decided, Little one, you will be the one, the only one.</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Oh, joy… I wanted to see Seras again, one last time.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Red, we do not get what we want…</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>They severed themselves from their Little One. Watching her pinging towards the USJ and fading forever.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>This was bad. Worse than bad. After Alucard left… things went from bad to worse. One second, Ibara and I were clearing rubble, and then… Black smoke caught us and transported us into the center, seeing a woman that towered over us, and her eyes settled on us.</p>
      <p>"So… you're little Anderson? Hah! Not all that strong, are you?" she taunted, shouldering her scythe and grinning, "Where's that fool All Might? I want to break him… or Victoria… that'd be one hell of a fight!"</p>
      <p>I summoned two more blades and crossed them, "I won't let a monster like you pass us!" I declared.</p>
      <p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You and your little vine-haired whore will stop me?! I'm sorry, but that's adorable… Come to Auntie Zorin! Let me see your nightmares, Herr Drachen!" She yelled. I recognized the name from the story Auntie Seras and Uncle Pip would tell me when she became a full vampire.</p>
      <p>This was Zorin Blitz. The monster that tore up Auntie Seras and killed Uncle Pip. I couldn't let her use her power against us. She'd have a lot of material to work with. Even more dangerous was her scythe. That thing could cut a man in half.</p>
      <p>*KA-TAMMMM!* We clashed, blades sparking as Ibara's vines shot out to grab her and force her back. Zorin dodged and went right for her, "Tsk tsk…" she clicked her tongue, and Ibara braced herself. I threw my bayonet and the illusion vanished as her right hand grabbed me, the eye on it opening.</p>
      <p>"Let's see what keeps you afraid then…" she said, and I was catapulted into a familiar place. The somewhat cushy room Mother and I shared back when we were lab subjects. Since we were the family of Alexander Anderson and they wanted us to be returned to him in one piece.</p>
      <p>It was oddly nostalgic, but I remembered the night that Mother died and Father slaughtered the scientists.</p>
      <p>Then, I heard a door open, "Allie? Goldie? I'm back!" a familiar voice called, and there she was. My mother, long spiky golden hair that fell to mid-back, shining golden eyes and razor teeth like mine.</p>
      <p>"Mom?" I whispered, stepping forward a little, "MOMMY!" I yelled, hugging her. She was still here. Still here… She was still here. Waiting. All this time. I was crying.</p>
      <p>"I was waiting so long… My little boy…" she sighed. I sobbed into her shirt. I couldn't stop crying. She was okay. She was okay and alright and not crazy and not tearing people apart into bloody ribbons. She was the same beautiful woman I knew.</p>
      <p>The same one I loved so much and Father loved so much. Maybe… Maybe she'd like Ibara.</p>
      <p>"Shhh… don't cry… don't cry…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Everything's okay now, junge…" she continued.</p>
      <p>*SLICE!* I cut her in half, "My mother never knew German…" I snarled, "She'd never tell me 'don't cry.' SHE'D NEVER CALL ME GOLDIE!" I thundered, breaking the illusion and seeing Zorin brutally beating up Ibara, mouth twisted into a smile, she immobilized me with that vision to beat the tar out of her.</p>
      <p>"C'mon! C'mon! You're that BITCH'S protege, right?! You stupid little fraulein! I want to kill you on your feet! Like a true warrior!" Zorin thundered, "Maybe a little whore like you would like a round with Nomu!"</p>
      <p>Ibara, bloodied, bruised and broken, was thrown to the side, all I saw was her fall at my feet, her gun bent and her hair mostly torn short. I knelt, and Zorin walked back to me, "She told me such interesting things… like how you made her feel, how I gave her the happy ending she wanted so desperately… only to tear it away…" she sighed, raising her scythe.</p>
      <p>"I always cry at weddings…" she muttered, "When you get to hell… tell them to make some room…"</p>
      <p>I listened, I listened for anything. A breath, a heartbeat, anything. Nothing. NOTHING. I held her, cradled her beaten body, 'Please… please… Ibara… don't leave me…' I pleaded.</p>
      <p>'Win… Allie… don't worry about me…' she gasped, her voice sounded so lonely. So sad. Tears rolled down her cheeks, 'Don't…. Wait for me…'</p>
      <p>I saw her chest slowly rise and fall, and a bullet wound on Zorin's chest. She got a few shots in her at least.</p>
      <p>I rose, holding her and walking away.</p>
      <p>"HEY! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Zorin roared, I still walked, not heeding her.</p>
      <p>"I'll getcha outta here… I won't let you see me…" I growled, kissing her, "I won't let them hurt you anymore…"</p>
      <p>"I… I… do…" she whispered.</p>
      <p>"Sweet dreams…" I sighed. I saw Asui and some of the others, and they backed up, seeing the bent rifle and my frightening countenance.</p>
      <p>"Take… her… away… Can't beat Zorin… None of you… can," I forced out, "GO BEFORE I LOSE WHAT CONTROL I HAVE!"</p>
      <p>'I'm sorry, Lady Integra… I'm sorry, Father… I'll become an even bigger monster… to protect the one I love, and if I die… don't wait for me…' I thought, feeling a ripping, tearing sensation in me, I sped at Zorin again, with some big purple thing getting in the way, taking the hit and absorbing it.</p>
      <p>It smacked me back and I smiled, "Like it? It's called a Nomu, Junge… and this one… well, he's special…" Zorin commented. She patted it on the shoulder, and it looked down at her.</p>
      <p>"If you are a good little boy, I'll get you some extra ice cream," she said.</p>
      <p>"Ice… cream? Extra… Ice… cream?!" Nomu gasped, and I froze. A child. That's what it was. A child. I crossed my blades and roared at it, feeling myself change, even more, my blades wreathed in gold, I couldn't beat it, but I only needed to get to Zorin and grind her face back to PASTE!</p>
      <p>'THEY TURNED AN INNOCENT CHILD INTO A MONSTER!'</p>
      <p>'THEY HURT OUR ANGEL!'</p>
      <p>'ZORIN KILLED PIP! IF YOU LET HER LIVE… WHO'S TO SAY HE'LL BE THE ONLY LOVED ONE OF YOURS TO DIE BY HER HAND?!'</p>
      <p>"HRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, breaking past the Nomu and clashing with Zorin, feeling my blades screech and vibrate from the force of the clash, I felt them shatter but I was slowly getting more and more feral as time went on.</p>
      <p>My humanity was soft, trying to push back, but I didn't let it. My smile spread on my face as Zorin ground her scythe into the floor, slamming some turf into me, I slashed through it with a blade I summoned, this time my bayonets cleaved through so much.</p>
      <p>"ASHES TO ASHES! FIRE AND BRIMSTONE! THE WHITE HORSE OF CONQUEST RIDES FORTH TO DELIVER SUCH!" I screamed as Zorin broke my blades again. I heard a huge boom and something skidded in.</p>
      <p>"I AM HERE!" All Might thundered, seeing me and Zorin battling, using illusions to confuse and distract me, He started to try to help.</p>
      <p>*SHUK SHUK SHUK!* I threw bayonets at him, hitting the ground and forcing him back because they formed a burning circle.</p>
      <p>"My fight. Not yours. Your fight Nomu. My fight." I growled, "Get others out, if not Allister's father or Aunt, leave,"</p>
      <p>All Might nodded, "Alright! I'll take the monster on!" he declared. I felt Zorin hit me, my wound seared back to normal, my eyes burned into hers. I summoned two more bayonets, my eyes wide.</p>
      <p>"This is fun!" Zorin yelled, "This is better than Victoria's fight! Better than that girl! BETTER THAN ALL OF IT!"</p>
      <p>"Be silent…" I whispered, feeling my awareness completely fade.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Alucard ran, her legs pumping, "Why… did I… choose… such thick clothing… in the middle of summer?!" she gasped, 'If only I still had Baskerville… Red you fucking numbnuts…' she thought, seeing an armored boy blitzing towards her.</p>
      <p>'Oho! Seems like my ride's here!' she thought, 'Oh wait… I can just paradox my way there…'</p>
      <p>She tried, only able to end up just barely going faster. 'Ugh! Why is it clear outside?! It fucking sucks!' she continued, she was a strong little draculina, but not strong enough to handle sun sickness. Her other sides could take it much better.</p>
      <p>'Now my master's losing his ever-loving mind and I love that idiot!' she thought, running alongside the armored boy, "Hello, my name's Alucard, Allister's my idiot master, can I borrow you for a moment?"</p>
      <p>"Uhm…" Tenya mumbled.</p>
      <p>"I'm just going to hop on your back for a little bit, you don't need to slow down," she explained, "Oh hey! We're here!"</p>
      <p>Tenya was gasping and huffing, Alucard knelt, "Do you want me to go in?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Wait a minute… how did we…? I thought… what?" Tenya gasped.</p>
      <p>"Oops… I guess I did paradox us up the street… Hurry, metal man! My master and your friends are probably dying painful deaths as we speak!" she urged, pushing him, or trying to.</p>
      <p>"Come… on… move! MOVE!" she growled, "Dammit, you're a brick wall…"</p>
      <p>"Okay…?" Tenya mumbled, remembering seeing Allister fighting that scythe woman that Mineta screamed, 'DON'T SHOVE ME INTO YOUR GIANT VAGINA!' at. What kind of people were they? First of all, Shiozaki gets into an argument with this… Alucard girl, who acts all weird around Allister, calling him Master and all that?</p>
      <p>Then before the fight, Izuku was screaming about his legs when the woman sliced her scythe down. Today was just one weird thing after another. And a short, red-eyed, fanged girl with long black hair and a white suit yelling what happened at the staff rapid-fire?</p>
      <p>"Just… we'll show you," Tenya sighed.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I drove my fist into Zorin's face, grabbing her fallen scythe and gaining back control of the fight, seeing the poor Nomu take a ride on the All Might Pain Train.</p>
      <p>"Not…. bad… but… next time, my associates will have a war once more… Herr Kurogiri… fall back," Zorin gasped as I charged up the scythe, bringing it ripping up her front, burning her on contact, I shouldered it, a grim memento of the first monster who gave me a challenge.</p>
      <p>She died with a blissful smile on her face and I planted the scythe by the end of it, sighing and slowly coming back, the others all saw the gruesome end of Zorin Blitz and my blood-covered blade, my manic smile plastered on my face.</p>
      <p>I turned and they were afraid. I was like a reaper, scythe and all. Ibara was somewhere safe, I'm sure. Then, I heard…</p>
      <p>"MASTER! YOU'RE OKAY!" Alucard tackled me, "I was really really really really worried that you were gonna die, and I and the guys split up so that I'm the only Alucard, so… I and an armored boy went to go get the other heroes, and I was worried the whole time!" she explained, squeezing me tightly. She looked up at me and grinned.</p>
      <p>"Wow… you got pretty eyes in this form, Master…" she said, "Okay, do you wanna go check on Ibara or something?" she wondered.</p>
      <p>"No," I said.</p>
      <p>"Okay…" she segued, I grabbed her and plucked her off me.</p>
      <p>"So what DO you want to do?" she asked. I picked her back up and hugged her.</p>
      <p>"Mm…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Master? Are… are you okay? This… feels weird…" Alucard admitted, "And… people are staring…" I cuddled her.</p>
      <p>"Mm…" I continued, "Nice… and… small…" She looked up at me.</p>
      <p>"Master… I'm not used to being held…" she muttered. I squeezed her. She hid her face, she was so small, like Ibara, and I was so big. I liked cuddling small things. Most of the others didn't know what to do.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I let Alucard down and she looked up at me, "Master… it was fun reuniting with you… but I gotta go, I'll be around, just give me a call!" she said, kissing me on the cheek.</p>
      <p>"Uh… why? Why did you do that?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Do I need a reason? I'm an immortal paradox," She reasoned, pinging away. I sighed. I didn't get why she was so clingy, yet when I do it she's so concerned. I had to check on my angel, she must be up by now.</p>
      <p>I went to the infirmary, still worried, seeing that Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen, another hero, had to be transferred to the hospital thanks to Nomu. I ditched the scythe somewhere else, I came in and saw Ibara, eyes closed, hair still short but growing back.</p>
      <p>I sat next to the bed and grabbed her hand, "We got her, Ibara… We got her… Me and my power, we did it!" I sniffed, "Please wake back up!"</p>
      <p>I felt her hand squeeze mine, and her eyes slowly opened, "Mm… Allie…? I had the most wonderful dream…" she sighed, "We got married… and we had three children… two girls and one boy… it was so real…"</p>
      <p>I smiled, and I kissed her, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.</p>
      <p>"I want it to be real… but it ended right when I was dying…" she sighed, "You still looked the same,"</p>
      <p>"It was Zorin, she was making you see it…" I muttered, I kissed her cheek, "But I'll do anything in my power to make it come true, okay?"</p>
      <p>"You're going to be like your father, right? So old, yet looking so young and staying that way…" she said, "Maybe it's better if… if you find someone similar to yourself…"</p>
      <p>Ibara started to cry, "When I'm old… you'll still look so young… when I'm gone… you'll still be here," she sniffled, "You'll be alone, while Mrs. Victoria and your little… vampire live on… I just… I want to be immortal, too! So you'll always have me by your side and… and no other woman will ever separate us!" she sobbed.</p>
      <p>"Ibara! Listen, look at me and LISTEN… no matter what, even if you die… I told you I'd wait, right? I told you that I'd wait until you come back, right? I don't care if I have to wait forever… everything's going to be okay, let's just… uhm… focus on the… AHEM!" I cleared my throat, seeing Pip holding up a sign that said.</p>
      <p>MARRY HER ALREADY!</p>
      <p>In all caps. Glittery caps. With blinky lights. He was grinning and Auntie Seras looked ready to punch him. She came in with Pip and Eri, with Eri looking a little worried.</p>
      <p>"What happened to Ibby's pretty hair?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"A bad guy tore it up…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>Auntie seethed and Pip held her, "Easy, easy…" he soothed.</p>
      <p>"I can grow it back… it's already doing so," Ibara assured her, "It makes Allister very happy,"</p>
      <p>"Why?" Eri asked.</p>
      <p>"Up-bup-bup! Easy there, fille! None of that!" Pip chided, guiding Eri out.</p>
      <p>Auntie giggled a little, but grew serious, "Did you slaughter her?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Sliced her in half," I snarled, "She'll never forget a single second,"</p>
      <p>Auntie smiled, "Good, that bitch is going to burn," she snarled.</p>
      <p>"I also… ran into Alucard," I admitted.</p>
      <p>Seras sighed, "Which one?"</p>
      <p>"The girl, and she's gonna stick around," I huffed.</p>
      <p>"Oh no…" Seras sighed. I shuddered, remembering the last time Alucard showed up as the girl, Father had to pry her off me and give her a stern talking to. The worst thing about it was that she stole my first kiss with that one Christmas.</p>
      <p>And made me hate seeing kisses for a while after that. Seras left soon and Ibara and I were alone, she held my hand.</p>
      <p>"I… saw my mother… and… and I didn't want to wake up…" I admitted, "Because of me, I… I lost my humanity for a bit,"</p>
      <p>"She… that monster beat you up and I couldn't do anything about it…" I sighed, "I was too busy hugging the past…" I hugged her tightly, "To not embrace my future wife… who was being beaten bloody…"</p>
      <p>"Future… wife?" Ibara mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Yes!" I said, "In a few years when we're older… let's make that dream a reality… where I can give my best to be the best dad and husband… where I can have you and our children be a happy family! Father would be so happy, too! Everyone would… and… and I wouldn't have to be worried anymore,"</p>
      <p>"Because there'd be no monsters to hurt you," I finished, Ibara touched my cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Allie…" she sighed, leaning forwards and kissing me, stroking my scar, and her hair regrew, wrapping around me a little and pulling me onto the bed so I could lay in her arms. I laid against her chest, holding her close.</p>
      <p>I never wanted to let go again.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Verse 9: Father and Son.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Father was excited for today, he was in such a good mood that it infected everyone in my house. He was humming and Eri was laughing, he and Eri were quite the pair now. I saw Ibara watering her plants and I came up behind her, placing a kiss on her cheek.</p>
      <p>"Mornin'..." I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Good morning…" she sighed, pecking me on the cheek, too. Pip came through the wall and Eri hugged him.</p>
      <p>"Morning!" she chirped.</p>
      <p>"Shh… Miss Seras is sleeping!" he cautioned. Father helped Eri into her chair, happy to have a little one again. He loved the younger children at the orphanage he used to run for the church. Uncle Pip smiled as Eri fidgeted a bit.</p>
      <p>"Are we gonna see Big brother and sister in the big stadium?!" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Of course, Eri…" Father said, with a wide smile, "I wouldn't miss my boy's time to shine for the world…"</p>
      <p>I blushed, "Father… please, stop, I thought priests weren't supposed to be prideful…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Ah… it's not wrong to be proud of yer family…" he stated, sagely nodding, "Somewhere in the future… you'll understand Allister…" he hinted, looking at Ibara cheerily watering her plants.</p>
      <p>"Dad…" I sighed, blushing even more.</p>
      <p>"Hahahaha! Just joshin' ya! I have to worry about… him," Father sighed, "Poor woman didn't know what kinda monster she was with…"</p>
      <p>"Huh?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Nothin' son, just… worry about winnin'," he said.</p>
      <p>What woman? What monster? What was Father talking about? I didn't know but… when we got to the stadium, and Father went off with Eri… I'd never seen him so serious before. Ibara held my hand and I saw Alucard in the shadows, this time wearing a smile and waving.</p>
      <p>I waved back, reluctantly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Anderson knew Todoroki Rei from the institution he volunteered at, and after some digging, came up with the sad tragedy of her married life to Enji, or Endeavor. Rei told him all about her youngest, how if circumstances were different, she'd like to end up with someone like him. Anderson had smiled at that, Rei seemed a perfectly salvageable woman. Loved her children, worried about them, especially with her monster of a husband close by. Anderson promised her that if it came down to it to look after Shouto, her youngest. Anderson had never met Enji before, but the instant he found out he was sharing a box with him?</p>
      <p>It took all the will of God to not make him turn the number two 'Hero' into a pincushion. For causing such a lovely woman to snap? One that reminded Anderson painfully of his own wife, who he killed out of mercy? He wanted to avenge that. Eri stuck to Anderson's side, scared of the huge flaming man, wishing her Mommy would come and see her and her new family.</p>
      <p>"You're Alexander Anderson, yes?" Endeavor said.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I am, what of it?" Anderson snarled, wrapping part of his coat around Eri and drawing her closer to him. He didn't like Endeavor. He had bad news writ large on his face. Eri climbed into Anderson's lap and he held her.</p>
      <p>"When's Allie and Ibby coming out?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Soon, patience is a virtue, little Eri…" Anderson sighed.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Blahhh! Hallllahhhhh!" I barfed into the toilet, Ibara rubbing my back and holding my hair out of my eyes.</p>
      <p>"Honey… it's okay… it's alright…" Ibara soothed.</p>
      <p>"Ulp! Hahhhh!" I continued to upchuck. Ibara was rubbing small circles, patting and helping me get it out. I was so nervous. If I was Moses, then Father, Ibara, Seras, Pip, And Alucard were my gaggle of Aarons…</p>
      <p>I hated speaking out in public. I'd get so nervous and sweaty that I'd barf. Father tried to remedy that, but it wouldn't work.</p>
      <p>And once I found out that I beat out Bakugo and Todoroki for the highest exam score… and I found out I needed to do an entrance speech in front of all of Japan, plus pro heroes, plus FATHER AND ERI?! I got so nervous.</p>
      <p>I felt Ibara help me up, "Alright… there we go… shh… it's okay…" she assured me, "You'll do great… your father believes in you… and I know your aunt is out there in the crowds too… Not Ms. Victoria, but she's at home watching, and so is Mr. Bernadotte and… we all believe in you, Allister,"</p>
      <p>"That… doesn't exactly help…" I coughed. I joined the others with Izuku looking worried.</p>
      <p>"Whoa… you okay?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Nah… please tell me I can make it quick and not unload again…" I sighed, seeing Todoroki walking up to me, sizing me up.</p>
      <p>"Anderson," he said.</p>
      <p>"Todoroki," I stated.</p>
      <p>He held out his hand and I shook it, "Let's do our best, time to prove our fathers wrong," he said.</p>
      <p>"What? I don't… hate my father…" I admitted.</p>
      <p>"Your father is the most overprotective man I've ever seen… that's not saying a lot, but seeing how you act when you're with the others compared to when you're not… it's like there's two different Allisters," Todoroki said.</p>
      <p>"You tend to play the pure, innocent boy that doesn't understand anything… then there's that time in the USJ… You became a near-animalistic monster," he said, "Not to mention the odd hand-waving of that weird girl with the gun, the shadow dog, the woman with the shadowy arm, the way that monster knew you, to be honest, Anderson, you're one of our class's many mysteries,"</p>
      <p>"Also Shiozaki's near-fanatic love for you…" Shouto commented, "Just what are you? You came out of the blue with fantastic power, not a single record of enrollment in any schools, not even a shred of anything to your name aside from documents so redacted that you can't make heads or tails of it,"</p>
      <p>"So, you think that a little investigation's gonna solve it all?" I asked, "Todoroki, prying into other's lives is a grievous sin…" I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder. He smirked.</p>
      <p>"But sex before marriage is a sin, too," he taunted.</p>
      <p>"You know not of what I have to protect Ibara from… they would sooner turn her into a fledgling, but I'd rather have her a ghoul… that way she wouldn't feel it," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Yet, a vine is always tied to you, we all have sins, and we have our father's sins on our shoulders together," he said.</p>
      <p>"And what would those be?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Attachment," he said.</p>
      <p>"Our mothers, our families… we're the same, aside from some… key differences," he glanced at Ibara, who was starry-eyed and nuzzling my arm sweetly. She looked up at him.</p>
      <p>"You're just jealous you don't have a sweet little thing like Allie…" she sighed, kissing my cheek.</p>
      <p>"Yet, the blades you summoned are dripping with the blood of the dead and the living, you and your father live lies of being holy men. Our father's sins are Wrath. His flames and your father's blades are ours, too," he said.</p>
      <p>"Don't you want to break that?" he asked, "All our lives, we've been compared to monsters…"</p>
      <p>"My father isn't a monster," I growled angrily, "He's a good man with a good heart and love to give, he's not a burning eyesore that broke an innocent woman to pieces… that broke you, Todoroki,"</p>
      <p>Todoroki sighed, "Then… I know what you are, you're a boy who never decided for himself. Who never decides for himself, only doing it when it's the right thing to do…"</p>
      <p>"Then we'll prove which of us is right when the time comes, a man who pretends to be holy, or a man who pretends to be unbreakable," I said, holding out his hand.</p>
      <p>We shook on it</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Eri saw Ibara and Allister and waved at them all the way up in the box.</p>
      <p>"So, your son's competing too?" Anderson asked, watching his youngest charge giggling and waving at the tiny forms of his son and his girlfriend.</p>
      <p>"Yes," Endeavor answered, "My most perfect creation,"</p>
      <p>"Creation? Is that what your boy is to you?" Anderson asked, "Something so impersonal?"</p>
      <p>Endeavor smiled, "What do you call your son, then?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"My blessing, my boy, my son, Allister, Allie… I call him by his damn name," Alexander growled, dropping the forced friendliness.</p>
      <p>"Why so hostile?" Endeavor asked.</p>
      <p>"Hostile? It's warranted, Mr. Todoroki," Alexander snarled, Eri made grabby hands and he picked her up.</p>
      <p>"Look, papa! That pretty lady's got the same hair color as my Mommy!" Eri squealed, he followed her finger to the R-rated heroine, Midnight, and he looked stone-faced.</p>
      <p>'My poor boy…' he thought.</p>
      <p>"Eri, if you ever see Ibara in that, run as far away as ye can," he stated.</p>
      <p>"Okay, Papa! But why?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"Because Ibara and Allister would be doing grown-up business," he continued.</p>
      <p>"Like baby business?" she guessed, "Like finding somewhere quiet so they can wish really hard and get a baby?"</p>
      <p>"Exactly!" he said.</p>
      <p>"But why would she need that tassel thingie?" Eri asked.</p>
      <p>"Honey, I don't know," Anderson sighed.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"ALLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIIIGHTY! Hey there, all you ladies and gentlemen out there! It's me, Present Mic, here at the UA SPORTS FESTIVAL sponsored by the Silver Cross Organization! And its founder, Alexander Anderson, is here with us today!" Present Mic announced, seeing the imposing form of my Father step out of the shadows of his box and give a small wave.</p>
      <p>The crowd roared for him and he stepped back in, he was truly a good man.</p>
      <p>"And umpiring for us is the lovely Midnight! I'll turn it over to her!" Mic announced.</p>
      <p>I didn't get the purpose behind Midnight's attire. Why was there a zipper near her crotch? And why was it so tight? Why was I imagining Ibara in that?</p>
      <p>"Alright, time for this year's adorable little freshman representative to take the stage and open this bad boy up! Allister Anderson, front and center and step lively!" She commanded. Everyone looked at me and Ibara already got the 'Oh, golly gee wilikers, here I go killing again' look on her face.</p>
      <p>I stepped up and Midnight's eyes scanned my form underneath my coat and in the P.E uniform… Ibara's hands twitched.</p>
      <p>'That BITCH better not have any ideas about taking my man from me… ooh, what wouldn't I GIVE for my rifle right now…'</p>
      <p>'Babe, no shooting the teachers…'</p>
      <p>I took up the mic and tapped it to test it, it was good, but I started to feel the pressure. Father was watching, so many pros were, too. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.</p>
      <p>'It's alright Allie… just talk like you're talking to me or Lady Integra, or even Alucard…'</p>
      <p>"I know that the USJ happened, and I know this is supposed to be a happy occasion, but something has to be said… in this world, it's so hard to become a hero, and so easy to become a villain, if one wrong turn can make a villain a hero and a hero a villain… then so be it, may today separate the good men from the ones who are not, may today show our merits as a generation that came out of the ashes of London, of so many battlefields… may those who died and those that are still living come and see what we are…" I sighed, closing my eyes, and clasping my hands over the mic, "Amen," I said.</p>
      <p>The crowd roared and the rest of the classes all looked at me weirdly. Ibara and my friends were clapping a little bit, with her hugging me and I saw father glaring at an odd flaming man with Eri in his arms.</p>
      <p>That flaming man was known as Endeavor. He was a 'hero' Father spoke at length at how much of a sorry excuse he was for one. Still, I had to stay on my toes, I didn't know exactly what I was up against.</p>
      <p>Ibara and I watched the screen show a roulette, and it spun, I could just feel the anticipation build up and I clenched my hands into fists. I snarled and saw what we were up against. An Obstacle Race. How fun! Ibara looked at my ax-murderer smile and squeezed my hand.</p>
      <p>"Honey, your 'War Face' is showing…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"So?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"You usually have it when you're about to kill something, or mercilessly and vigorously fuck me, wait… why're you taking off your coat?" she asked.</p>
      <p>I tied it around my waist and took off my uniform shirt, I smiled wider, "Less clothes burn away when my quirk activates, besides… I know you like it," I purred.</p>
      <p>Ibara blushed and I smiled.</p>
      <p>"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Just look at those scales! Must be part of his quirk, huh?" Mic asked Mr. Aizawa.</p>
      <p>"They are, he better hope to keep his quirk in line…" Aizawa warned.</p>
      <p>I smiled and took my position at the starting line, Ibara was somewhere else, but I could sense her. I felt my power start to ebb and flow, I grinned, waiting for the signal to go. Then…</p>
      <p>*CRACK!*</p>
      <p>I sprinted forward with a scream, seeing Bakugo and Todoroki flanking me, I ran hard and fast, "Anderson, Bakugo, and Todoroki are battling for first, and Midoriya's slidin' in!" Mic yelled.</p>
      <p>"OH FUCK NO! GET OUTTA MY WAY, DRAGON BOY!" Bakugo yelled as I got in the way of him to help Midoriya pull ahead. Todoroki's ice made it way harder to move, I dug my hand into the ground and launched myself into the light of the first obstacle.</p>
      <p>The bots were first, and I slammed hard into one, tearing through it and reaching into my coat for some blades. I pulled two out and slashed through some more, running to catch up, feeling my power boost even more to carry me on, I blitzed past Bakugo and Todoroki, finding Izuku in the lead.</p>
      <p>"AMMMMMMMEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!" I thundered, breaking past him and going for the next one, which was the tightropes. I threw blade after blade and used them as stepping stones to get to the other side.</p>
      <p>"What a bold strategy! Anderson seemed to help Midoriya but only used it as an advantage! His blades are also being used as a stepping stone to victory!" Mic yelled as I got ahead of everyone, my crazy laughter being stopped by a small click.</p>
      <p>"Oh… OH SHI-" I felt my leg get shredded and I bit my wrist to stop the scream. I heard Ibara scream somewhere behind me and I saw Izuku come by, against my better judgment, I loped back, seeing Bakugo and Todoroki fighting, now this was my shot. Who needs a high ranking? I saw Ibara land right near me and look down at my leg.</p>
      <p>"You couldn't just stop and think?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"You… screamed…" I mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Of course I did! The pain you feel I feel too!" she snapped, wrapping some of her vines around me and dragging me along, I threw my blades at the mines ahead of us, giving some of the others a nasty surprise.</p>
      <p>We got through in the top 42, with some of the crowd jeering in disappointment, I looked up and saw father still clapping and cheering along with a lot of others. I didn't mean to get cocky. I looked down in shame.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Anderson was happy, his son did his best, even if he got his leg shredded.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"Papa? Allie didn't win…" Eri sighed.</p>
      <p>"Still, we have to be proud of him, 'cause he's doin' his best," Anderson said, grinning down at his youngest charge.</p>
      <p>"Hmph, you were too soft on him, weren't you?" Endeavor wondered.</p>
      <p>"You were too hard on your children, you can hardly be called a father, so shut yer hole," Anderson snarled, "A parent will always be proud of their children no matter what, it's unconditional,"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>My leg was as good as new, but my uniform was wrecked. I sighed and thanked my lucky stars that I made it to the next round. Ibara seemed a lot more concerned after that and stuck around me.</p>
      <p>"Alright everyone! Next up is the Cavalry Battle! Each of you who moved on have a certain point value depending on your place in the race! You have fifteen minutes to come up with your teams!" Midnight announced.</p>
      <p>Ibara clung to me, well… that was one team member. Now how about the others? There weren't a ton of options, but I noticed Mina and Kirishima coming towards us.</p>
      <p>"Hey guys! Wanna team up?" Kirishima asked.</p>
      <p>"Sure, It's not a matter of winn-" I was yanked down to eye level with Ibara.</p>
      <p>"We are going to win, and if we do…" she hinted, opening her shirt a little. I paled and coughed a little bit. It was the top and I saw… nothing there… but her cleavage.</p>
      <p>'You're wearing NOTHING under this?!'</p>
      <p>'What? Of course not… it's your reward, Allie…'</p>
      <p>'You dirty little angel, loving to seduce me at every turn… might as well call ya a succubus…'</p>
      <p>Ibara blushed at that and hid her face behind her hands. She was so cute when she was flustered like this… Anyway! Strategy time, let's go! Kirishima could be a good defense, and Mina's reaction time is good… and Ibara's vines can snatch more bands… while I can use my blades for confusion and distraction.</p>
      <p>We got into position, my headband around my neck. I summoned two blades and crossed them, smiling my ax-murderer smile. Once it started, we stayed away from the initial charge, waiting back. We could scavenge points from the initial bedlam.</p>
      <p>"What's going on with Team Anderson? Didn't they hear the whip crack?" Mic asked.</p>
      <p>I smiled, waiting for the signal, waiting for the initial crush to be over. Then, we saw our opening, and seized it.</p>
      <p>"Team Anderson's moving! It seems they were waiting for the best time to strike, after the initial run!"</p>
      <p>I threw my blades, making 1-B's Team Kendo jerk back, panicking from the sudden strikes right in their path, We rushed them, Ibara's vines setting to work as I blocked a big-fisted blow, or just barely. My quirk kicked in right at that moment.</p>
      <p>My eyes burned gold and Ibara knew what was going to happen. I ruthlessly toppled Kendo, glaring right at the others, who broke formation in fear.</p>
      <p>"Whoa! You scattered 'em!" Kirishima yelled.</p>
      <p>"Yes. Move," I ordered. We ran right for Bakugo's team, seeing my target, I felt my mouth widen in an open smile, blades spread wide.</p>
      <p>"Ibara, Mina! GO!" I yelled, grinning at the explosion user and taking one for the others, going flying back, being yanked back on by Ibara. That gave me a chance to set a few lower pointed bands on the blades I held.</p>
      <p>I used it as a slingshot to roughly grab Bakugo's headband, "For the battle training…" I snarled, smiling serenely and slinging back. I had it, and the blade traps went well, a few unlucky members of the other teams got their bands snatched by Ibara's vines, which wiggled back to her and she took the bands.</p>
      <p>We were always a good team, but we didn't need to win. I jerked my team back, seeing our score as good enough.</p>
      <p>"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Bakugo roared, blasting towards me, I jerked my knee into his abdomen and he coughed out a gob of spittle. He dropped to the ground and I glared down at him.</p>
      <p>"Save it for the real fight," I growled.</p>
      <p>"You're nothing but an egotistical bastard that has the manic drive to be number one… that means no challengers, no battles… when you reach the pinnacle, there will be nothing but dust and an empty throne," I said.</p>
      <p>Bakugo snarled, "Why don't you lose for once?!" he snapped. It was after the battle, and of course he wanted to receive more. I glared at him.</p>
      <p>"I have lost…" I sighed, "I have seen loss. I've experienced it, too,"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>I dropped into a chair in my waiting room, my heart heavy with doubt. I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. Why? Every time I look in the mirror… I see my mother staring back? Why do I feel less like the Allister I know?</p>
      <p>I heard the door open and Ibara came in, her eyes set on me. I was looking down at my scales in anger. In hatred. I hated my quirk… but why did it feel so good? Ibara sat in my lap and gently kissed my jaw scar.</p>
      <p>"Honey…" she sighed, "Allister… it's okay…" She rubbed my chest a little bit.</p>
      <p>"I made a promise didn't I?" she asked.</p>
      <p>I opened her shirt and she smiled, "They're waiting…" she cooed. I kissed and massaged her mounds, careful not to hurt her. She rolled down her pants, exposing herself. I kissed her and continued my crusade, kissing and biting a little bit.</p>
      <p>Ibara caressed my scales, they were slowly taking over my skin. I kissed her neck as her vines wrapped around herself, making a harness-like structure. She moaned and groaned.</p>
      <p>"Are you tryin' to get caught? You have no shame," I sighed. Ibara giggled and held me tighter. She just held onto me.</p>
      <p>"Your scales are beautiful…" she muttered, "So beautiful…" I stuck my fingers into her and she tried to hold it in as she squirmed and wiggled. She was red-faced, trying not to cry out. She wanted to pull back my fingers from her folds, but her vines weren't letting her.</p>
      <p>"A-allie…" she whimpered, "A-allie…"</p>
      <p>I smiled and she shuddered, there was that smile again, but I found her wetness on my fingers after her release. I licked it off and Ibara whined a little bit.</p>
      <p>"Mm… good, isn't it?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Ah…" Ibara breathed, I felt my power start to slowly change me.</p>
      <p>"You fantasized about doing this during the sports festival… haven't you?" I asked, the smile on my face widened as she covered her face against me.</p>
      <p>"Mm-hm…" she murmured.</p>
      <p>"Alright…" I sighed, undoing my pants and Ibara looked at my bayonet.</p>
      <p>"Oh… goodness…" she said, "I… oh my…"</p>
      <p>"What? Something wrong?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"It's just… it… ahh…" she mumbled, "I'll scream, darling…"</p>
      <p>"What if I want you to?" I muttered, "Everyone should know who you belong to…"</p>
      <p>I smiled and kissed her, sliding it in and she screamed into my mouth, tongue dancing with mine. I thrust strongly, gently, her vines wrapping around me, legs spread out as she moaned and groaned.</p>
      <p>"You look so cute, your entire body is begging me to go harder," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Mm! Mm! Allie… Allister… Ahh…" she moaned, I didn't want her to be silent, and my quirk was helping me with that.</p>
      <p>"Allister! Allister, my love!" she cried out, yanking me into her arms and making me thrust harder against the table. She squeezed me tightly, her vines digging into her and I, and she fell back weakly, taking a few deep, measured breaths.</p>
      <p>"Ibara… you okay? Did I hurt yo-" I looked up and saw him. Mineta, standing there, mouth agape and registering everything that was happening. Allister. Massive, scaled, golden-eyed. Ibara. Small. Panting. Red-faced.</p>
      <p>Mineta gasped and ran off, dodging a blade I threw after him. Ibara still laid there, panting heavily. She reached out for me again.</p>
      <p>"Allie… honey…" she panted, "Come here…" I pulled her into my arms, and she kissed my scar again, "Don't worry about him, no one will believe him," she decided.</p>
      <p>"They'll just believe that we had a long, long talk," she said, kissing me.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Guys! Ibara and Allister were fucking in his waiting room! I mean, REALLY going at it!" Mineta squealed as we were coming back, "I mean, full-on missionary!" he continued.</p>
      <p>"What? No… Ibara's too pure for that and I'm pretty sure Allie has no idea what sex even is," Denki denied.</p>
      <p>"No one's always pure," Mineta said, then we all saw Koda talking to a bird.</p>
      <p>"Except Koda, that purity must be protected," I stated, sitting down.</p>
      <p>"So… what were you guys up to?" Denki asked, "She wasn't there for the surprise we did…"</p>
      <p>"Is that why my father's talking to the other girls? Denki, do you believe in God?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Uhm… why?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Because my father's coming this way, and once he gets up here… you're really not gonna like what's gonna happen to ya," I stated.</p>
      <p>"Hey Allie," Father said.</p>
      <p>"Oh hey father…" 'WAIT! NONONONONONO!'</p>
      <p>'What? What's the matter?'</p>
      <p>'Mineta's gonna repeat that to my FATHER. He's gonna go all 'reeet reet reet!' on us.'</p>
      <p>"Mr. Anderson! I saw something that you kinda gotta be concerned about," Mineta said.</p>
      <p>"The only thing I'm concerned about is what you told the other girls, Cheerleading outfits, are ye daft?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>"Well, I… uh…" Mineta stammered.</p>
      <p>"Go on, gimme your reason, also, why wasn't Miss Shiozaki part o' this… 'plan'?" Father asked.</p>
      <p>"AllisterandIbarawerefuckinglikeanimalsinhiswaitingroompleasedon'tkillme!" Mineta squeaked.</p>
      <p>"Eh? My son and Ibara were what?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Ibara. Allister. Fucking. Waiting. Room. Missionary," Mineta said.</p>
      <p>"Oh," Father said, "Son, is that right?" he asked.</p>
      <p>Somewhere, I knew Pip was laughing his ass off. I turned beet red and Ibara did too, I closed my eyes and bowed my head in shame. I shouldn't be ashamed, but Father knew. He did know.</p>
      <p>"See? I knew I saw you two screwing in there like it was the end of the world, I wasn't lying after all!" Mineta exclaimed, "But it's not fai-"</p>
      <p>A bayonet slammed into the wall, making it CRACK. Father turned to him and with the most kind smile imaginable, patted him on the head.</p>
      <p>"As for you two, no more pervertedness, and Mineta, I fully expect an apology from you to Miss Yaoyorozu, do I make myself clear? I care not for my reputation, but if other schools saw your perverted behavior, they'd think us as rapists, not heroes,"</p>
      <p>"Papa? Why're Ibby and Allie so embarrassed?" Eri piped up, popping her head out from one side of his coat.</p>
      <p>"Eri, honey, Papa's busy right now," Father sighed, picking her up and turning with a click of his heels.</p>
      <p>"Also, what did that weird greasy kid mean by Missionary? Are Ibby and Allie going on a trip? Like a monster hunt?" she asked, "Also, that kid said a swear, Mommy never liked swearing," she stated. Father left with a sigh, leaving me to deal with Mineta.</p>
      <p>I turned to Mineta, "An' fer yer act of reckless voyeurism…" I snarled, snapping my fingers.</p>
      <p>"Eheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheeheeee…" Alucard giggled, drawing her Casull.</p>
      <p>"Master, can I shoot the pervert now?" she asked.</p>
      <p>"No, but…" I leaned in and whispered, hearing Alucard's giggles start to shift to maniacal cackling. I also smiled.</p>
      <p>"Mineta, if you think it's not fair, Alucard here will be happy to show ya a good time…" I said, leaning in to whisper, "Just scare him, okay?"</p>
      <p>Momo saw Alucard football-carry Mineta out, with him over the moon, they made eye contact for a brief moment, and she heard, 'After I'm done with him, he won't bother you anymore.'</p>
      <p>Everyone else saw Alucard go with Mineta somewhere. The rest of them put two and two together and realized what Ibara and I did, not freaking out, but I did notice Mina glaring at Ibara with jealousy.</p>
      <p>Then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we heard Mineta scream and quick footsteps, with Alucard appearing alongside me with the biggest grin on her face.</p>
      <p>He skidded in and ran up to Momo, "I AM SO SORRY! I'M SORRY TO ALL THE GIRLS I OGLED! I'M GONNA GO BLEACH MY EYES!" he yelled, running back out and briefly stopping as Alucard blew a teasing kiss his way.</p>
      <p>"AHHHHH!" he screamed, running out and all we heard was just Mineta screaming his lungs hoarse.</p>
      <p>"What did you DO to him?" Ibara asked.</p>
      <p>"What didn't I do to him? I just masqueraded as your pretty little Vice-Rep and gave him what he wanted, few boys can handle me… anyway, can you ask that green-haired cutie if he's free? I like him, he's cute,"</p>
      <p>"Alucard, I am NOT going to help ya build a harem…" I sighed, "Now go,"</p>
      <p>"So I can't be part of my dear master's little gaggle, and I try to make my own, but I can't do that? No fair, master, at least let me have a little fun…" she pouted.</p>
      <p>"I can literally paradox myself to be the girl of your dreams but you settled for Miss Glowy-Aura-Vine-Hair?" she huffed.</p>
      <p>"Fine, I'll settle for Grape Boy…" she sighed, "Why not? It's fun to scare him,"</p>
      <p>Mineta shuddered as Alucard plopped down next to him, grinning.</p>
      <p>"Phew! It's hot, Ba-by~" she teased.</p>
      <p>"Please, Allister! Help me! Get your creepy Yandere Vampire stalker away from me!" Mineta whined.</p>
      <p>Alucard took off her coat, "Hahh! Much better, wouldn't you say, Minoru-chan?" she asked, "Normally I'd burn up in the sunlight, but hey, I exist and then I don't!"</p>
      <p>Mineta whined a little more, "Do you just imagine me as Allister or something? Aren't you doing this outta jealousy?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Minoru, dear, of course not… I'm only doing it because my master told me to… this is the only way to keep those naughty thoughts from hurting the other girls, besides, you're cute in a weird way…" Alucard reasoned.</p>
      <p>"Y-you think I'm… cute?" he asked her, and I smiled.</p>
      <p>"You remind me of my master when he was little, so cute and innocent," she said, "And you like that old cow Midnight and gold digger Mount Lady?"</p>
      <p>"Y-yeah…" Mineta admitted.</p>
      <p>"You're in luck, I can paradox myself to look like them!" Alucard exclaimed.</p>
      <p>"Allister, I take it back, I take it WAY back," he stated.</p>
      <p>"Just… don't count your blessings… Alucard is either constantly bloodthirsty, or constantly horny," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I bet…" Mineta breathed, as Alucard hugged him to her ample chest with a smile.</p>
      <p>I sighed, now the girls will know true peace. Now I had to focus. Tons of fights were ahead. Ibara and I would probably have to fight at some point. We looked up at the jumbotron, seeing my ax-murderer smile, and in the next…</p>
      <p>Ibara. She gulped and paled, laying her head on my shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Baby… I don't want to fight you…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Still, I'll do my best, dear!" she decided, clenching her hands into fists.</p>
      <p>"Good thing we… uh did it before this, huh?" I asked.</p>
      <p>She nodded, "You better give it your best shot, I won't go down so easily!" she vowed.</p>
      <p>I kissed her on the forehead, "Of course, anything for you, Ibara," I stated. We got ready for the announcements.</p>
      <p>"AAAAALLLLLLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHT! Kickin' us off is a battle between lovers! We got Allister Anderson, height: 6'5! And avert your eyes, ladies! He's taken! And standing at 5'6 is his lovely flower of a girlfriend: Ibara Shiozaki!" Mic announced.</p>
      <p>I let my hands go slack, and I stepped out into the stadium, my eyes set on Ibara, who changed into her battling uniform, it's only right that we fight in the uniforms we sparred in before. Even if it's a bit hard to look at her without seeing the material hugging her curves.</p>
      <p>I summoned two blades and crossed them, "By these blades and the breath in my lungs, I will be God's Dragon, I will become God's Gun! Even if I have to defeat the girl I love to do so!" I snarled, "Don't hold back… IBARA SHIOZAKIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed, charging at her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>To be Continued...</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Curse of the Fold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Ibara wound her vines around my arms, repelling me and forcing me back, my blades stayed solidly in my hands. I stood resolute, her vines were holding me back. I smiled and tossed my blades into the air, grabbing her vines and yanking her into my range, she stood still, but then she lashed her fist out, catching one of my blades on the downside, I caught the other one.</p>
      <p>"Whoa! What a show! It's almost like a dance!" Mic commented. We clashed, exchanging blows and grinning. The faces of killers. The faces of two fates interlocked in a destiny years down the line. We broke apart and more of her vines shot out to keep me slashing, working on tiring me out. The more I cut, the more they grew back.</p>
      <p>I was just barely holding my own.</p>
      <p>"Shiozaki's vines are keeping her beau on the defense! How many bayonets does Allister even HAVE?! What do you think, Papa Anderson?" Mic asked.</p>
      <p>"Well, since day one of her time living with us, she knows my son's moves pretty well, an' he doesn't have the heart to hurt her," Father stated, he sometimes commented on things, not much. I rounded back, feeling her vines yank me into her arms, she hugged me tightly.</p>
      <p>"Forgive me, my dragon… but I must win," she said.</p>
      <p>"As if I'd let my sweet seraphim get one over on me!" I snapped. I broke out of her embrace and grabbed her in the same hold I did in those tentative days before we bonded. Down on the arena floor, hand holding my arm, blushing cheeks and the vines whirling through the air, that same shocked expression.</p>
      <p>So cute.</p>
      <p>So sudden. I picked her up and carried her bridal style out of bounds, putting her down. Ibara sighed and pulled me down to her, "Then win... go on and fight," she said. I smiled and couldn't wait for my next match. We returned to the stands as the others watched us sit down.</p>
      <p>"Never knew Shiozaki would be willing to play rough like that…" Kaminari commented.</p>
      <p>"You don't know my master's woman, she's rather… open," Alucard commented as Mineta was asleep in her arms.</p>
      <p>"Allister, please, be careful… if you face Bakugo or Todoroki… they're the ones that I'm worried about," Ibara said, "So promise me, promise me you won't lose control…" she begged me, grabbing my hands and squeezing them.</p>
      <p>"Next up is Bakugo Vs. Awase! And it looks to be ONE SIDED AS AWASE IS UP UP AND AWAAAAAYYYY!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was a sweep, after my lovely Ibara, I had to fight Koda, who got scared and I just consoled him as he shook and cried, gently guiding him out of the ring. Bakugo brutalized another member of 1-B, Monoma. My Nemesis… I was getting excited. So excited!</p>
      <p>"This is bad… Allister's getting bloodthirsty…" Ibara mumbled, seeing me with my twisted grin. The semi-finals were here! I was so excited! So Excited! Izuku looked at Ibara.</p>
      <p>"Is… is that… worse than his normal crazy?" Izuku asked.</p>
      <p>"Why do you think I take him out of high-risk situations? He gets excited… and then he ends up covered in blood…" she sighed, I kissed her on the cheek and went down to the stadium to wait for my announcement.</p>
      <p>"ALLLLLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT! THE SEMIFINALS BEGIN WITH A BANG! It's Allister Anderson, Saint Bayonet of Class 1-A vs. Katsuki Bakugo, the Demoman of 1-A! Whoever wins this advances to the finals! An' it looks like both competitors are raring to go!" Mic announced as I threw my coat off.</p>
      <p>"What is THIS?! Not using his signature blades?! What's Allie's deal?!" Mic yelled.</p>
      <p>'No no no…' Ibara begged, 'Don't! Allie, please!'</p>
      <p>I looked down at my hands and clenched them into fists. If I win with my quirk… then it'd show how much I improved. Father was standing in the box, looking ready to jump down and stop me. I smiled and dropped into a stance that my mother had time to teach me.</p>
      <p>'Use your heart, master your mind… and you'll overcome! No more belief in a power that does nothing! No more blind faith! Father, Mother is watching now… and SHE'S PROUD!' I thought, feeling the electric excitement of bloodlust coursing through my veins.</p>
      <p>"I am Project Fafnir… Subject One… son of Alexander Anderson, I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE THAT FROM ME!" I screamed, charging at Bakugo, being met by a huge blast, I skidded back, my smile wide.</p>
      <p>"Cut the bullshit about being a Project! YOUR DADDY'S ACHIEVEMENTS DON'T MEAN SHIT!" Bakugo screamed back, slamming me full-force into the floor, making it crack.</p>
      <p>"WHOA WHOA WHOA! What's wrong with Allister?! He's… taking Bakugo's hits?!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"What is he doing, Anderson?" Endeavor asked.</p>
      <p>"My son might not look like it, but… he's the product of the Vatican's finest biotech… even stronger than me, he adapts… right now… he's only getting started, that Bakugo boy only has five minutes before Allister lets go…" Anderson sighed, Eri came back in with Ibara by her side.</p>
      <p>"Papa… what'll happen to Allie? Is he gonna get hurt?" Eri asked.</p>
      <p>"Ibara… take Eri to Alucard, we may need her to…" Anderson cut himself off, 'No… my son isn't a monster…' he thought. Ibara bit her lip, trying to hold back tears.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"JUST GIVE UP! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Bakugo yelled, blasting me even harder, I tore off my cross and smiled.</p>
      <p>"C'mon! BOUNDARIES DON'T MATTER! HRAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, sending the humanity in me back to the dark for now, charging forward through the blasts, getting kneed in the gut and stumbling back, this wasn't RIGHT. What was wrong?! I should be tearing him apart! Then… I realized something.</p>
      <p>"You're no one," Bakugo snarled, standing over me, "I don't understand, but you're just a kid that wasn't told no… you think that you're special, but you're not,"</p>
      <p>"You think throwing off your cross and coat's gonna prove anything?" Bakugo asked. I stared up at him.</p>
      <p>"You're no monster, you're no hero… you're just a kid like us trying to be one… just 'cause your dad survived some big battle and your family's a bunch of old, dusty relics and monsters doesn't mean shit!" he yelled, punching me in the face, I didn't get it.</p>
      <p>"C'mon! You were all fired up earlier! What's wrong now? Where's that monster we saw in the USJ?! Where is he?!" he growled. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists, this was empty now. All empty.</p>
      <p>Then Bakugo hit me with the worst insult to me, "I bet Ibara's real good in bed… maybe that's why y'saved her…" he crooned, "Besides, you wanna pass down this shitty quirk of yours… right?"</p>
      <p>*Gnnng…. CRACK!* I punched him hard in the jaw, my quirk burning around me, "I am a necessary evil… a sword of God… a bane to all monsters…. And I… I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT!" I roared, feeling something in my chest explode.</p>
      <p>Something was different about this, and everyone in the arena cheered, I rose to my feet, "I am no holy man… it is the curse of the fold that tears families asunder, brings civilizations to ruin," I stated, feeling a snarling, a growling in my throat as I felt my eyes change color and I smiled, "Yet I… I don't shirk when the enemy presents itself!"</p>
      <p>"So COME, KATSUKI BAKUGO… What you are fighting is the rage of a gentle soul… fed up with taking all of this… FED UP WITH BOTTLING IT UP! So… as vengeance for offending my family, I, Allister Caine Anderson, will FEED YOU TO THE CROWS!" I roared and clashed with him, and in my bond, I could feel Ibara's sadness. Feel her pleading with me to stop.</p>
      <p>Yet some sick feeling entered my mind and stayed there as I pummeled him, he was bloodied, broken, and my gloves were torn up and bloody. I had him by the collar.</p>
      <p>"Don't you DARE… Insult my family…" I whispered, dropping it out of bounds. Seeing its unconscious body fall. It was lucky, that animal. I still had that manic smile on my face. I grinned still, looking down at that animal.</p>
      <p>Then, I went back up to the stands, taking my coat with me. Alucard had Eri in her lap and she smiled.</p>
      <p>"Good show, my master…" Alucard crooned as Eri buried her face into Alucard's shoulder. I looked at the others and they all stared at me in shock. I straightened my coat and I left to go find my father, I found him in his box, his eyes heavy and dull, his expression serious. Ibara was sitting next to him, tears streaking down her cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Son…" Father sighed.</p>
      <p>I knew. I knew what I did. I went up to Ibara and reached out a hand, she scooched away a little. I knelt and tried to pull her into my arms, she pushed me away with her vines.</p>
      <p>"Ibara?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Don't talk to me…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Ibara, I…" I mumbled. I looked up and saw Eri still huddled in Alucard's arms.</p>
      <p>"She's a hugger, master…" she sighed, Eri was shaking. I flinched away. Ibara closed her eyes and I clenched my hands into fists, going up to Father.</p>
      <p>"Tell them… tell them I… resign," I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Are ye daft?" he asked, seeing me hugging Ibara, sobbing. She resisted the urge to hug me back, but I could tell she was struggling. She hugged me. She held me tightly.</p>
      <p>"Don't you DARE give up!" Father snarled, "That just makes your inhuman side win… that's no son of mine, so DRAW YER DAMN SWORDS AND GET OUT THERE AND END THAT FLAMING ASSHOLE'S ARROGANCE!"</p>
      <p>Ibara pulled back and kissed me, pulling away with a small, sad smile.</p>
      <p>"You and your father are the most stubborn men I've ever met, get out there and win…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry though… I took a beating just to let loose… and I almost beat the hell out of him…" I sighed heavily, Ibara smiled.</p>
      <p>"If you win… I'm all yours…" she whispered.</p>
      <p>"Heh, can't get enough of me, huh?" I asked. She smiled and played a little with her vines.</p>
      <p>"A nice, warm bath is waiting back home…" she hinted. I smiled and took off my gloves with a grin, I was ready to go.</p>
      <p>"Dad, wish me luck!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"Dad?" Dad asked.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, 'cause I don't feel like… calling you Father…" I admitted. He loomed over me, looking serious, but then he smiled and tousled my hair. I smiled and I noticed Todoroki and Endeavor glaring at each other below.</p>
      <p>They seemed rather… steamed… I then hugged Dad tightly.</p>
      <p>"Thanks to you… I made it this far, Dad!" I exclaimed. He smiled, "You never hug me, Allie…" he sighed.</p>
      <p>"ALL RIGHT, Mineta! We're going!" Alucard snapped, putting Eri down and grabbing Mineta. Mineta took one look at her eyes and closed his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Goodbye, my friends… tonight… I go to Valhalla…" he sighed, Alucard giggled and they vanished</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Everyone! Here is THE! FINAL! ROUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD!" Mic screeched. The crowd thundered and roared. Their energy raised the electric air. Now here we come!</p>
      <p>"He's the dragon of Class 1-A, the monster hunter with a soul, the master of disaster and the chief of grief, he's ALLLLLISSSSSSSSSTEEEEERRRRRRR…. ANDERSON!" Mic thundered.</p>
      <p>"AND HIS OPPONENT IS THE HOT AND COLD SON OF ENDEAVOR! GIVE IT UP FOR SHO-TO! TODOROKI!" He continued, sending the crowd into rabid chanting of our names. I summoned my blades and pages whirled around me, I crossed my blades together with a loud clang as the stadium went dead quiet. Midnight raised her whip.</p>
      <p>In an instant, when the crack sounded, pages wound around Shoto, I blasted into his melee range, he was a mid-range to long-range combatant, while I was close range and mid-range. I decided to go with a move I was working on, I crossed my blades and Mic was confused.</p>
      <p>"Where's the dragon scales? Where're the fangs? The wings? It's just blades this time folks! And raw power and speed!" he yelled, I cleaved straight through the ice he put up, being met by fire.</p>
      <p>"While I hate using my left… due to your pulverizing of Bakugo… I can make an exception…" he snarled. I slashed through the flames, feeling my quirk begging for release again. But I rejected it.</p>
      <p>"I don't need it! I DON'T NEED MY QUIRK TO BEAT YOU!" I howled, "I HATE MY QUIRK! I HATE IT WITH ALL I HAVE!" I felt something rush out of me, something new. Something silver, instead of the heated gold.</p>
      <p>"Allister… your quirk is so beautiful… not like mine…"</p>
      <p>'Mom…'</p>
      <p>"I'll hold them off, your Dad's coming soon… don't worry,"</p>
      <p>'The day I got my quirk…'</p>
      <p>"MOM!"</p>
      <p>'Was the day I lost you…'</p>
      <p>"She's in Heaven now, Allie…"</p>
      <p>'Today… I'M TAKING IT AND MAKING IT MINE!'</p>
      <p>I opened my eyes and broke the ice wall pushing me back, standing there, not even a feeling of rage, not even a feeling of malice… just peace. Calm. Like Mom was with me, Shoto and I smiled at each other, we finally understood what they were telling us.</p>
      <p>It was not their quirks or our father's powers.</p>
      <p>It was ours. Truly unique and truly ours. We clashed, sword to ice, sword to flame. No more hatred or malice, and we stalled out.</p>
      <p>"ALLISTER! QUIT MESSIN' ABOUT!" Dad yelled, "LET'S END THIS AN' GO HOME!"</p>
      <p>"SHOTO! THE DOOR'S OPEN WIDE FOR YOU! END THIS BASTARD AND YOU CAN FINALLY START YOUR JOURNEY!" Endeavor thundered, and I crossed my blades.</p>
      <p>"CONQUEST'S CROWN! WAR'S SWORD! FAMINE'S SCALES! DEATH'S ARMS! I CALL ON THEM TO BE TORN AWAY! FOUR HORSEMEN'S… CHARGE!" I screamed, drowning everything out, hearing all of the past behind me and around me, Lady Integra, Mom… they were there, I was here, screaming into one final move. Lady Integra's rapier in one hand, and Mom's Kukri.</p>
      <p>*CLASHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!* I blasted past Shoto and skidded, gasping and panting, feeling my scales on my body, eyes softly burning, Shoto was still standing, and we both swayed.</p>
      <p>He dropped first and I shakily stood up. Staggering toward him through the war-torn battlefield of ice, scorch-marks, and blades, Lady Integra's rapier in my hand, Mom's Kukri in the other. The glacier of ice shattered as the blades dropped.</p>
      <p>"Stand," I said, "How'd you like my Silver Dragon: Four Horsemen's Charge attack? Pretty cool, eh?" I asked, helping him up.</p>
      <p>"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Solidarity between the sons! Is this a tie?! In the first-ever Overtime match in Sports Festival history?! I- We need a tie breaker! Janken! Thumb War! Dice! Something!" Mic yelled.</p>
      <p>"YOU BASTARDDDDD!" I heard Endeavor yell.</p>
      <p>"C'MAWN YOU BASTARD! I GOT A FEW BLADES WITH YER NAME ON 'EM!" Dad screamed. It happened in slow motion, Shoto and I were mid-handshake as our fathers hashed it out by wrestling. Dad watched WAY too much telemundo and Nacho Libre, because he used a modified Eagle Dive.</p>
      <p>"SAY MY SON WON YOU FLAMING ARSEHOLE!" Dad yelled.</p>
      <p>"RRGH! NEVER!" Endeavor thundered.</p>
      <p>"Dad!" I snapped.</p>
      <p>"Old man!" Shoto growled, putting his dad on ice as I grabbed my dad and dragged him by the coat. Dad wasn't fighting me as Eri was with Ibara, blissfully asleep. Endeavor and Dad were still having an intense shouting match.</p>
      <p>"YOU ABSOLUTE FLAMING PIECE OF SHIT!" Dad roared.</p>
      <p>"YOU PISS-GARGLING PAPIST!" Endeavor roared back.</p>
      <p>"DAD! GIVE IT A REST! THINK OF SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY! LIKE VISITING MISS REI!" I knee jerk yelled.</p>
      <p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Endeavor boomed. Then, holding back Endeavor was All Might, fighting and yelling in feral rage. Shoto turned to me.</p>
      <p>"Does your dad have feelings for my mother?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"I dunno, but he's always happy to help pretty ladies," I stated, seeing Endeavor finally tire himself out and All Might sigh.</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Midnight, for the assist!" he stated as Midnight reluctantly raised a thumbs-up.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Dad, Ibara, Eri, and I walked away from the Stadium, after a profuse apology to Endeavor, it was awkward. I looked down at the gold medal gleaming in my hands and I smiled. Dad seemed really stuttery and awkward when it came to Miss Rei.</p>
      <p>"She's a lovely woman that can do much better than that bastard…" he sighed, almost as if he was already discounting himself, "She reminds me a lot of your mother, but… she's so much more, calmer and gentler,"</p>
      <p>"Dad, if you love Miss Rei, you're over a century old, and I don't see her getting back with Endeavor," I stated, "Go for it," I said.</p>
      <p>"Shoto says that you're a big help in restoring her confidence and old self, it's just… you gotta time it right, and get his siblings on board, although two of them are grown up and it'd just be me, Ibara, Shoto, and Eri," I listed, or just me, Shoto, and Ibara.</p>
      <p>When we got back to the house, Ibara held my hand and led me inside, past Auntie Seras and Uncle Pip, they waved and I smiled, flashing my medal at them. They smiled and went back to watching the movie they were watching.</p>
      <p>Dad put Eri to bed and did so himself. Leaving me and Ibara alone. She grabbed my coat and pulled it off, pulling off the sweaty PE uniform and balling it up, she lowered me into the water with her and kissed me.</p>
      <p>"I love you, Allie… that battle made my heart almost stop…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah? To be honest, Shoto almost had me multiple times. You know me…" I purred, nibbling on her neck a little. Ibara let me, her vines winding around me as we laid in the bath together. She rubbed at my sore muscles as the remaining golden scales flaked off into the water being replaced by silver scales.</p>
      <p>Ibara sighed and hugged me to her chest, "One day, we'll have children of our own, little boys or girls or a mixture of the genders running around, imagine all the scales we'd have to clean up…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"Still… I'd love to see you with our children all sleeping in your coat like Eri does with Mr. Anderson…" Ibara giggled.</p>
      <p>"How many would you want?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Four…" she said, "Four for me…" she sighed.</p>
      <p>"So four little Poinsettias?" I asked, leaning in closer, seeing her cheeks flare in a cute blush. I kissed her passionately.</p>
      <p>"Yeah… and they're gonna grow big and strong?" I muttered, seeing stars in her green eyes, "Like me?" I asked.</p>
      <p>"Well… I hope they aren't as stubborn as you are…" she scoffed.</p>
      <p>"I'd like to call it resolute," I stated. We finished up in the bath and Ibara put on her nightgown, I slipped behind her and picked her up, wearing nothing but a new pair of underwear and pajama pants, carrying her to bed and laying her down as she snuggled up against me under the covers.</p>
      <p>I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She scooched up and kissed my cheek, right on my scars.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, Ibara…" I sighed.</p>
      <p>"Goodnight… Allister," she yawned and closed her eyes, I did the same, curling around her protectively. All it took was a realization that I was imitating a power, it wasn't actually mine. So now comes internships, and whatever it's gonna throw at us…</p>
      <p>I'll be ready for it all.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>